<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alicorns one half by jboy44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407036">Alicorns one half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44'>jboy44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day in the Tendo house then came the panda red haired lady, a piglet and seven ladies. one hot water reveals Ranma his father, his former rival turned friend, Shampoo the amazon, and seven Alicorns. This house and city won't be the same again, At least if the engagement isn't broken. Ranma x harem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The female Ranma was being carried by a panda as she yelled, "Really old man!? Using the panda to protect yourself! You are asshole! Asshole asshole asshole!"</p><p>Behind them a small figured but sporty girl how had tanned skin with rainbow hair in a blue sports top with a rainbow cutie mark on it black shorts white sports socks and running shoes was running as she said, "yeah big time! I swear when we get you human again your going to aget it! or my human name isn't Niji Dasshu!"</p><p>In a moment a shy but busty girl with pink hair and fair skin in a yellow sweeter to, her ankle green skirt jumped out , and butterfly hair clip jumped out. she stared at the panda while she held a black piglet, "you're a bad bad man! Or my name isn't Hatameku Shai! Isn't that right Ryoga!"</p><p>The pig nodded clearly mad as Ranma happily said," thanks girls now let's get back the Amazon village once someone gets me out of this vice grip!" she said struggling, " YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN'T HIT A PANDA!" she then looked around at the street people trying to pretend it wasn't happening, " I KNOW YOU SEE ME BEING PANDA NAPPED YOU ALL HAVE A PHONE IN YOUR POCKET CALL ANIMAL CONTORL ASSHOLES!?"</p><p>At that moment the pink haired girl sneezed and looked away allowing the panda to run past her.</p><p>next up a girl with her hair in a bun it was purple with a pink stripe she had on glasses a white shirt purple vest and skirt on with purple stockings and black shoes as she said "Towairaito Kagayaku here Saying put down the red haired lady!" she glowing hands behind her back as a bucket of water hovered only for the panda to run as she made it dump and she said, "Well I am out of ideas!"</p><p>Next in the panda's way was a French lady lady with pale almost pearl like skin purple hair in a white dress that stopped at her knees with diamond cutie symbols on the rim a white fake fur boa around her neck white boots , she had a model like figure and she looked at the panda and said, "I may not be as strong as twili in the magic or Dashi in the kung fu stuff but I know you Genma! " she then struck a pose with her hands, left foot resting one her right leg making hearts and pink appear behind her as she winked.</p><p>the Panda had nose bleed making it Drop the lady Ranma! Who got up running saying, "thanks Rarity... I mean Rareté belle Your a real life saver!"</p><p>A moment later the panda recovered knocked down the lady and grabbed Ranma and ran off with her again.</p><p>The next lady had pink fluffy hair a model figure was an understatement she was dressed in a pink top blue jean short shorts with suspender of yell, she had blue leg warmers pink shoes and her shirt read party hard, " Momoiro Pai here Saying leave my brother in all but blood alone panda! Because my pinkie sense is going off and I am not telling what it is!"</p><p>the panda walked along only to scream in pain as it stepped in glass but it hopped along with Ranma!</p><p>Pinkie yelled out, "I TRIED MAN SORRY! RANMA!"</p><p>Ranma then yelled out, "YOU KNOW ITS RANKO WHEN I AM A LADY PINKIE AND IT'S OK IT'S THE STUPID LAW! AND PEOPLE NOT CALLING ANIMAL CONTROL! COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU ASSHOLES!"</p><p>the final Lady to step up had , had tanned skin blonde long hair, blue jean the left leg cut off brown cowboy style boots a white button up shirt with no sleeves green vest brown cow girl gloves and a rope on her side with she span and said, "No rule against restraining it's Ah got this!" She then throw her lasso only for the Panda who caught to bite it braking it and he continued on it's way.</p><p>the cowgirl lowered her hat, "Alex Jefferson AJ you are not the brightest apple in the basket!" she said a shamed of how badly she failed.</p><p>the Panda came to the tendo Doju where Shampoo appeared holding her sword, "Drop husband slash wife!"</p><p>the panda then held her a sigh that read" I am panda you hurt me you go to jail for life!"</p><p>Shampoo blinked before pulling out a smart phone and in a moment she sat, "he right sorry Shampoo fail!" she said sitting.</p><p>As they walked past Ranma shrugged and said, "you girls at least tried!" the panda then kicked the door down so now and be fore Akane Soun Babiki and Kasumi could say a word the girl with glass came in with the other ladies and said, " found the answer!"</p><p>She opened a bottle of water and smirked, "hot water vapor works just as well as hot water old man!" in a moment her hand glow and steam flashed when it was over the first six girls were Applejack, pinkie pie, Rarity Twilight Fluttershy and rainbow dash but alicorns.</p><p>Ranko was Ranma the boy being held by his human father Genma and he smirked, "Didn't work out well for you did it old man!" shampoo had sword , "Shampoo call first punch on old jerk!"</p><p>As Genma dropped his son to try and run to only be held in place Alicorn magic the human ryoga who was just in shorts said, "I pet this is a shock!"</p><p>Ranma dust himself off and said, "Allow me to explain I am Ranma Saotome!" before he could finish Akane said, "I AM SUPPOSE OT MARRY YOU BUT YOU WHERE A LADY AND WHAT IS WITH THE PEGACORNS!"</p><p>Pinkie pie blinked and came to her, "it's alicorn and he was getting to that!" she yelled before heading back to hurt the old man with her friends.</p><p>the Man who was just a lady, "Ok as we are getting looks like's get the quick through shall we My old man took me and Ryoga here to this spring in china for training the grounds keeper said they where cursed and long story short they are! You turn into the thing that drowned in them with cold water and hot water changing back, I land in girl, dad panda, Ryoga piglet!</p><p>Nabiki point to the ponies current stomping on Genma as she said, "And the things I could make billions off of selling pictures to the tabloids?!"</p><p>Ryoga then said, "Well long story short their Twilight the purple one want to try out a teleporting spell so she and her friends all put on this magic jewelry things called the elements of harmony to boosts it's rage as they figured why not go for a record they went form their world of magic to ours so whole planet new record , the magic things merged with them along the way upgrading them all to alicorn, and they all landed in girl. Then the grounds me hand them so cloths and direct us to this amazon village handing Twilight a book!"</p><p>Shampoo then came over cleaning blood off her sword, "where Ranma as Rank beat shampoo!"</p><p>Kasumi blinked and said, "and that has what to do with anything?" she blinked in confusion!</p><p>the cursed to be a lady half the time Guy said, "Simple put if an outside woman beats an amazon either they are the amazon needs to die but Twilight knowing their rules form the book covered me with hot water showing my curse so it went form execution to wedding."</p><p>Akane smiled, "SEE DAD I AM OUT OF THIS BULLSHIT!" She said happily dancing only for Ryoga to say, "It's not that simple!"</p><p>She froze as Ranma said, "sense amazon only have a son one out of a hundred times males are allowed more the none wife something my dad was happy about as have this arranged marriage and one other one … my dad clearly tried to pimp me out instead of paying!" he said sick of it.</p><p>Soun smiled, "perfect you can marry all my daughters!" the sisters looked at him with angry eyes.</p><p>Ranma then sighed, "yeah yeah just like my old man! Anyway dad kidnapped me with was bad as we were in the middle of a double date with Fluttershy and Ryoga sorry it got ruined Shampoo but anyway long story short, were my gender fluid ass goes my new pony friends follow and only way out of this arranged marriage is the old fashion if we don't want it in a year it's over escape rule Akane!"</p><p>Kasumi screamed happily as she hugged Rarity who looked uncomfortable , "this is perfect it's perfect I get to live with real life unicorns pegasus hybrids YAY!" She said like a little girl who got a wish come true.</p><p>Ranma then sighed and finished with, "yeah so sorry about bring you all in to this! I have to have trouble with it and I've lived in it for the last six months! Anyway again sorry for the mess!" he said bowing with fist in hand, "Now can you direct us to the bath I need to wash panda stink off me and we need to Splash Ryoga so Fluttershy can carry him before he gets lost again!"</p><p>he then noticed Ryoga gone and sighed, "…. We won't see him for a week at least!"</p><p>Meanwhile Ryoga who was fully dressed was walking around wearing cartoon mouse ears as he said, "How did I get here!?"</p><p>Some one then walked up and said, "your lost Ryoga I love your video and were am I app!" the guy then smiled for a picture as he asked, " you know where I can charge my phone I need to get a map!</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>story written with the blessing of emma iveil please check out the fanfic that inspired this one ponies one half</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nabiki was in a nightshirt and panties walking down stairs when she saw Twilight in human form or Towairaito and she blinked," Why aren't you a sleep or in Pony form?" she asked she had her camera as she planned to check all their rooms with they made magically appear by making the house bigger on the inside, to take pictures of magic to tell to tabloids but they all were either not their or in human form.</p><p>Twilight who was dressed in a purple pajama shirt blue night shorts and stretched her long flowing her down as Nabiki covered her chest in jealously, "Simple we can't go home So getting use to human and … hay eyes off the goods lady! I know Rainbow is a board, Rarity and me have cats, Fluttershy and AJ has diamond dogs. Curse form Ranko and Pinkie has goats but eyes off the!" She said pointing at her.</p><p>the greedy lady turned around, "Ok then wait what do you mean you can't go home!"</p><p>Twilight opened the fridge and pulled out some carrot sticks and as she eat said, "it's simple really the spell worked because magic of Equis as we call our home radiates outwardly form it, My element boost spell not made me and the girls Ride this out word force out like rafting.!"</p><p>nabiki held her chin and snapped her fingers, "and you no longer have this element things!"</p><p>Towairaito made a buzzer sound and said, "Wrong! The elements may have merged with us but their power is still with us just in a different form. And form doesn't have a factor in using power!"</p><p>The lady who would be element of Greed then blinked and said, "Ok then So why the hell can't you go home!"</p><p>the former princess said, "you remember that whole road the radiating magic like we were rafting! Well it's like rafting on a raging river going with it is easy going against it, impossible with just a raft!"</p><p>The Tendo sister was getting it and held her hand up, "so you don't have enough power to go against the flow back home!"</p><p>the alicorn in human form said, "and bingo was his name oh! Yep that's it and even if we get that much power it would be like riding a roller coaster without safety restraints meaning it would stop but we won't leading to high speed crash that kills you! So we either have not enough power or to much with no middle ground that makes return possible! We are stuck never to see friends or family again all thanks to me!" she said sadly.</p><p>nabiki turned around and blinked, "come on now don't be like that they all agreed and … wait you seem to be handling it well!"</p><p>the magic lady said, "that is because Pinkie pie has a surrogate sibling in Ranko and anime to distract her. Rarity deals with it with fashion and all your world has to offer in pretty things. Fluttershy has her boyfriend and all the animals your world has or had, Rainbow dash has sports to distract her, Applejack while she won't admit it has a thing for girl girl things involving ribbons and what not to distract her. I have the web books, and trashy romance novels we have been here for six months and are already going native! If a curse spring cure came we would probably pass and simple lock our pony forms away instead, … if our lives were normal and we didn't need magic to make up for lack of combat skills."</p><p>they then heard something and Nabiki blinked and Twilight said, "It's six in the morning that is just Pinkie pie and Ranko's morning work out!"</p><p>She then went to the training ground to see her father watching lady form Ranko and human form pinkie.</p><p>Dressed in Chinese shirts and pants no shoes and her jaw dropped as Both ladies at the same time bend over backwards at a seemingly impossible angle to flippand pick up pain brush with their left foot where they jumped different directions making an X on a tarp nailed to a wall.</p><p>the mirrored body movements continued with seemingly in human flexibility flips and other trips moving the place of the brush and doing tricks the land paint on the tarp.</p><p>then both ladies stopped mirroring back to back arms crossed before the tarp with now had the perfect kanjis for Family in all but blood. The Tendo father said, "… amazing the might of their bras to hold them still!"</p><p>Nabiki then dropped kicked her father in the head, "THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD COMMENT ON THEIR SLINKY SPINES!"</p><p>Ranko moved her thumb so it was touching the flat of her arm as she said, "Pinkie is double joined and as is my curse form we do this every morning together to work on balance issue this comes with, and the agility and flexibility it gifts! As a guy I am a power house in for attacks as lady I most use speed and agility to counter attack and wear down the enemy. Sense my muscle memory for my male form and female form are separate it is easy to switch over as it's instinct now! I am taking the full might of this so called curse! And turned it into a gift! And HAY EYES OFF THE GOODS!" She said covering her chest.</p><p>Pinkie pie or Momoiro said, "Same thing goes for mine!" she said covering them, "akane and Dashie have it so lucky no one stares at them!"</p><p>Two angry lady screams of ," WE HEARD THAT!"</p><p>the Two ladies who did the morning work out were already gone!</p><p>Nabiki blinked as she put a hand on her hip and said, "…. This was informative! Very much so!"</p><p>Later on at breakfast Twilight was happy as they were told they would go to school in a week But Fluttershy or Hatameku held her chop sticks and said, "but what about Ryoga he is out their lost possible a piglet his cloths are lost when he changes thanks to the shrink! He could be locked in a basement somewhere with out any…."</p><p>Rarity held her hand up, "Ok ok We'll go find him! Look I check the were is ryokga app this morning at five three people post he was in the town and an hour ago he check their again we'll find him I already texted pinkie and Ranko were he was last seem, hopefully he remembers it's a buss stop and waits for one of us to show up or someone."</p><p>Meanwhile Ranko She was leaving an ice crema shop, "Strawberry Sundays can only bring myself to enjoy as a lady thanks dad!" she then bumped into some guy with a wooden sword dressed like a samurai who seemed to me smitten with her but he didn't notice, "Sorry looking for someone oh wait their he is! Hay Ryoga turn this way!" she said waving.</p><p>The guy turned looked and ran over to his friend only for the Guy to elbow him in the face, "you should not have this red haired pigtailed girl you are unworthy or my name isn't tatewaki Kuno!"</p><p>Ryoga jumped up holding his nose, "YOU ASS SHE IS JUST MY FRIEND!"</p><p>Ranko shivered, " yeah man! He is dating another one of my friends he just got lost and we were looking for him! " she shivered only for!</p><p>Ryoga pulled off his bandana and swing it some how it slashed off the tip of Kuno's wooden sword, "you shouldn't jump the gun like that!"</p><p>Kuno growled and slashed at Ryoga making him jump back to avoid his slash with some how slashed the side walk.</p><p>ryoga blinked at that, "… impressive!" he said throwing his Bandana like a throwing star only for Kuno to give a side ways slash that cut it.</p><p>the swordsman said, "please I know that move my sister use it, it's a martial arts rhythmic gymnastics move!"</p><p>Ryoga put on a new bandana , "what can I say it makes a good sneak attack but if you are going for more then even So this this!" he held his hands out and fired off a Blast that made Everyone's eyes widened and jump out of the way, well everyone but Tatewaki.</p><p>he held out his wooden sword holding it back, "what is this!?" he demanded to know.</p><p>Ranko blinked as she said, "…. Yeah that's what I want to know?" she said watching the energy blast, being held back like it was an anime.</p><p>Ryoga smirked, "The Shishi hokodan I takes negative emotions such as I will never be good enough for my Fluttershy and turns it into an outword blast!"</p><p>the red head continued blinking as she said, "… most learn or reverse engineer …. I sound like sparkle! Speak of the lady!"</p><p>the other girls including shampoo shoved up and in a moment Kuno got star struck but them all as his wooden sword broke and the now drained blast hit him only hard enough to knock him out.</p><p>Fluttershy hugged her boyfriend as Ranko and shampoo hugged and she said, "We need to ask about Kuno when we get back he seems like he will be a problem!"</p><p>little did the elements of harmony , Ranko and shampoo know Kuno was dreaming about all of them marrying him.</p><p>when back to the tendo's Akane had filled them in on Kuno.</p><p>Ranma who was now male again said, "Great so we'll see him every day!"</p><p>applejack was in alicorn form casting a spell on ryoga and Fluttershy, "their now Ryoga can't be more then ten feets away form yah flutters!"</p><p>the human form Fluttershy smiled as she poured water on her boyfriend's head and picked up his piglet form, "And I know of a better way to make sure you don't get lost anymore!" she then put him right in her sweeter so his head was looking at it making the piglet turn red and everyone's jaw dropped.</p><p>Kasumi was dusting as she looked at this and said, "…so Fluttershy is ironic then?"</p><p>Genma and the father of the Tendo girls both then said, "Lucky man!" in a moment both where kicked by every lady in the house even with Ranko changing again to join in.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Tendo Dojo.</p><p>the ponies were in human form looking at plushies. Applejack looked at her eagle one, "At least this one makes sense, sense we's saying ah's American!"</p><p>Pinkie pie looked at her bunny one, "it's cute but I am a Pikachu kind of Lady!" she said looking to Fluttershy.</p><p>the sky girl held up a pig plushie, "…. This is spooky on the nose!" she said as it looked just like Ryoga's curse seal form.</p><p>Rarity blinked and said, "I know I got cat I put it in the pin for donations don't want Ranma going cat fu mode on us!"</p><p>Twilight looked at a plush wizard monkey and said, "this one is also spooky close Girls, Kuno has a talent for picking plushies I guess!"</p><p>Rainbow dash held up a plush Robin and added, "Creepily so!"</p><p>shampoo walked in with the box," Shampoo throw blush butterfly in and Ranma throw plush pidgin In!" they all throw them into the donation box.</p><p>Ranma walked in holding a school bag, "this is to much send Akane a plush doll of a bride fine, Sending you girls minus Shampoo and Fluttershy that's fine your single! Send one to me that's fine he doesn't know it's a curse thing, But Shampoo and Flutters are taken that crosses the line!"</p><p>he said as he head out something they all did each grabbing a school bag with pulled Ryoga their ways thanks to the magic as Flutters said, "perfect now I won't lose you when I can't carry you around as a little piggy!"</p><p>Shampoo looked to her, "he probably prefer that!" As they walked they noticed Akane fighting a horde of guys and Nabiki comment, "the is a rumor she will date anyman who best her like an amazon!"</p><p>At with point Pinkie pie ducked behind a wall and came out as a pony doing her one man band act making them run off screaming " YOU SEE THE UNICORN TOO RIGHT?"</p><p>once behind another pole she was human just fine and dressed now like a pink haired anime Ninja Akane looked at her and said, "…. How even?"</p><p>Ranma held up his hand, "I said it once and I'll say it again We have nothing to fear till she figures out how to make shadow clone happen!"</p><p>he then noticed Kuno and said, "Yo Tatewaki I am Ranma Saotome!" he called out.</p><p>the Kuno shouldered his wooden sword, "So you're the one Akane is arranged to married but won't so it's just a live in the same roof to get the escape close guy, and twin of big tailed girl I am sorry I mean Ranko!" he said trying to be civil.</p><p>the fighting nodded and said, "yes! Now if you want to send plushies and other things to single ladies that's fine I am not Mad about sending gifts to my sister, but me and her have a childhood insistent related fear of cats!"</p><p>Kuno nodded and held his chin, "So sorry about that then I heard they were all living under the same roof I thought I was lucky but it seems I offend one!"</p><p>the kung fu fighter nodded, "yes you did in two ways one Flutters short for Fluttershy with is Hatameku's nickname has a boyfriend and Shampoo is dating me so we have beef. Ryoga would challenge you himself but you two just fought So I challenge you to a duel for honor!"</p><p>the fighter bowed and said, "Very well it appears so if you win I will respect Shampoo and the butterfly one's relationships and go after only the other ones! After school!"</p><p>Ranma nodded as he walked into the school with the others blinking.</p><p>At lunch.</p><p>Akane looked to Ranma, "are you crazy?"</p><p>the guy smirked, "while I am flattered you are worried you forget I know how he fights thanks to what happened a few days back, he has skills with a wooden sword enough to cut stone! Disarming him would leave him open like how he fell when Ryoga's Blast broke it! Don't' worry I have a game plan!"</p><p>past them ran Applejack who quickly ducked into a club room to hide form Kuno she breath a sigh of relief when She saw a guy sitting at a computer, he had glasses black hair black eyes dressed in the mail uniform he also had a scare on his throat.</p><p>the girl said," …. You can calls me Aj!" she said not bring herself to use her lie name! and he nodded and typed on the computer to spell out, "Doku ! just Doku!"</p><p>the country girl blinked, "waits doesn't that mean dork?" he nodded she then walked over noticing the cursed spring, "… yous studying the curse springs?"</p><p>The stereotype nerd point to the sigh that read curse spring research club and Applejack smiled," you's just made many new friends partner! And you don't even know it! Me and my friends all fell into it!"</p><p>She said grabbing some water off the fridge and pooring it splashed hitting the nerd too so As applejack was now an alicorn her eyes widen at what the nerd became and said, "….Dam! how is that a curse!"</p><p>Later on after school.</p><p>Ranma walked up to the fields to face Kuno who had his sword shouldered and he ran in with his sword.</p><p>Only for Ranma to jump into the Tree to avoid the slash and hold out a hand firing off a red energy shot!</p><p>Kuno jumped back avoiding it as it made a creator, "that is the same thing bandana man used!" he said pointing at Ranma.</p><p>the fighter said, "No but I did reverse engine it despite having a slap stick comedy abusive child hood I couldn't bring up enough negative emotion to mark it work So I subbed in self worth but I see you where ready for it this time!"</p><p>the anime club was going wild form what they saw while others jaws dropped!</p><p>Kuno then slashed cutting down the tree making Ranma flip and landed on the ground, "I may not have the agility and speed of Ranko but I still have stealth!" he said vanishing through speed and reappearing to land an elbow strike on Kuno.</p><p>Who turned to slash only for Ranma to avoid it and jump out of another tree, "this is where having a scum bag for a dad comes in handy!" he said landing a two footed kick to Kuno's Face knocking him back making him drop his sword.</p><p>A moment Later Ranma picked up Kuno let go and landed a punch to his face knocking the Kuno out cold to everyone's shock, "thank you scum bag dad! That is the only time I will say that! I swear, or it better at least be it!"</p><p>Afterwards While most of the group with curse and Shampoo went off to the curse spring research club Rainbow head off for track practice as she joined it to work on her speed.</p><p>In the club Doku throw Ranma and them a bar of soap and blinked and he typed on the computer, "the soap numbs the skin so the cold hot and hot sense is numbed making it so random water like rain or poodles can't change you for a few hours after using! I call it water proof soap!"</p><p>Twilgiht blinked, "Now this is a brake through when Aj told us about you I though she was crazy but!" she made it glow, "you are right this is a temp cure! Doku you will be seeing us a lot!"</p><p>Later on at the Tendo's they heard a scream of pain that came form Applejack, "FUCK I SLIPPED ON THE FUCKING SOAP OH SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A BATH NOT A SHOWER I THINK I BROKE MY DAM LEG ….STILL HUMAN SO ONLY ANOTHER GIRL COME HELP ME! SHIT WORKS!"</p><p>Shampoo ran off.</p><p>the tendo's father said, "Take her to doctor tofu</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Applejack was on crotches as she point to her broken left leg," broken leg for weeks for crying out loud y'all could have gone with out the good doctors freak out when Kasumi came out!"</p><p>Twilgiht was in pony form was laying down using magic to check on a list," you think that is bad all that water proof soap vanished and the main ingredient doesn't bloom again for ten years joke is on who ever stole it not only is it temporary but over use will make them brake out in a horrible rash! But we need to do something about this whole Kasumi is too dense to realize doctor Tofu is in love with her thing!"</p><p>The sound of a tray of Tea cups hitting the ground game as Kasumi stood their blinking, "but he was my child hood doctor, he gave me a checkup when I was ten!" she said shivering in horror.</p><p>Pinkie pie walked by in human form and sighed, "Reality ensues give it take!"</p><p>Kasumi then ran out to the training room to see Ranma avoiding Akane's every blow then winning by simply tripping her as Ranma said, "Sorry lady your to aggressive and off balance!"</p><p>before the lister could do anything Kasumi was holding her down cutting her hair, "hold still sis not going to let that creepy doctor project his stalking of me on to you after I am done doing this you are teaching me how to fight I have a creep to beat the shit out of!" she said with fire in her eyes that scared her younger sister.</p><p>Rarity and Nabiki where were talking about selling rarity's dress online jumped and hugged in fear at Kasumi's new fire!"</p><p>Ranma nodded and held his chin, "fair enough you can join me and Shampoo in an hour!" he said backing off as he looked back and said, "What I deal with crazy ladies all the time, hell I am a crazy lady half the time!" he said clearly breaking the fourth wall like Pinkie pie.</p><p>A Few hours later out in the garden Ranma was in female form doing martial arts moves with Shampoo and Kasumi as Ranma said, "it will be easier to teach you my female forms agility based fighting style Kasumi!"</p><p>Kasumi nodded now in a yellow version of Ranma's outfit as she did the pose and everything. Soun watched as he commented while rubbing his mustache, "not the daughter I thought but so long as one of the marries him who gives a shit weather she shares him or not! Right Genma?" Genma nodded while itching his arm.</p><p>A few weeks later.</p><p>Kasumi had her hair cut short much Like Akane's current hair style as she kicked a board Ranma held and she broke it and she smiled but Ranma said, "A board won't hit you back Kasumi!"</p><p>A few weeks later the flowery girl now had muscle mass to her not enough to make her look any less lady like but enough to know she could kick an ass if she had to. She was currently avoiding strikes form Shampoo's wooden training sword.</p><p>the amazon smiled as she went in only for Kasumi to smirk and trip the amazon while grabbing the blade handle and elbowing shampoo making her drop the weapon.</p><p>As she fell Kasumi held her the weapon to her neck with a smirk but Shampoo rolled and flipped landing a too foot kick to her chin making her fall back as she land on her left hand.</p><p>the hand standing amazon, "you no win, but you disarm. Shampoo say you honorary Amazon,and co wife now!" she said hopping to her feet.</p><p>Kasumi smirked happily throwing her fist into the air, "yes!"</p><p>A week later she went to see doctor Tofu in is office, before he could act stupid she slapped him shocking him as she said, "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME ! YOU WHERE MY DOCTOR WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL! THAT MAKES YOU A FUCKING PEDO!" She said kicking the doctor to be against the wall so he was holding his gut, "now you are this town's only doctor but if you so much as look at me! or try to project your creepiness on to my sisters or any other woman young enough to have been a little girl while you where an adult you will wake up without your reproductive parts!"</p><p>the new fighter turned sticking her head up and she yelled, "AND EYES AT THE ROOF NOT MY BUTT OR I WILL BRAKE YOURS! " She then punched the wall making a fist print in it before leaving.</p><p>At with point Genma who had a horrible rash came in crying.</p><p>Later on at the Tendos Applejack who no longer need a cast was in pony form laying on doku's lap as he was brushing her mane with a smile as she happily said, "this is what ah's missed most!"</p><p>Fluttershy was smiling in pony form in Ryoga's lap as He crushed her mane too the two guys thumbed up before turning back to their task!</p><p>Pinkie pie was in human form doing cartwheels in a sakura costume before landing on the ground and hitting it preforming a cherry blossom impact to her joy and those watching's horror!</p><p>Pinkie pie smiled as she span behind a tree coming out in a costume of a white outfit with snow flake hair flips belong to an orange haired healer, she then muttered something summoning an energy wall as she kicked it and it held and she smiled, "YES! I GOT SAKRUA AND ORHIME'S POWERS WORKING! NOW TO NEIL!" she said back flipping out of the way.</p><p>Ryoga blinked and pointed, "…. We will only worry when she gets shadow clone working!... this is also why I am not teaching her my energy blast move! She will use it to get dragonball stuff working! We don't need no spirit bomb throwing right now!"</p><p>Doku nodded as he brushed applejack's mane as Applejack happily said, "focus on the goodness Genma got the body rash showing he took all the water proof soap and is now to allergic to ever use the stuff again so now he doesn't even have the temp meds!"</p><p>Meanwhile in Equestria.</p><p>Celestia was walking to her sister in the royal garden , "We finally a hint of the elements it appears they tried to test a teleportation spell and went with our worlds outward flow of magic!"</p><p>Luna nodded and said, "So they are probably fine just lost in the realm with out magic unable to return… Sister you aren't?"</p><p>the white alicorn looked up at her sister's moon, "I must I taught Twilgiht the spell I have to make sure she is ok!"</p><p>Luna nodded as she said," I left you to rule alone for thousands of years it's only fair you do the same Sister love you!"</p><p>Celestia and her sister nuzzled, "love you to my baby sister!"</p><p>the next morning Ranma was coming out of the pound as Ranko and picking up Ryoga as a pig she set the guy on her head as she said, "yeah stupid for me but for you it's a drowning problem We'll need to handle that up!"</p><p>the pig was panting for air as Ranko walked in and heard the phone ring and answered, "hello hello Tendo dojo Ranko Saotome speaking ?"</p><p>In China on the other end Cologne was speaking, "why hello future grandson slash granddaughter in law it's me cologne!"</p><p>Ranko smiled as the human form Fluttershy picked up Ryoga and put him in her top, "yeah hi cuture great grandmother in law!"</p><p>the old amazon said, "my dear just call me Cologne now I am calling as we have another pony that arrived in the spring of the drown girl! Said her name was Celestia and she was looking for the ones with you!"</p><p>Ranko nodded as she shock her hair out to get it dry, "Oh yeah the princess slash sun goddess Lady story checks out!"</p><p>on cologne's end Celestia's human form easy seven foot tall muscular and beautiful like an amazon lady with long flowing pink hair, pale white albino skin, and let's just say her figure put pinkie to shame same hips waist and firm back side as the other girls but if Pinkie pie had goats, She had the highground.</p><p>Celestia point dressed in a Chinese dress yellow in color with she wasn't able to completely button leaving it open like a V, with nothing else but black slipper shoes on point to her, "is that my little ponies?"</p><p>Cologne looked up, "Know it's Ranma well Ranko right now want to talk to him!" she nodded and the old lady hand the phone to the alicorn in human form.</p><p>Ranko said, "you the princess?"</p><p>Celestia nodded and said "why yes I was told you were keeping my little ponies safe are any on here to talk to me!"</p><p>on her end Ranko was holding the phone up with her shoulder as she did her nails and said, "let me see Applejack and Fluttershy are on dates, so no, Rainbow is doing track club thing, so nope, Rarity is out shopping, nope, Pinkie pie is cooking in full on song mode so not for another five minutes their so in the interest of not running up the long distance bill on either side nope, and Twilight went to the library so nope sorry all out!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Twilgiht was flying over the town holding books with magic, "Flight so useful!"</p><p>that is when she stopped seeing a red flash of magic making her land on a roof of a creepy old manor at the end of the street everyone stayed away form.</p><p>At that point a pony that looked a lot like the good version of King sombra but his outfit was red, his mane was like the evil version , fanged teeth he had red eyesand most of all he had two horns on the side of his head, and he bowed, "Welcome princess to my manor I am Sombra seventh of the bicorn!?"</p><p>The alicorn's jaw dropped as the pony before her morphed into a human form, he looked like he had pale grey sickly skin black hair the same as his mane dressed in white shirt black coat pants and boots. The gothic young man bowed and said, "Welcome to my home the home of the Kessho clan Come inside it is better inside!"</p><p>Twilight followed confused blinking as she noticed other bicorn and humans like sombra seven as he said, "my ancestor the original sombra used you in a plan it would send him and his people the umbra or bicorn to another world free of the crystal heart and what it could do to us here in the past and now we stand. I've been monitoring you sense arrival even reading my ancestors notes I most say he didn't mention how level you are princess Twilgiht sparkle"<br/>he said turning back to his bicorn form to kiss her hoof making her blush.</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>and welcome to the first original arc Celestia and the Kessho introduction arc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight was currently in her human form walking with Sombra or at least his descendant in a library, "I am so lucky I made a spell so my cloth vanish when I become a pony but reappear when I become human or less I would have to be pony form right now and unable to read kanji!" She said happily.</p><p>the man behind her blushing as Twilight read one of the books, "this is Sombra's journal …. Gee he talked about me a lot…" she then noticed the heir to the clan and current Sombra bowing to kiss her hand, "I know all my life I read about how you best my wicked ancestor and allowed me family to be, granted the later was an unknown side effect but I dreamed of meeting Princess Twilight sparkle for so long!" he said getting up holding her hand.</p><p>Twilight was red as he went to kiss her and in her head fireworks exploded.</p><p>the next day, Twilight was walking back to the tendos hair a mess giving a spin to know away Kuno as she said, "sorry Kuno this Ass is off the market!" she said happily with a giggle as she adjust her glasses.</p><p>She came in and stretched, "Sorry I didn't come home girls but you won't believe it we're not the only ponies here! When we beat Sombra him and his trapped fellow shadow ponies got sent here were they used the curse spring to gain human forms their descendant can switch between human and pony at will and they are a new type Bicorns two horns. Their heir or prince may have Sombra's name and can't deny the good look he shares with him but he is a charmer , I am dating him now and he charmed the pants off me Literarily best pony ride ever!"</p><p>that is when Twilight noticed Celestia in Alicorn form jaw dropped at what she said, Making the purple mare in human form say, "Oh fuck!"</p><p>the Solar goddess pony screamed before putting her hooves to her face, "IT HAS TO BE LIVING WITH THOSE CREEPS!"</p><p>Pinkie pie showed up covering Celestia's mouth so she can speak, "We only been here for a week and it's only to be emotional support for Ranma while he use the live together for a year then say they hate eachother escape clause in his arranged marriage with his father Genma sold him into to avoid paying for things all the time!"</p><p>Pinkie let go of Celestia's face, "Now I am going to let you speak then go get some hot water and change to human form bye!"</p><p>Celestia blinked, "…. THAT SCUM BAG!" she yelled using the royal Canterlot speaking voice.</p><p>Ranko walked in eating some strawberry icecream as she said, "…. Is the sun god about to smith my old man because if so I need to crap a camera!"</p><p>five seconds later;</p><p>Genma was struggling to land a hit but ever time he got close he jumped back in pain form burns thanks to the flaming aura of rage around Celestia as she slowly trotted towards him, "selling your son! Do you have any idea what you abuse, in my land there is a massive gender balance made worst by males of my race mating for life and refusing to donate out of instinct, meaning Most woman of my land will never be mothers because of this! We'll never have a daughter let along a son and you just throw it away!"</p><p>Genma looked around, "So his mother said if he isn't a man among men when she sees him she'll kill me him and herself and he is a lady half the time in mind and body!"</p><p>Celestia's eyes widen in horror as Ranma who was now male videoing said, "THEIR GOES THE DREAM OF HAVING ONE PARENT WHO GIVES A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT!"</p><p>Celestia blinked before asking going back to it, "THEN WHAT I SAID GOES DOUBLE FOR THAT AND PARDON MY HUMAN BITCH!" she said slowly walking, "I am going to burn you Genma! Burn you with the full might of the sun… burn you till no ashes remain!"</p><p>Genma jumped into the pound and came up a panda holding a sigh saying, "Pandas are protected hurt me now and you brake laws!"</p><p>the white Alicorn froze solid as Ranma yelled out," there is more then one way to make him hurt princess!"</p><p>In a moment the human form pinkie pie was in the upstairs window, "I found his dirty book collection Shoot a fire ball at it!" she said holding a trash bag out and Celestia smirked as she shot the fireball at it and pinkie dropped it.</p><p>the panda was crying horrible while rolling around.</p><p>Kasumi appeared out a window now and said, "I got my dad's here might as well burn it too!" she said throwing it as Celestia burned it with a fireball as well.</p><p>now the tendo's father joined the panda!</p><p>Fluttershy was petting ryoga's piggy form as she said," this house is almost clean now!"<br/>At that point the Alicorn form Applejack trotted by, "should we's be worrying about Ranma's mom and her murder suicide thing coming?"</p><p>Shampoo sighed as she walked in, "we worry about that when need too. Later now grandmother open Chinese restaurant shampoo need to work their!"</p><p>Celestia calmed down and sighed, "I best I should go get human form and dressed to handle the meeting with this Kessho ponies!"</p><p>Later on Celestia now in human form in a lady's business suit with a skirt that had a slide up the sides and a few buttons unbuttoned thanks to a mass issue was walking to said creepy manor.</p><p>Rarity held her human form chin, "fits the dark crystal theme!" in a moment the current Sombra opened the door and in a moment Twilight jumped and kissed him.</p><p>once inside Celestia was glaring till he took on his bicorn form and bowed saying, "Princess Celestia!"</p><p>the white alicorn's only reaction was, "OH NOW HIS HOT!" making her former student glare with fire at her as she held the pony and said, "MINE!"</p><p>Ranma held up his hand as he said, "As the only non-pony here do you mind if I use your bath room?" the guy nodded and point to the left.</p><p>Later on in the main area a loud speaker announcement came on and said " hide the kids and foals people we have a cat fu code!"</p><p>Celestia blinked while Fluttershy held the panicking piggy ryoga , " I HAVE TO CALM DOWN RANMA!"</p><p>Applejack then spoke up making a magic image of Ranma as a kid crying as he was tied up with fish tied to him and dumbed into a cat of feral cats multiple times, "this are snap shouts form Ranma's foalhood princess!"</p><p>all who were learning growled at it as She said, "and like most marital artiest given this cat trauma his defense for being around cats is to act like home himself, with some how makes his little mineral deposits at the ends of his fingers and tails act like ultra-claws! Fluttershy can talk to animals so she can normal calm him down!"</p><p>Meanwhile in a training room Ranma was acting like a cat scratching right through a wooden dummy as he did so while meowing.</p><p>That is when Fluttershy Ran in holding Ryoga as a piggy as she said, "Calm down Ranma friends are here relax!" Ranma walked over on all fors and rubbed his back against her leg while purring as Fluttershy got down and petted him making him pur, "this is perfect now let's hope they get rid of the cats so this doesn't happen again."</p><p>A few hours later Ranma was himself again holding his head, "…. I am so sorry for the mess!"</p><p>Sombra in human form, "I should be the one saying sorry I should have asked if anyone had problems with cats to put my little kitty up and we could have avoid all that claw damage."</p><p>ranma looked embarrassed as he said, "I also pooped in your cat's litter box….. I said I had to go!"</p><p>the current sombra was trying to hold in a laugh as he said, "the maids are going to hate you!"</p><p>Pinkie shivered," A poo joke that's how we end the chapter a poo joke!?</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>pinkie pie came up In alicorn form, "Next chapter Celestia spies on the sombra Twilight date while Kuno challenge sombra to a fight! See you next time!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celestia was currently in human form in her Chinese outfit as she didn't have another one trying to spy on Sombra and Towairaito's date, She was ignoring all the love sick men and women hitting on her.</p><p>it took the human form pinkie pie saying, "My goats bow to she who holds the high ground!" for the former princess to get it!</p><p>she turned into an alley way with a bottle of water and flow out the top as an alicorn people hardly look up so it was the easier way to spy.</p><p>to her own shame Sombra was a perfect gentlemen, stopping her form walking into a poodle that could have made her change. Guarding her form Splash form a Car leaving him wet form it and all that.</p><p>But then that is when Tatewaki Kuno showed up slashing his sword down sending a wave of energy to Celestia's shock Only for sombra to hold out his hand a summon a magic shield to block it. "what in the world!"</p><p>Tatewaki growled holding his wooden sword, "I know you witch you casted a spell on the lovely Towairaito!" he said angrily as Celestia watching commented, "Oh shit that's what I was thinking!" she covered her mouth at her human swear.</p><p>Twilight held out her hand summoning an orb or water form a poodle and she adjusted her glasses, "Kuno I have magic too he can't cast a love spell on me!"</p><p>Takewaki growled," then an arrange marriage to merge two magical families I still not stand for this!" he said slashing sending off another energy wave.</p><p>Sombra's shield held strong as he said, "sir she is here dating me by choice it is not arranged and your firing off energy waves form your wooden sword clearly you don't have a high ground on magic!"</p><p>Kuno kept slashing sending off Energy waves as Twilight rolled her eyes, "Only way to get something through his head is to beat him in a fight!"</p><p>Sombra then held his chin and said," then let's fight like Men Kuno!" he said dropping his shield and summoning two red crystal Katanas, "here two equal magic weapons each made to weight the same as a wooden sword!"</p><p>Kuno took the Katana and swung it around, "yes but it lacks a wrapping so it's handle is slippery!" in a moment white wrapping appeared around it as Twilight said, "their just so you can't say you lose unfairly!"</p><p>people were running form real life magic as Kuno went in for a slash. Only for sombra to Block and swung his sword sending out an arc of black flames.</p><p>Kuno jumped slashing his sword down to send out his energy wave to knock it down before giving a trust to send off his air bullet with made Sombra spin his sword around to knock it away to a building knocking it down, "… thank goodness that please was going to be knocked down anyway!"</p><p>Was all the current Sombra could say as he blocked a sword strike form Kuno using two hands.</p><p>Kuno had a one hand grip on the match, "I will say all the horrible things I think of you but you have similar sword skills for a dark wizard!"</p><p>Sombra jumped back and point with his katana, "Kuno Kuno! Magic is like a device it runs out and needs recharging, I don't want to be caught unable to defend myself" he said giving his sword a trust to use a black fire version of the air bullet Kuno used.</p><p>Only for the blue thunder to slash the ground kicking up dust form the side walk's now shattered plate that hit blocked the fireball making a stone wall with Kuno jumped up on and then off as he swung down. Sending out another energy wave, "I learned the art of energy wave to match Ranma and Ryoga's energy attacks!"</p><p>sombra slashed the ground summoning a wall of Black fire that blocked the strike Again something Kuno used but with a more magical black fire flare!</p><p>Twilight was adjusting her glasses and fanning herself, "A magic sword fight over me! don't I feel like the bell of the ball! Even if one is Kuno! GO SOMBRA!"</p><p>Kuno landed slashing side ways only for Sombra to block it as he said, "you are indeed a worthy swordsmen! But your magic allows you to learn what took me years so easily!" at that point Kubo drew his wood sword form his side with reverse grip and span it.</p><p>he then gave two quick slashes sending off two energy waves that formed an X and pinkie pie said, "it's like in bleach! HOW DARE YOU PULL THIS MOVE OFF KUNO!"</p><p>Sombra summoned a second wall of fire as he covered his blade in black fire as the wave was blocked he charged out, "two swords so it's only fair I up my match to match!" he said holding out his left arm to gain a crystal shield covered in black fire!</p><p>Kuno slashed using two hand swords slashes his crystal saber was doing well but his wooden one was being shredded and burned form slashing with flaming crystal.</p><p>before long The blue thunder was forced to abandoned his wooden sword now just a burned handle as he held out his crystal one, "I will not lose I AM THE BLUE THUNDER TATEWAKI KUNO!" At that point Blue thunders truck and Kuno held out his Blade letting it be struck charging his blade with Lighting.</p><p>he then used his wave slash again this time the wave was covered with Lighting as pinkie pie eat popcorn saying, "this just got naruto!"</p><p>Sombra held out his shield and when the wave hit it the shield shattered leaving Kuno with a sparking with blue thunder crystal sword and the heir of his clan holding a black fire covered crystal blade.</p><p>Both panting as Kuno said, "I know you are joking you can use magic to strike me down at a moment!" he said charging in for a slash only for sombra to hold his sword up at his side to block it.</p><p>sombra smiled," that's because She already chose me Kuno! My name is Sombra Kessho the seventh descendant of the bicorn" he aid as he slashes the ground sending out a wave of magic that knocked over Kuno.</p><p>Celestia nodded watching as she said, "I am not need!"</p><p>later on Celestia was in a guest room in the tendo's laying in alicorn form, she sighed immortality was impossible here she could have a family love and all she want but how could she when she wasn't truly human with would mean starting relationships on lies.</p><p>She sighed looking up at the night sky, "May be out their something will come for me!" she closed her eyes to have the same dream she always had on were she had a son at her side.</p><p>little did she know her wish upon a star would come true some day.</p><p>but tomorrow would bring a change.</p><p>Applejack while walking to school with Doku stepped in and grabbed a ribbon being used as a whip, " YOU LEAVE THOSE GIRLS ALONE PARTNER!"</p><p>the lady growled, "a country bumpkin like you dares get in my way I an the Black Rose Kodachi Kuno! I challenge you with anything goes rhythmic gymnastic!"</p><p>aj's jaw dropped, "….." she picked up a phone and said, "girls got challenged by Kuno's sister… they are multiplying.</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Tendo house Rarity was pointing at a clip board with Kohachi's picture while everyone listened, "Ok now someone's wardrobe can tell you a lot about it! and thanks to Nabiki helping me sell my dresses online I know about her she orders with hidden pockets so she will cheat!"</p><p>they all nodded as Rarity also point to one with the kanji for dad, "her father isn't around saying her older brother Kuno is probably the one who raised her so probably just as off her rocker as the her brother!"</p><p>they all nodded as Ranma got up and stretched as he took Rarity's place at the lead as he plaid a video of Kodachi's material arts match to show her using a ribbon as a sword to cut a club to everyone's horror as Ryoga said, "there is a metal wire in the ribbon to make it easier!"</p><p>Everyone looked to him as he took off his bandana and used it to cut into the wall, "how do you think I learned how to cut with my bandana? I studied marital arts rhythmic gymnastics simple to know how to do that!"</p><p>Fluttershy smiled, "perfect you can train applejack in it!"</p><p>Pinkie pie held up her hand sand said, "And I'll go talk Kuno into making sure his sister Doesn't cheat! Wish me luck Reequip!" in a flash she was now dressed like a weapon master mage in clear heart form, she adjusted the die of her top in the back as she said, "Going to need to play dirty! A bit!" She said walking off.</p><p>before anyone could say anything Kasumi said," she isn't doing shadow clone so don't worry!"</p><p>Ranma then cleared his throat and point to Doku, "Now Doku so kindly point out in text we can tell Kohachi's body stile is about agility and speed you can tell because she lacks the muscle of a lady fighter. I mean she is thinner and more doll like then My female form! And I get compared to a fucking barbie doll all the time like that!"</p><p>Applejack blinked but the gender shifter continued, "it means she goes for rapid light blows to deal damage rapidly, if your endurance is high enough you should be able to handle knock her out with one of two blows as she lacks the endurance to take a hit!"</p><p>Celestia was the only alicorn in pony form blinked as she looked around, "My war room isn't this professional ?" she said stunned.</p><p>Twilgiht adjusted her glasses and said, "Explains a lot but Ranma is right now lets talk about armaments!" she said getting up and pinning to the board a list of things, "the ribbon whip, the throwing ring with act as blunt shuriken, clubs, balls of all sizes and anything that can be span or thrown. Now applejack get up here and remove the coat to show us the outfit!"</p><p>applejack sighed walking up in a trench coat removing it and her heat to show off the rthymetic gymnastic one piece under it, green with red apples covering it, it hugged her figure a lot making Genma and the tendo father pass out with nose bleeds.</p><p>Doku was also bleeding form the nose as Aj blushed and Twilight point to Aj's stomach, "As you can tell Aj is an Amazonian beauty!" shampoo nodded, "she has a tone tight muscular body that is still feminine and hot , No yuri!"</p><p>Aj was red and covering herself a bit as Rainbow got up and said," with means she would be a whiz with the club, and able to throw the rings with force so what we need to work on is keeping her balance on the ball incase our lady Kuno goes for a trip and how to use the ribbon blade move like ryoga!"</p><p>Ryoga got up as he said, "We shall start right away come with me AJ it's time to learn!" he said taking the blushing country girl along.</p><p>Later on Pinkie pie returned for some reason dressed like a sailor scout as she said, "took Ten costume changes but Kuno got his sister to agree to not cheat, and mostly it's because I said Ranma doesn't like cheaters May she never find out he is allowed multiple wives or we would have a Kuno bride!"</p><p>Nabiki blinked and held her head," I know you are talking about the sister but I just pictured her brother in a wedding dress making out with Ranma!"</p><p>Ranko walked in filing her nails as she said, "thanks for the nightmares Nabiki! Ok we have a week to make Aj an agility and balance machine! How are we doing?"</p><p>Aj then fell into the room as a large ball hit her on the face Ryoga walked in, "she mastered how to cut with the ribbon easy it's the balance shit that she is failing at! Mostly because she is use to having four legs to stand on not Two!... Wait that's it!" he then picked her up, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"</p><p>Later on Celestia walked in her eyes widen as Applejack in human form was smiling doing a handstand while moving around on a ball by alternating hands and Ryoga smiled, "I was suck an idiot four legged creatures have lower centers of gravity form being closer to the ground by using her hands for the balls she once more has the lower center and the balance she always had can shine through thanks to normal training form the amazons of the village all the girls had!"</p><p>the white alicorn blinked as she watched Applejack continue it as she said, "ah's feels like a clown but good to have a counter!" She then flipped off to her feet as Ryoga put a hand on her shoulder, "you will be ready in a week!"</p><p>Doku smiled as he came in handing applejack a bottle of water to drink.</p><p>The white pony then whispered to Applejack, "I am sorry but what is his curse again?"</p><p>aj Swallowed the water as she said, "you's got to see it to believe it!" She said walking off with him!"</p><p>a few days later Aj heard a knock she was still in her gymnast uniform as she opened the door and jumped to cover as it was the male Kuno sibling Tatewaki "KUNO!"</p><p>the male simple held flowers as he said, "relax Alex I am only here to wish you luck the flowers are peace lily with mean luck not love! As a sigh of respect for who you choice to spent your life with do I hope you girl all come to me yes, but I will not force it! I hope you win! To knock my sister down so she may return to the sweet girl she use to be!"</p><p>he said as Aj took the flowers and he left and Shampoo walked up and said, "Sombra knock sense into him…"</p><p>Twilgiht came in adjusting her glasses as she made her hand glow to close the door, "you think having an enchanted crystal katana would make him more ego then less but oh well!"</p><p>The next day on the walk to school Akane blinked, "Wait no mob attacking me?"</p><p>nabiki then smiled as she said, "thank pinkie pies' one mare band act scaring them off now come on we are getting a new teacher today."</p><p>in their home room everyone's eyes widen as Celestia in huma nform walked in wearing a yellow business suit with skirt eyes fixed to her highground as Pinkie pie said, "my goats bow for you have the highground it's over"</p><p>the alicorn in human form " hello my name is Hinako I am your new teacher for this elective class of mythology!"</p><p>Ranma sighed, "of course she is this classes teacher! Who even is the principle?"</p><p>Later on Rainbow was blushing as this guy in the male unicorn with glasses and purple hair was handing her a rose, "Look Wakaru you're a nice guy and all helping me hide form Kuno in chest club and all but! I don't think it'll work out…"</p><p>he then whispered to her, "Why because your not human?"</p><p>Rainbow jumped as he said, "I saw you use hot water release to go back to your true self, I know of the springs because my dad is really a woman how fell into the spring of the drowned man and used it to get her girlfriend pregnant with his child and allow them to wed in this country trust me I know the springs and I all I care about is the soul inside Dashie."</p><p>Rainbow was crying as she grabbed him and held him, "Ok one date!"</p><p>Days later at the day of the contest Wakaru was holding Rainbow's hand as they got to their seats and applejack entered form one end.</p><p>Kokachi got un as span her ribbon, "like I will lose to a big gorilla like you!?"</p><p>in the commentary stand was Sombra and Twilight.</p><p>the current heir of his clan said, "this is your magic couple Sombra and Towairaito here ready to comment on this inter school match!"</p><p>Twilight nodded and said, "I know Aj a gymnast what's next flutters as a figure skater and Rarity a boxer?"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kodachi swung her ribbon, "BOW TO ME RED NECK!" She smirked only for Applejack to throw her rings off like throwing stars, the two objects cut into eachother leaving the ribbon ripped to shreds and the rings cut in one part.</p><p>Dashie blinked in confusion but Wakaru held up his hand, "it's simple Dashie strength Is mass times speed. While Kodachi has the speed sense she isn't using a weight ribbon with more mass she doesn't have the strength to cut all the way through something anymore!"</p><p>Dashi smirked as she said, "So my blows will hurt someone more if I hit them at full speed good to know!"</p><p>Kokashi had to drop her ribbon and pull out the clubs charging in with a flip to use them as melee weapons as Sombra said, "Let's see how this turns out for her!"</p><p>Applejack swung her own ribbon as she said, "yeehaw!" this swing cut the clubs off inches about Kodachi's hands making her land and looked confused.</p><p>Wakaru adjusted his glasses as he smiled, "AJ on the other hand as a lot more strength to swing her ribbon at the same high speeds of her rope giving her a snape that is clean enough to look like a cut almost!"</p><p>the female kuno was holding rings like shuriken as she jumped throwing them rapidly as Sombra said, "And she is left with nothing but speed! Her element!"</p><p>the Lady Kuno smirked as Apple jack jumped only for Smoke to come form the rings as Twilight said," they were throne so they count as a legal weapon but underhanded it be!" In the smoke Aj dropped her ribbon and the lady Kuno kicked out the balls.</p><p>she laughed holding Aj's Ribbon, "I got you know cowgirl!" her eyes then widen as the smoke gave way and Aj was hand standing on the balls changing hands to hop form one to another before hopping off landing in a slip and coming right up as she stretched her legs.</p><p>Sombra then said, "and with that display we have lost doku and the male Kuno! Everyone!"</p><p>Kodachi growled spinning the ribbon in her hand rapidly making a storm of Black rose petals storm around blocking Aj's view.</p><p>that is when the girl car wheeled behind her and land on her hand going in for a spin Kick only for Aj to duck it and sweep Kick the Lady Kuno.</p><p>As Kodachi landed on her back Aj took back her Ribbon as she said, "sorry but while your fast Ah's durable and strong! There are lots of set ups were we could beat eachother but this ain't yours!" She said as she put a lope in her ribbon making it a Lasso she span as her enemy rolled out of the way.</p><p>the girl Kuno barrel rolled grabbing and throwing the balls a few of them did hit Aj but it didn't do a thing as Twilight said, "yeah she isn't going to be able to Damage Aj fast enough to get her Kodachi has all but lost this match!"</p><p>Sombra nodded, "yeah she is running out of steam panting while Aj is just fine!" in a moment Kodachi was lassoed and Aj did a cartwheel knocking her out of the ring. Twilgiht smiled as the lady Kuno landed on her head and she said, "And winner by ring out and new world champ of anything goes martial rhythmic gymnastic Alex Jefferson or AJ for short!"</p><p>The crowd cheered as Aj looked embarrassed as Doku throw her , her hat to wear to cover her blush!"</p><p>the lady Kuno how ever got up holding her head, As she blinked and smirked.</p><p>the next day at the tendos Aj in her green night gown walked down spotted Kadachi and jumped up as she got in a fighting stance but the Kuno said, "any pony girl!"</p><p>the alicorn in human form looked confused as Kasumi walked in and said, "Sorry Aj but she spotted Celestia flying off and knows and the blow to the head gave her something no Kuno had before Sanity!"</p><p>the black rose crossed her legs, "why yes I can join Ranma's harem and my brother's only reaction would be dating Ranma's sister would be fair, but he won't get her as Ranko and Ranma are clearly one in the same thanks to a curse spring curse and Ranma is not Bi he is straight as male and a lesbian as a woman! I how ever am Polyromantic bisexual so a harem is right up my ally. My brother would approve the change in schools , I won't have to wait for the dress I order form Rarity and Nabiki's sight to come to me, and the fact I know all of this means I get to enjoy ti!" she said getting up and pulling Kasumi into a Kiss.</p><p>making the girl blush as the black rose broke it and added, "and I do mean all of it form the hunk to the cute girls I can't wait for an all girls date night with Ranko honey!"she said winking.</p><p>aj jumped ad turned to leave, "I am going to go back to bed! And when I wake up this will all be a dream!"</p><p>next day it wasn't and all she could say was, "GOT DAM IT YOU VARMINT!"</p><p>Ranko shrugged as Kasumi shampoo and Kodachi held on to her and said, "yeah going to a yuri club it was shampoo's pick so see you all in awhile."</p><p>Meanwhile Ryoga and on an ice ring with Fluttershy they where skating when this lady came out pinned Ryoga to the wall and said, "cute you're mine!" She then kissed him.</p><p>In a moment Fluttershy screamed in rage pulling the lady off her boyfriend by the hair, "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"</p><p>Ryoga was spitting and whipping his tongue on his sleeve as he said," Gross gross, I taste bacon and tooth pasta! The bacon is what I have a problem with!" he said feeling like a cannibal!</p><p>the lady growled," you dare pull the hair of half of the golden pair Azusa!"</p><p>the man he turns into a pig said, "I know were this is going! Come on let's get pinkie to each us our to trick skate for the match!"</p><p>Later on</p><p>Fluttershy pulled Kodachi aside and said, "I need a trick move!"</p><p>the kuno who was now sane smiled as she pulled out her ice skating dress it looked like her gymnast uniform with a side skirt as she said, "the skirt is pull off for a little rope!"</p><p>Fluttershy smiled as she said, "perfect I can use it to make that bitch look me in the eye so I can use the stare!"</p><p>the kuno was about to ask but Fluttershy grabbed her chin and she found herself frozen looking into fluttershy's eyes.</p><p>the black rose tried to move but asked, "…. Are you a vampire or something!"</p><p>the alicorn in human form, "no but I did spent a few hours as a vegetarian vampire back home!" the Kuno had a look of serious upon her face.</p><p>A few days later</p><p>Dashie and Wakaru where in an announcer box as he said, "good evening everyone I am Wakaru here with the lovely Dashie!"</p><p>Rainbow held out two fingers, "And we are commenting on flutters fight, never thought I would say that or see it! and she is doing it with blades on her feet, this is crazy!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the ice ring Sluttershy quickly skated grabbing Azusa arms pulling her away form her partner.</p><p>Wakaru then comment, "and a quick split that works out well sense most of their moves are tag team!"</p><p>Azusa growled, "first bitch want to take my piggy now she want to dance with me!" she yelled spinning with a toe of a skate on the ice with a rapid spin filling it with mist.</p><p>Fluttershy used the rip away part of her ice dancing skirt and span while skating with it and when she felt it moves held an arm out!</p><p>in a moment the mist died down as Azusa held her neck coughing form a clothline to the throat And that is when Fluttershy looked her in the eye with her arms crossed freezing the spoiled brat.</p><p>Rainbow dash then said, "for those of you who don't know what is going on, our little shy butterfly has the power of the stare! He look you in the eye you are frozen!"</p><p>her dorky boyfriend then said," that's a form of Haki! She use haki!"</p><p>Fluttershy then held her hands out charging a red energy blast and Rainbow added, " and she learned the Shishi hokodan or roaring lions bullet form her boyfriend, by channeling negative emotions out with chi it turns into your anime style energy blast Pinkie really wants to learn it but we won't allow it!"</p><p>the pink alicorn in human form called form the stands, "BUT I WANT TO KAME HAME HA TOO!?"</p><p>Azusa blinked as she said, "has to be trick this isn't an anime!" in a moment fluttershy's attack fired knocking her through the stands out of the ring as she did a spin on the ice and holding an arm up in victory as she said, "… Let this go out to all the want to be man stealers I will not allow a home wrecker to take my Ryoga!"</p><p>Mikado did his dance of death heading to ryoga only for the man to do a jump flip landing on his skates over him, Making Mikado look at him confused as he hit a wall and ryoga held his hands out them glowing and the other guy held up his hands and said, " I GIVE DON'T END ME LIKE IN STREET FIGHTER!"</p><p>Kodachi was fanning herself, "nice of Hatameku to use my rip away half skirt as a ruler to find her in the mist! Smart I never would have done that!"</p><p>Wakaru held his hand up and said, "And that is it works figure skating is no match for anime energy beams! That's the lessen of the day and I am thrilled by it!"</p><p>Dashie then said, "And this is your jock chick saying I am in love with a dork!"</p><p>everyone then left.</p><p>Later on Rarete was walking along looking around adjusting her boa when Someone throw a drink in her face, she spit, "HOW DID THAT! IT'S GRAPE I'LL NEVER GET HE STAINS OUT!"</p><p>That is when she saw a woman with short black hair muscled enough to rob her of a girlish figure a bit with a sports top black sports tanks and sneakers. She had a kanji tattoo on the side of her face for only love is yuri. "You bitches make me sick all girly and fruity looking for a man!"</p><p>Rarity growled as she saw her make up running in a street light, "I respect you don't swing the way of wanting a boyfriend, I respect how you want to live your life, but you don't' go disrespecting other's lives!" She then landed right hook to the lady's face making he stumble back.</p><p>the lady rolled her eyes, "so the fruity bitch wants to go!" she said cracking her knuckles she said going in for a straight left.</p><p>Rarity may not be a fighter but she had been in enough dangerous places she had some reflexes she ducked and landed a right to her gut knocking the bigger girl back a bit in shock, "also I think you are using that term backwards I would never use it! insults are below a me! but you ruined my cloth disrespect the fact I take pride in my looks and insult me for liking guys! That will not stand!"</p><p>the bigger girl, "how can you even know how to fight you fruits go down with one hit then I beat up their men and rub it in their faces!" she said confused at it wasn't going that way. She then went in for a left hook.</p><p>the alicorn in human form duck and did a flip this landed a kick to the girls chin and thanks to Rarity being in high heels the bigger girl was now bleeding form a slash on her face!</p><p>the bigger girls brown eyes turned red as she held it, "A PRISS MADE ME BLEED!"</p><p>Rarity landed her flip and said," Why yes I did thanks to dressing well!" the other lady growled, "THAT'S IT ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS KICK BOXING! I WILL BRAKE YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE WHERE YOU CAN'T CHEAT WITH HEELS! A WEEK THE GIRLS ONLY GYM" she said backing away to go tent to her facial cut!</p><p>Later on in the Tendos Rarity was in human form dressed in a white sports top purple sport shorts, with diamonds on the rim, purple fingerless boxing gloves and white toeless sock shoe things in a fighting stance against Kasumi.</p><p>Kasumi was in the same gear but all yellow and she was throwing a punch with Rarity blocked with a kick, "I took kick boxing to add to my new asswhoopen skills So I am the best to teach you Rarity, the lady you pissed off, is Yuki Yuri, legally changed to be so!"</p><p>Rarity blinked as she throw a punch, "Really she is a big dumb gorilla only in might I can see the problem if she hits me but!" She ducked and did a flip but Kasumi side stepped after her punch to avoid it as the alicorn blinked, "Ok point taken! That counter won't work twice! And wait how do you know her?"</p><p>Kasumi blinked, "me and Rainbow use to go to her gym but she left because of the harassment… Rainbow was able to get away with speed so the only one who got grabbed was me! don't worry I kicked her so hard I knocked out a tooth! Then I ran as she liked it!"</p><p>the alicorn in human form shivered, "and that tells me all I need to know about her! If I hit her to hard she will think it's date night!" she shivered as she held her head," bad mental image involving me and her!"</p><p>Akane walked by and asked, "What just happened?"</p><p>Kasumi then said, "Rarity has gotten into a fight against a yuri boxer who likes pain!" the younger tendo sister turned and went the other way.</p><p>the next day.</p><p>Rarity was already looking a bit more muscles but in a cute feminine away unlike who she would be facing in six days she was rapidly punching at a bag as Ranma held it, "yes that's it use that amazon chestnut roasting over an open fire fist! Stupid name amazing speed, it's your only hope to deal rapid light damage that adds up! Come on you girls may not be able to use pegasus powers in human form for lack of wings but with magic skill you could use magic like Twilight and Celestia can, Plus earth pony strength is still use able with a bit of a work out!"</p><p>the following day.</p><p>Rarity was rapidly kicking at the dummy as Shampoo held it and said, "yes you amazon now! You will beat gorilla!"</p><p>On training day three.</p><p>Akane was on a bike following Rarity in the work out cloths jogging she was getting stares form males she didn't before, "I don't get it you act like a princess now your working out and they are looking at you!?"</p><p>Rarity smiled," the area we live in his basically warrior tone! Everything is martial arts a figure turns more heads then a princess here! Unless your name is Celestia or what ever her cover name is!" She said happily flipping her hair.</p><p>on training day four.</p><p>Celestia was changing form her human form of hinako by using magic to heat a bottle to poor on her head making her turn into an alicorn in the tendo house," who is the principle their?"</p><p>she then spotted Rarity going to change out of her normal outfit and back into her training one, "don't have time to care have to knock out big gorilla in away she won't enjoy!"</p><p>the white alicorn looked confused but Ranma walked by dragging his knocked out dad in, "don't' ask it's weird, just like don't you ask about this! He is still alive! Don't worry."</p><p>On training day five.</p><p>Pinkie pie was cart wheeling down the streets in her human form following Rarity, "Gee Rares never thought I would see you being a fighter, it is almost as weird as me working at the old amazon's café with is cat themed, it's why we don't see it much because of all the cats and Ranma's fear!"</p><p>Kuno then walked up holding flowers to Rarity who high kicked him into the chin sending him flying.</p><p>the white fancy lady smiled," I also enjoy doing that!"</p><p>Training day Six.</p><p>Rarity was looking in a mirror sighing, "well tomorrow is the match day bring it on Yuki Yuri!"</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>welcome to this original match up!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the ring the bell rang and Yuki yuri came out swinging as Rarity moved and avoid her punches and kicks as she growled, "HOLD STILL SO I CAN KNOCK THE FRUIT OUT OF YOU!"</p><p>The Alicorn in human form avoid, "Still using that wrong not that I would use it any way!" She ducked and kept avoiding not throwing a punch.</p><p>yuki Yuri was growling form it as she roared in rage.</p><p>Commenting was Kodachi and Akane, the later of who rolled her eyes at her commentary partner. Blue haired lady said, "Ok I get it Rarity is using her rage and might against her to wore her down so she can knock her out later on!"</p><p>Kodachi fanned herself with a folding fan, "After all the men she beat to grab their girlfriends by the chest Yuki Yuri deserves far worst! This isn't anime were you can get away with being a pyscho lesbian we have laws! And we have the police standing by with stun guns sense they knew she will be her to be captured so no matter what she will be punished!"</p><p>Rarity was smiling as she duck and went for a punch to Yuri's abs making her gasp before the posing as a French lady cart wheeled out of the way of a round house and landed on her feet. "I am anime waifu material here me roar!"</p><p>akane comment, "you would think for a boxing champ or former before the arrest warrants came out would be doing better!"</p><p>Kodachi rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't expect you to get it you're a purest just like her! You know one thing and do it with class but that is why she is falling. Rarity isn't a pure blooded boxer she is a lady fighter she is treating this with a street fight going with what her body is telling her to do not what training drilled into her head!"</p><p>Rarity moved to the left avoiding a punch letting her elbow yuki in the neck making the boxer groan in pain.</p><p>The lady Kuno then said, " A boxer is trained to hit and kick as much as possible to leave the other party to injured to continue fighting back with is a sloppy fighting style everywhere outside of the ring as it leaves one open. Even all her street fights end with her win as she was able to land blows to the head to disorientate her foes!"</p><p>Akane was blinking, "and she is against someone who is a speed fighter dealing light blows why avoiding being hit! She can't land a hit on Rarity so as she gets tired and sloppy Rarity can strike more and take her down!" she said getting it!</p><p>Kodachi smiled as she fanned herself and smiled," And she who could have been in Ranma's harem but choices not gets it! there are other ways a strong hitter could win this fight if it was on the street. Outside Rarity could trip over something or someone could bump into her!" she said as Rarity was still avoid blows and going in for light quick strikes when Yuki was open.</p><p>Akane held up a hand and happily said," but in a ring it's flat perfectly affine space, no place to run and hide for sneak attacks, no other people to back up or get in the way and no animals to get in the way too."</p><p>Yuki growled in rage like a savage beast as she went in for a kick with Rarity ducked and moved to the right and came up with a left hook to her rips!</p><p>Yuri groaned in pain backing up holding it. Kodachi nodded, "And because of all this in this ring in this setting against a lady who keeps her cool no matter what, with more agility and speed yuki is out matched and is simple a wild Ape being worn down by a clever unarmed hunter!"</p><p>the bigger lady roared as she went in for a double Axe handle hit only for Rarity to duck and slide right between the ladies legs hop up with a spin as she went in for a Right and between the speed and the spin the Blow hit the back of her head making Yuki hit the ropes.</p><p>Rarity smiled as she hopped in place to keep in motion, "Really is that all you got I am not even sweety or running my make up! I mean I could have did my nails and been fine! " She then ducked and avoid a punch, "I mean it's funny in sad way you got mad at me seeing a porcelain doll easy to punch and brake because you gave into your darkest desirers and acted like an animal"</p><p>The other lady roared as she turned around swing with a left hook with Rarity ducked and she happily said, "you want to know what I think! You just attacked me on the street I remind you of someone Don't I? a lady that turned you down that you couldn't make yours! So you thought you would take that rage out of me brake me like you want to brake her well news flash there is more strength then your fist. Smarts is an even more dangerous one!"</p><p>Rainbow point to Wakaru, "like when this nerd got his bully mad so he would hit him right in front of his teacher parent so the parent wouldn't quit getting him out of trouble so said bully had to answer for his actions all of them on school and at home!"</p><p>the nerd held up two fingers on his left hand for a victory sigh, "lost the battle but fucking won the war!"</p><p>yuki roared as she went in for an overhead punch only for Rarity to side step it and land a knee strike to the bigger lady's gut before hopping back, "well news flash no means no! you can't run around hurting people! Your feudal excuse is no excuse this isn't some story were someone like you would get pity and a second chance!"</p><p>The bigger girl held her gut groaning but at that moment Rarity landed a double axe handle to the back of her head making her fall and in that moment the pale lady followed up with a kick to the head and a flip the land in her giving a two footed kick to the downed woman's back.</p><p>Akane's jaw dropped, "OUCH!" she said as a sound echoed through the ring of a bone braking.</p><p>Rarity stepped off hand on her hips as she said, "and with that your back is broken you can't get up!" She said moving her foot to stop the downed woman in tears form grabbing it, "Look at me Look at me! this is what feminine strength is the power to be who you want if even it's a stereotype the ability to defend your belief and be happy while respecting others while only fighting when the it's unavoidable." She then snapped her fingers and walked to the other side of the ring as the count start!</p><p>Before long Rarity was the declared the winner and in a moment police rushed in to grab the female fighter with the broken back as Rarity took a champ belt and put it over her shoulder and left, "and that is a win for me!"</p><p>Later on in her cell.</p><p>yuki looked up and her eyes widen their was a female creature light brown furry pony like face, one antler one horn dark fur on the body mimicking a one piece bikini a blue brid like wing on the back, black bat like fish like tail humanoid hooved right foot Green humanoid lizard left, right feminine humanoid lion hand the left was a bird talon hand. Figure of a model long flowing white hair. Yellow eyes with red pupils dressed in red belly dancer gear for some reason.</p><p>the lady was using a file to sharpen her lion claw " your jaw is wired shut to keep you form the fall damage oh this makes it so much easier, hello Yuki yuri, Really name Betty Breach! So you tried to take out your rage of Fluttershy not going out with you let along not even remembering she turned you down out on Rarity that is stupid.</p><p>she held out one of her clawed fingers, "Now I am a nice lady to a point but I can't stand for five things, Messing with flutters!" she left up another finger, "people who hate others for how they are like how you hate men for just living!" She held up her third finger, "being a bully but that's a bit hypocritical on my part! I am kind of a bitch or a bastard back in Equestria were I am a dude!" She held up her fourth finger and added, "anyone who mess with those pony girls but me!" she held up her fifth finger, "and my cousin Eris but that's the only thing are not guilty of!"</p><p>she then bowed and said, "I am the lord of Chaos Discord!" she said snapping her fingers making it rain chocolate all over town making those who knew the story stop well pinkie was just running around in the chocolate rain happily.</p><p>Discord used her fish tail to hit the other ladies face, "so tell me yuri girl Do you feel lucky punk!" she said striking a pose that showed she was Celestia's rival. " because your not I am going to make sure Jail brakes you! Bad!"</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>Pinkie pie jumped up in alicorn form and screamed, "WHY IS DISCORD A LADY NOW!"</p><p>Discord hit her on the head and said, "I'll explain next chapter Pinkie pie just wait! Bye bye next time Meet Dizzy why the hell am I a lady now? Why am I here? And will I do yuri things with Fluttershy while ryoga watches? Find out next time!" she then glow a kiss to you the reader!</p><p>Pinkie pie then popped up saying, "we are through the looking glass here or at least I am!" she said licking chocolate out of her fur!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the tendo's back yard Pinkie was in pony form being Scrubbed by Kasumi as she said," YOU WILL NOT DRIP CHOCLATE THROUGH THE HOUSE I CLEAN!"</p><p>the pink Alicorn struggled to get out, "HELP TO MUCH BUBBLES! CAN'T SEE NOTHING BUT SOAP!"</p><p>Everyone was gathered the only other form Equestria in pony form was Celestia, and Twilight.</p><p>Twilight currently was nuzzled up to her Sombra's bicorn form as she said, "sorry got lost in my boyfriend's eyes, Let's focus on what this means Discord how did he get here!"</p><p>They then all jumped at a lady's voice, "Not a he here!" they all jumped to see the lady Discord and jaw's drop as Discord said, "I messed up on making my body for this world!" she said filing her nails.</p><p>Genma and the Tendo's father were passed out in pools of blood as let's just say many nice things on Discord shock thanks to her outfit and fluttershy's jaw dropped as she explained. "My race travel between realities by astral projection leaving our bodies behind to get their then just using our magic to make a new one that fills that worlds rules of being a living thing!" she said striking a pose with a leg out hand behind her head and another on her hip making hearts flash around her like in an anime.</p><p>pinkie pie clapped her hooves happily, "YES ANIME AS HELL WORK IT GIRL!" a bar of soap then went in her mouth.</p><p>Shampoo held chin, "so you mess up, so your body for earth lady!?" Discord nodded.</p><p>the lady of chaos pulled out a nail file to file her talons as she said, "And before you ask if this body would die I couldn't make I another I would be just bared form being anything more then a ghost in this dimension!"</p><p>Twilight shock her head, "Wait a minute! If you leave your body behind then that means… you don't have to worry about the current that would rip us to shreds if we went back!"</p><p>discord tapped the purple alicorn with her tail and said," and bingo was her nameoh! But before you ask I can't do mail between worlds well all at once. While I can make objects a appear it has to be something a memorized like my file it's simple I can make them all day ever day!" but she then looked to a book on a shield and made a copy of it opened it to show it was blank, "but as I don't know what's in a book I can't copy it unless I commit the whole thing to memory."</p><p>Fluttershy held her chin as she said, "Gee if we want to sent letters back to our families you would have to memorize all of them, that's Seven pages long even if we keep it one page long each!"</p><p>Discord appeared behind her and pulled Fluttershy and Ryoga in to a hug thanks ot how tall she was this was marshmallow hell on them both and they struggled as she said, "bing go besty now if you ever want to do Yuri things while your boyfriend watches we'll talk!" she said braking the hug letting the couple jump in shock turn read and say " oh my!"</p><p>nabiki blinked, "why did you make your self eight foot tall any way?" she said crossing her arms.</p><p>the lordess of chaos smiled and said, "I can't go smaller my power is large so my body has to be! Why do you think Celestia is twice as tall as the other alicorns here her power alone let's her use magic in human form, Twilight can do it as it's her special talent, I can do it because I am a head taller then celestia so I am more powerful then her!" She said still filing her Talonbut the file was moving on it's own and floating.</p><p>she then put a hand on her hip and said, "Now as fun as this is darlings I hate to say it but a picture won't work either what pony would believe the goddess before you is discord?"</p><p>Rainbow blinked before saying," I am here and I still don't believe it like who I am dating!" she said pointing to Wakaru, " I mean nerd and a jock this is like a movie or something!"</p><p>Applejack put an arm around Doku making him blush, "eyepp so you can'ts helps us get in touch with our families because you gave yourself slightly higher ground then Celestia's human form. Other then showing up with Anime mellons before our bows and hitting on flutters what's the dang dirty point!"</p><p>discord rolled her eyes and said, "to give warnings my little princess. Warning one my bitch of a cousin is going to bake free soon so look out for princess Eris coming, I found your principle he's the father of the Kunos and has another kid with him!"</p><p>Everyone jumped and screamed at that warning evne Kodachi, "… I am an older sibling…. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME DADDY!" she said crying, "… Why did you keep the third kid! Is it a boy! Did he raise his son leave his daughter to raise another son!"</p><p>Discord rolled her eyes, "Sadly that is the case!" the black rose broke down crying in Ranma's arms she had so many tears it managed to change him into Ranko. " Ok then warning three Genma soun your master is still alive!"</p><p>they hugged and screamed, "BUT WE GOT HIM DRUNK TIED HIM UP AND PUT HIM IN A CAVE BEHIND A MASSIVE ROCK!"</p><p>Discord rolled her eyes, "if you had stabbed him in the neck it would have end him but sense you didn't think I through he broke free of the ropes and has been spending his days eating the fish coming in through the stream of fresh water carving stone woman statues and braking away at that boulder, he is almost free!"</p><p>Sure enough the next day in school doku was walking when he bumped into an old man holding a bag who growled at him, "HOW DARE YOU I AM THE FOUDNER OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS THE GREAT HAPPOSAI!"</p><p>Applejack came in in human form holding her skirt down and her chest down, "GIVE ME BACK MY BRA AND PANTIES YOU FARMIT!"</p><p>Doku then pulled out a water bottle and in a moment poured it as the old man screamed at the shadow casting over him!</p><p>At that point the other members of the crew came out saying, "oh shit!"</p><p>Where doku stood was something easily thing taller his shirt ripped by four more arms appearing and he now had three faces. The one on the left was sad, the middle was happy and the one on the right was angry.</p><p>the sad face said, "happy can't talk so we will tell the story!" Angry took over, "he fell in to the spring of the drown war god!</p><p>Everyone's jaw dropped as the old man waved good bye as Doku hopped onto a golden cloud to hover as his left arms summoned fire balls and his right lighting bolts and soon he rapidly throw them at the old man as both faces that could talk said," YOU SHALL BE SMITH FOR TAKING OUR APPLEJACK'S UNDER THINS!"</p><p>the screams of the dirty old man then filled the air all over the city for the next ten hours.</p><p>Later at the tendos the burned and shocked Happosai was staying with them as the two adult men were to scared to say no. but Celestia in human form said, "you will not mess with the ladies here you can't I cast a spell to keep you out of our rooms or touching our stuff!"</p><p>the old man nodded, "I'll wear nothing but a speed for the rest of my life just keep the crouching dork hidden god away!"</p><p>At with point doku walked in and the old man ran away screaming and crying like a baby. Making Soun and Genma bow to him.</p><p>pinkie pie walked in reading manga and comment, "weak as shit in human form cursed form over powered as fuck!"</p><p>later on celestia walked into see discord holding some stuff, "the principle won't be here with his five year old son for awhile so I got this papers you are now a foster parent and adoption ready to go in motion you'll get the boy and able to become his mom just film what the principle does and trust me it's you become his mom or he will turn out like the other male Kunos! I also gave you a map so your pony form can play fairy god mother to him and all that till the day comes, that way he'll happily call you mom right away when you just show him who you are."</p><p>discord left ad Celestia looked at it all, "…. Oh I owe discord so much she just made my dreams come true!"</p><p>to be continued</p><p>pinkie pie popped up, "join us next time where Celestia will get to play fairy godmother to a little boy in the care of principle Kuno! Now I am going to play with Kodachi's pet gator sense I don't have g</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nabiki was on the phone nodded as she looked to rarity who was in alicorn form working on dresses. " Kodachi needs to reorder her dress her brother used the material to make papa traps!"</p><p>Rarity rolled her eyes, "Oh please as if we aren't all scared by the thought of some day soon principle Kuno is going to show up! That's nuts!"</p><p>Kasumi " now what's nuts is it took this long to ban Akane form cooking!" she said pulling said sister out of the kitchen area, "you are not killing anyone today."</p><p>Pinkie pie popped up in human and smiled," but on to what Celestia is doing this day"</p><p>In Hawaii.</p><p>Celestia was in alicorn form like she had been for the last week cuddled up to her was a human boy no older then five who she was hugging with a wing while kissing his head.</p><p>the boy had blonde hair blue eyes, but looked like a younger version of Tatewaki even was forced to dress like him but the shirt was white as he sighed, "dad always makes me wear traditional Japanese cloths but he's gone native" he said crossing his arms.</p><p>Celestia gave the boy a kiss on his tanned little check, "Don't' worry him when he returns to japan my human self will happily take you form him Shinjitsu and I'll let you get in touch with your native Hawaiian heritage!"</p><p>the little boy cuddled happily, "Ok fairy god mother!"</p><p>the alicorn smiled as she pulled him closer with her wing smiling " please just mother or mom!" she said nuzzling the boy happily not waiting for it to become official!</p><p>the young shinjitsu blinked," so I have two older half siblings? What are they like!"</p><p>Celestia held a hoof to her chin thinking it over, "your older sister is ok now, after she had some sense knocked in and the ego knocked out! your brother Tatewaki not so much! He is in his own world were he things eight woman will be in love with him by the time he finishes school! He is not that kind of person who can pull that off!"</p><p>The young sane Kuno cuddled more yawning and seen fell a sleep on Celestia's side. The white alicorn smiled while it was morning back in japan it was night here she kissed the child's head soon she would have to do what she always did put him to bed and fly off back to japan through her portal spell.</p><p>but she would stay here a little longer just to look at him and the smile he had, he was always said and crying when she came thanks to who was parenting him. The Kuno Family where insanity is taught she wasn't going to allow this boy to follow in any Kuno footsteps!</p><p>Later on, upon arrive back to Japan! Celestia now in her human form and dressed was walking into her room smiling till she spotted Happosai being carried by the back of the neck stuggling in discord grip.</p><p>Discord was looking at a cell phone taking a picture, "hash tag going to go torture and old pervert! Hastag no dbz!"</p><p>Celestia rolled her human eyes and flipped her hair, "oh Discord what do I owe the honors!" she said sarcastically.</p><p>In a moment Discord load the old master in to a hand bag making him vanish, "Well now my dear cousin Eris is a lot more fucked in the head then I ever was. So I want to make sure the girls are ready for it!"</p><p>Celestia sighed, "so what make clones for them to fight?"</p><p>Discord pulled out a file and said, "yeah pretty much just want to make sure you are ok with me picking them up dropping them in arenas to face copies of their altered selves tomorrow!"</p><p>the alicorn in human form opened her door she was thankful twilight made the Tendo house bigger on the inside so they could have all this rooms, "ok then can I ask what you are going to do to the old creep?"</p><p>discord smiled," Same thing I am doing to that bitch Yuki yuri practice my personality reversal magic. As you know being reminded of the past brakes it! but if I can overcome that I could turn it into a reformation touch! And grant all the Kuno's sanity for good as Kodachi is just another head blow form going back to nuts!"</p><p>Celestia looked out the window to see Ranma using a metal staff to block swings form Kuno's crystal Katana under the belief he would get a date form pigtailed girl if he beats Ranma! " I could honestly see that being a good thing! … wait shouldn't you start with something milder?"</p><p>the lady of chaos shrugged, "Not really! If it's to easy it doesn't count as personality reversing just an attitude adjustment beside I want to see just how different I can make some one in the head!" she said tapping it, "Not that I plan to abuse it! more of just use it to set a few headaches back on the right track! I mean the girls old headaches didn't leave! And only I can return! If lady me handles it here dude me can handle those headaches! Simple easy as can be!"</p><p>Celestia nodded to it and said, "true true! Hard to believe I was planning on giving the crow not Twilight so me and Luna could retire!"</p><p>Discord was filing her claws as she looked out to see Ranma's staff brake so he used the two halves to whack Kuno on both sides of his head knocking him out, "yeah yeah, and cleaver boy slash girl!"</p><p>Ranma smiled as he back flipped out of the training ground in victory!</p><p>the queen of Chaos said, "Anyway I'll go to my lab I'll go work on the old pervert and Yuki Yuri and I know it was killing you not to have pictures so gift for my besty!" she said handing Celestia a picture of Shinjitsu cuddling up to her alicorn form under her wing.</p><p>the former solar princess held it to her heart crying happily, "thank you thank you thank you!"</p><p>Discord adjusted her chest area and said, "yes now I have to go punish a bitch and a dirty old pervert! My goals are even if the personality reverse doesn't stick I'll give him PTSD so the site of boobs scares him! Wish me luck!" She left.</p><p>Celestia blinked and said, "… odd you think I would feel bad for them but I don't! if both wont' want to steal my bras I probably would care!"</p><p>Meanwhile in a training room.</p><p>the Dojo destroyer was throwing sighs like throwing stars but Kasumi was flipping jumping and side stepping them.</p><p>she then managed to get close and using the raid punching skills of the amazons she knocked the dojo destroyer out gold with rapid machine gun like strikes to the head.</p><p>akane then yelled, "I COULDN'T BEAT HIM AND I'VE TRAINED LONGER BUT YOU CAN? HOW EVEN!"</p><p>The older sister waved a finger, "only one training you is dad who is going to hold back on his little girl!"</p><p>Akane held her chin calming understanding that, "so Dad has been going easy on his little girl with has slowed me done while you trained under an old lady who doesn't like you are even if this harem thing works out you would be only second wife!"</p><p>Kasumi nodded as she said, "She don't like me so she goes all out so I learn shit! But not going to happen for you as their will be no literal sister wives here! Mousse shampoo's childhood friend needs to move on and so do you ask him to train you it can be a date he is a male amazon so he knows amazon moves."</p><p>Akane sighed, "I'll try it!" she left</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>Discord popped up, "next time mane six vs mean six ain't I a bitch!?"</p><p>the old man stuck his head out of her handbag and said," SAVE ME SAVE ME I WANT TO LIVE I WANT TO LIVE!" Discord pushed him back in, "get back in their with the gorilla girl! That's right I am using yuki yuri to torture to dirty little man deal with it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight was walking as she came to a ring seeing an all grey sad version of her as discord said, "just wanting to see how far you ladies have come!"</p><p>Twilight removed her glasses and undid the bun she kept her hair in as she said, "in human form against another human me. oh look she's discorded this will be easy!" she said walking off before rapidly kicking her double with the speed of the chest nuts roasting on an open fire fist!</p><p>before long the double was knocked away as Twilight put her hands on her hips as she said, "there is a reason sombra says I man pretty and deadly!" she said happily striking a pose that showed off her human forms legs. She then reappeared in the Tendo's living room walking off as she said, "Discord is doing a thing don't worry.</p><p>Meanwhile back in the Ring.</p><p>human rarity was in her boxing gear trading blows with a grey version of her as she said " Really lady we doing this!"</p><p>the fake rarity said, "you won't take tom away!" she said angrily making the real rarity flip over and land beside a rock as she said, "IT'S A STUPID ROCK!" he said punching it rapidly making it brake and crack.</p><p>the double's jaw dropped as she fell to her knees and fainted winning Rarity her fight.</p><p>She then appeared in the tendos as she said, "Now let's see now oh it's me and pinkies we still single sad movie and ice cream day I'll go pick a movie for when she reappears!"</p><p>back in the area setting.</p><p>Pinkie pie was looking at a double of her with flat hair, "so you're an evil me so those that mean you enjoyed hellsing?" she asked waving around.</p><p>the other pinkie pie said, "anime is just stupid it's just something you use to distract yourself form your nightmares pinkie ! She said flatly. Making steam come out of the real pinkie pie's ears.</p><p>the real one said," you call Me Momoiro and in the name of anime I will punish you!" She said striking the pose of a certain girl scout who fight crime by moon light, "REEQUIP!" She then appeared cosplaying as a certain android warrior maid that worked for an elder lich overlord form animo as Pinkie pie coldly said, "magic Gun!" summoning a sub machine gun with hse used to blast her double full of more holes then swiss cheese.</p><p>she then appeared in the tendos making everyone their say, "PUT THE GUN DOWN PINKIE!"</p><p>she smiled and bend the gun and watched it bounce back, "Relax it's rubber silly just part of the costume!" she said throwing it away as she happily skipped along.</p><p>discord appeared and blinked before saying, "…. Not even going to ask how she made a rubber magic machine gun work!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the arena.</p><p>Applejack was swinging her ribbon in her gymnastics gear against a grey copy as she said, "you dirty dirty lyer!"</p><p>the fake applejack said, "I don't lie!" She said swinging her ribbon in a circle to send out wind making the real one use it like a rope to grab on to and beam and swing form it to avoid the hit.</p><p>the real one then land and went down with a heavy down swing making the fake roll out of the way.</p><p>the fake one went in for a whip strike but the real Aj grabbed it in her hand making her hand bleed as she pulled it form her doubles hand and now used both to whip and strike her double.</p><p>the double was screaming as AJ whipped her with both ribbons till the double vanish and she appeared in the Tendo house missing the double's ribbon.</p><p>the country girl ripped off her left sleeve and used it to bandage the palm of her bleeding hand as she said, "Was nothing to it really just need to channel my inner she hulk!"</p><p>Nabiki rolled her eyes and said, "Dc is better!"</p><p>Ranma was counting out on his hand, "ok just Rainbow dash and flutters left!"</p><p>back in the Arena.</p><p>Rainbow dash was rapidly running at high speed leaving rainbow trail behind her as her all grey copy did the same but her trial was all grey.</p><p>the two were rapidly ducking and avoiding punches and kicks form eachother in an even mirror match.</p><p>Rainbow growled," come on Dashie think your friends are depending on you!"</p><p>the fake Dashie laughed, "who cares about them you should just run off with that cute little nerd you got hypnotized with that flank of yours!"</p><p>The real dashie's eyes widen as her jaw dropped with let the double land a kick to her stomach sending her flying.</p><p>that is when it hit the real dashie in another way, "hold it lady if you are disloyal to all then what your doing fighting me and winning is something you shouldn't do. As it is what discord wants you to meaning your acting loyal!"</p><p>the fake dashie held her chin and said," your fucking right I give up!"</p><p>the real Dashie then showed up In the tendos holding her gut as she said, "I am going to go get some ice for my stomach!"</p><p>Shampoo smiled as she added " now just flutters left!" she said happily.</p><p>back in the Arena it was frozen as both Fluttershy's in their figure skating outfit clashed.</p><p>both ladies charging on the ice trading high kicks and stares, the stare useless as both were Fluttershy both had it so both were immune.</p><p>the fake Fluttershy laughed, "after this is over I will have ryoga on a leash calling me Mistress in no time!" she said smirking evilly.</p><p>Fluttershy turned red and yelled out, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" She said glowing with a flaming aura as her eyes turned cold and emotionless, " part of a future wives duty is protecting her Man form home wrecking whores, before the wedding and after the wedding. So now I most end you to keep my Ryoga to myself!" she said emotionlessly like this was normal to her.</p><p>the fake Fluttershy seemed creeped out as she said, "…. Come on it was just smack talk and wait your suppose to be the element of kindness!"</p><p>the real one charged in rapidly skating then jumping landing a skate blade kick to her doubles face leaving a massive cut spilling blood on the ice, "why pony flutters may be! But I am human Fluttershy or Hatameku Shai, going to be Hatameku hibiki and now you face my yandere mode!"</p><p>the clone screamed in horror!</p><p>later on Fluttershy reappeared in the tendos her ice skates in her hand as she hummed her outfit stained in blood as she happily walked by making everyone jump back.</p><p>Rainbow gulped, "… it's official she has yandere mode!" at that point Happosai tackled rainbow putting his head in the human form alicorn's chest with was small making her screa mand struggle to get him off.</p><p>Genma, "it appears all discord could do was make him like flat chest."</p><p>Rainbow screamend, "I AM SPORTY! NOW GET HIM THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on in the City Ranma was walking till he flipped when a lady using a giant spatula as a weapon tried to hit her as he said, "the drag allow should make that impossible!" he said lampshading the odd weapon.</p><p>she then growled," HOW DARE YOU!" She said throwing smaller spatula as throwing knives.</p><p>Ranma cartwheeled as he blinked, "Ok now I am taking it my dad screwed you over, let me guess set up an arrange marriage between us with out telling me over something stupid like food!"</p><p>The lady blinked before saying, "Wait you didn't leave me on choice…?" she asked shocked.</p><p>the guy landed before a truck drove by splashing him with water turning him into Ranko making the ladies jaw drop as she said, "yeah yeah curse spring my gender changes with water! Magic is deal!" she said bored by explaining it, "Look Lady I'll happily help you get back at my dad and deal with this other arranged marriage just tell me your name!"</p><p>the lady blinked and while in a state of shock said, "Ukyo Kuounji!"</p><p>Ranko snapped as she said, "that's why my dad asked he what I liked better ukyo or Okonomiyaki when I was six!" she said slamming a fist into her palm, "…. I had no idea you where even a girl!"</p><p>the lady's left eye twitching, "…. Right back at you …. Or half back at you…" She said still spinning up in the head.</p><p>Ranko snapped her fingers as she pulled her along, "Come on Let's go beat up my father, got a few other things to explain. My old man did what he did to you to many women I have many arranged marriages, One of with is to a lady in a culture that let's men have multiple wives. So you can share or just live with us for a year to brake it… your choice…and I am so sorry if you just want to go back to being friends or just leave and never see me again I'll understand."</p><p>they then came to the tendos and Ukyo gasped in shock as Fluttershy in her alicorn form trotted in to the mares confusion. Ranko held a hand out introducing Ukyo " this is Ukyo one of those who my Dad promised my hand in marriage to for Free stuff in this case food, Ukyo this is Fluttershy one of the many alicorns that live here and I am friends with! Now flutters know where my father is?"</p><p>Ukyo just blinked as the yellow mare held a hoof to her chin, "No sadly not we don't keep track of him, he is gone we are happy now if you don't mind me, Ryoga is stuck in a whole in the wall in his piggy form and I need to get him out to turn him back to normal safely. I am on to plunger!" she said heading to a bath room where she opened the door with her hooves and hovered the plunger to her in yellow magic as she said, "if this and he butter works We will have a cartoon moment!" she said walking off.</p><p>Ukyo's jaw dropped as her eyes widen as she saw a two horned unicorn walk down before turning into his human form as Ranko asked, "yo sombra know where my asshole daddy is?"</p><p>The guy adjusted his collar, "being the panda mascot for the amazon's café, by using his curse form!"</p><p>Ranko growled," FUCK WE CAN'T HIT HIM AS A PANDA WAIT HOT WATER!" she said heading in to grab a thermos and a cup of water, as she explained, "cold water turn into curse form, hot water turn back to normal just need to splash dad with hot water and we can beat him up!" She said microwaving the cup.</p><p>she then ran her hand under hot tap water turning back into Ranma as he said, "only problem is we tried that before and he avoided it! wait… wait I have a plan!" he said snapping his fingers as he looked to the still spinning in the head Ukyo.</p><p>Later on Ukyo walked up to Genma's panda form, "want some how chocolate mr?" she said opening the thermos and the panda grabbed and drank only to spit as he turned human and she smiled" Hi it's me Ukyo!" she said pulling out her giant cooking weapon to hit him sending him flying.</p><p>When Genma landed in a forest where he came face to face to Ranko wearing a black funeral dress and holding a scythe, "hello papa! My math was right so this won't end well for you!" she said swinging the scythe.</p><p>the old man ducked avoiding as she said," trading your child for free things and expecting to just let it sort out! promising Mother something that puts us all on the line when she comes. I have had no freedom no life! I've just been your ticket to do what ever you wanted!"</p><p>The old man jumped into a tree vanishing hidden by using his thief skills.</p><p>the red head span her scythe around sending out a shockwave where she heard something and quickly held out her hand to fire off her beam hitting a tree making Genma fall and land on his back on the ground groaning in pain.</p><p>Ranko span her weapon around," you have used and abuse me! but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been at the cure Spring! I wouldn't have meet the ponies! I wouldn't have gotten my freedom! But then again I wouldn't have need friends to open my cage if it wasn't for you so I owe you nothing! Not even for giving me life!"</p><p>Genma tried to get up but his back wouldn't let him as ranko stepped on his stomach, "I don't need you old man! And as you clearly wanted a meal ticket not a child you will not have another!" she said going form pointing the scythe at his neck to down below.</p><p>he screamed in horror, "NO NO PUT THAT BACK AT MY NECK THE HEAD TALKING PLEASE!" he said shaking pissing his pants.</p><p>Ranko smirked as she said, "why no papa! I have a better idea!" she said using her free hand to hit pressure points making him scream as she said," meet the full body cats' tongue a move that makes all water hot to you're body! So congregations your cured!" her eyes turned hollow and evil as she held the scythe, "you can never hide behind the panda or use it to your edge again."</p><p>Ranko span the weapon around as she chuckled evilly, "now hope about I do moms job and kill you, or better yet, you leave you fear fear knowing everyone who hates you can now strike you dead at any moment sense you can't hide as mr panda anymore!" she said evilly getting off her dad's chest, "oh and Genma remember this! We all hate you and we live under the same roof, I can now kill you at any time I want!"</p><p>She said walking off spinning the scythe leaving her old man to shit himself. " be careful what you wish for! Also Doku finally made some more water proof soap for the ponies don't mess with it or I'll finish what I started here in making it so I am an only child!" she said friendly ending in a girlish giggle.</p><p>Genma passed out.</p><p>later on at the Tendos Ranko was still in the dress recapping this all to pinkie, "so Ukyo is staying for now, and I have to thank Fluttershy for the yandere mode listens it's the darkest art of anything goes marital arts and can only be used by a lady."</p><p>Pinkie pie blinked and said, "wait there is a how to be a yandere book! WHO THE FUCK WOULD RIGHT THAT EVIL THING BRUN IT RANMA! BURN IT BE RID OF THIS UNHOLLY SHIT! BURN THE YANDERE HANDBOOK BURN TI ALL SEND IT TO HELL WHERE IT BELONGS MAN SLAHS WOMAN IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD!"</p><p>the dark eyes and cold yet friendly girlish voice returned as she said, "why Pinkie I can't burn Yanderes I am one now! And besides Twilight want to read it next and I honestly think you should give it a read with your serial killer nightmares it would fit you like a glove Pinkie!" She said bopping the alicorn's nose.</p><p>Pinkie backed away gulping as she shock and said, "please end the chapter now!"</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>the grateful voice of pinkie pie called out," THANK YOU!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. love pills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the Tendos and Happosai was holding a sword out at cologne who was holding a bracelet as he said, "that is all I have left of a lost love lady!"</p><p>Cologne rolled her eyes, "that was me you old piece of crap!" she said holding her staff to hit him on the head.</p><p>the old man held his chin, "then we both aged like milk!" he said walking off.</p><p>next morning Kasumi was doing some sit ups beside Shampoo as she asked, "Why did your great grandma come up in her for a bracelet!"</p><p>Shampoo respawned quickly, "old pervert no had idea what he had! Not gems in bracelet! It lost amazon secret burned for being too evil!" she said shivering not telling.</p><p>unknown to the Girls the old man was rubbing his beard listing as he said, "really now old amazon secret that isn't combat, now think they are about fighting and …. Finding love!" his eyes sparkled as he said," Oh what I had under my nose!" he said racing off to the café.</p><p>were Mouse slashed at him with his hidden claws only for the old man to flip and kick off his glasses leaving him swinging at a blur missing the real old man completely.</p><p>the old master laughed and said, "Switch to contacts!" the swing then missed as he said," you think I wouldn't know how to throw my voice! To better hide in the dark!" the male amazon swung at air as the old man stepped on his glasses, "you are useless boy"</p><p>Mouse was crying before he felt the wall and followed it to the bath room.</p><p>the old man meanwhile was going back and coming out with the bracelet as he pulled out a magnetifying glass " let's see moment, day, life. Most be how long the pills last! Good to know!"</p><p>At that point he jumped as a Duck flow out dropping things on him as he said, "REALLY BOY?" he said dropping a smoke bomb!</p><p>Later on All the ladies who called the tendo's place home and Kodachi had face masks on tight in human form.</p><p>Shampoo shivered as she said," the pills will make any one who swallow fall for first one they see!"</p><p>nabiki then said, "and as he is on flat chest he will probably try to force Dashie to take the life time pill!"</p><p>Dashie was holding on to Wakaru shaking and shivering saying, "I don't want to be in love with a thousand year old pervert!"</p><p>Ranma was ranko no mask and said, "Well let's set a trap ladies and Sadly I most be the bait I can't ask anyone else! Nabiki rarity I need you two to do your worst or best!"</p><p>Rarity shivered as she said, " you are brave Ranma!" She said saluting something all the ladies did.</p><p>Later on walking down the streets Ranko was turning heads, she was dressed in a neck and shouderless red dress held up by a black ribbon around the wave putting a bow right about her back, behind her, it was sideless showing off her legs with were in stockings a garter belt in black holding them up eight five inch heels and Black sleeve like gloves with ruby ear rings and with make up and her red hair down she looked like she just stepped out of a photoshoot.</p><p>she walked by Kuno and he fainted as She giggled, "part of me Enjoys this!" That is when the old pervert jumped out his battle aura flaring as Ranko smirked and in a moment span around landing a heel hit to the old man's head making him drop the bracelet as he hit a wall as she blow a kiss saying, " bye bye now!"</p><p>Some how running just fine in those heels as she said, "Ok time to dispose of this pills instant!" she then took it with made her grab Kuno and give him a kiss before her eyes widen and she pushed him away making him faint in a pile of his own nose blood.</p><p>Ranko spat as she said, "So gross! But got to do it! ok Day!" She said running as she held the pill only for the old man to kick her in the back making her drop the pill down the sewers and she smirked, "Let the rats enjoy that one! Hahaha!"</p><p>the old man held the bracelet, "I STILL HAVE LIFE TIME!" In a moment how ever Ranko removed her ribbon and in a moment used it like a rope to grab and slam the old man into a wall making him drop it and fall over knocked out.</p><p>ranko then picked it up and ran off, "NOT HAPPENING!" she said happily as she said, "Come on Ranko girl! Need to get rid of life time!" she then smirked as she said," I AM A FUCKING GENIUS!"</p><p>she said sliding out to the creepy old manor!</p><p>later on at the tendos everyone was watching Twilgiht and her Sombra kiss as Ranko said, "I blind folded Sombra and gave him the pill to make sure the one he saw first was Twilight they where already in love so no change no mind control love toy or slave old man's plans ruined!"</p><p>they all clapped at Ranko who smiled and made a cute little finger v pose as she said, "all this and brains! And I can kick ass I am dangerous aren't I ? Now if you don't' mind me I am going to go get out of this it's cute but the corset itchy!"</p><p>Fluttershy blinked as Ranko point to her chest, "this kind of dress isn't strap friendly so I need a full torso corset to hold it all together! I mean honestly Flutters going to be bait do it right!" She said walking off hands on her hips.</p><p>Kasumi then blushed and said, "Ranma and ranko making everyone turn bi!"</p><p>Kodachi was fanning her self while flushing, "yep that he does!"</p><p>ukyo was red as she said, "… yes very much! I know I haven't been much help but still getting use to it!"</p><p>Shampoo smiled as she said, "you will get use to husband wife and then join us for fun times and happy times sister wife Ukyo!" She said hugging the lady something the other brides of ranko slash ranma did.</p><p>Pinkie pie in human form removed her mask, "our mask to protect ourself danger may have past but not for everyone!" she said winking over her shoulder.</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>Discord was walking by a cell to see yuki Yuri gone , " My cousin took another one of my play things bitch,!" She said rolling her eyes.</p><p>She then walked out in to her mini chaosvile with she set up inside of earth's moon to be her home and pulled out a book, "oh well romance novels where I picture the lesbian leads are me and Fluttershy then!"</p><p>Later on at the cat café.</p><p>shampoo was waving finger, "if you not want bracelet back he ever would have known secret of it!"</p><p>the old woman had to admit the truth in her words this was her fault but she was lucky Ranma was smart enough to end it all quickly with out harm.</p><p>Shampoo crossed her arms, "Only bright side thanks to husband wife Rarity and nabiki finally are selling out the drop dead red dress."</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the back of the cat café Mousse was avoiding kicks form Akane dressed in a white Gi. The lady was spinning and switched to a chop at the last seconded.</p><p>Only for Mousse to deck and instead land an open palm strike to her stomach, "I can't beat Ryoga or Ranma or shampoo so you're not doing well!" he said mocking her before She growled grabbing a broom and going into use it as a hammer and he flipped form his sleeves wooden claws to hold it back and throw it away before going in for a blow to her face with the back of the wooden claws knocking her away.</p><p>Mousse rolled his eyes as he said, "Sport straps good idea form Twilight! Going after me with a weapon I can see not that good I am a weapon fighter who is a master of hidden weapons that and a sloppy swing won't work on me!" he said as he removed his wooden training claws and throw them down. " put on the claws and come at me!"</p><p>Akane growled her ego making her do it as Mousse kept avoiding them with simple turns and bends as he said, "I honestly am Enjoying this! If this was the village we would probably be called engaged right now at how bad you are doing!"</p><p>Akane growled charging making Mousse side step her trip her so she fell and hit herself in the face with the wooden claws she was wearing. Knocking herself out cold as Mousse held out a peace sign. "and down goes she devil!"</p><p>later on while holding ice on her face, akane listened to Mousse speak, "and here is why you lost when you get angry you get sloppy form balance to thinking to strikes making it easy to avoid and counter. That temper of yours is why you lost it is why you have a black eye now!"</p><p>Akane removed the ice bag form her showing her right black eye as Mousse held up a hand, "So we most burn it out!" he said evilly!</p><p>Later on in the back of it Records playing things like, "Stop cooking before you kill someone you dumbass bitch Akane! You look fat! You are never going to be as pretty as your sisters! Not Even Ranma wants you! Forever alone! Big gorilla bitch! YOU HAVE HORRIBLE FASHION SENSE! What's the difference between a murder and Akane? A murder is nicer to be around!"</p><p>Akane charged at Mousse who was wearing the off button on a necklace she was charging in blind animal fury as Mousse kept avoiding her easily, "you will not catch it like that! Let them wash over you!"</p><p>an hour later Akane was down fainted to tired to continue.</p><p>Mousse said, "We continue tomorrow and every day till you get it!" he said demanding.</p><p>next day.</p><p>Akane charged like a wild animal hitting a wall as Mousse stepped to his left and he pinched the bridge of his nose," this bitch isn't a quick learner people!"</p><p>next day Akane charged in for a punch but Mousse ducked and she stopped before her fist hit a wall but she was soon kneed in the gut making her gasp and fall over as the insults continued Mousse said, "you forget you fighting a person not just the room! Fail!"</p><p>The day after that.</p><p>Akane was charging stopping before she ran into a wall then jumping back avoiding a knee but she hit the back of her head on the other wall as Mousse said, "… That was one step forward two steps back! Literarily!" he said adjusting his glasses," Fail again!"</p><p>tomorrow same set up room recordings playing insults at Akane she trying to grab the off button form Mousse's necklace.</p><p>She was walking not charging still swinging like an animal growling as she tried to grab it but so far she hadn't been hit or hit a wall.</p><p>Mousse was holding his chin, "it can learn but not too much!" he said tapping her on the forehead making her fall backwards as he said," you standing on toes ready to fall like beast! You are a person not an animal!"</p><p>The following Day Akane was smirking her charges had made it so Mousse was cornered in the corner but he popped out a bottle of water and splashed himself turning into a duck the only thing one him was the necklace as he flow out a window as Akane tried to grab him.</p><p>She roared in rage only for him to fly back in and hold out a sigh saying, "We live in a three d world that means we can move up! Could have flipped but this was funny to me! Same tiem and set up tomorrow!"</p><p>he then flew off through the window as the insult machine said, "AKANE TENDO IS A DUMBASS!"</p><p>Akane face palmed and said," yes I am!"</p><p>next day Akane jumped as Mousse flipped and her hand touched the remote btu she didn't grab it but she smiled," that is the best I've done so far!" She then got knocked out by a left kick to the face.</p><p>Mousse then said, "Don't' cheer almost! It makes you lose when you celebrate early!" he then held out a sigh of pinkie pie holding a rainbow star with the words" the more you know" on it and throw it away.</p><p>The next day Akane did a flip to try and crash down on Mousse but he held out his sleeve as a boxing glove on a spring came out but Akane crabbed it so it didn't hit her face and she fell on mousse grabbing the remote necklace long enough to hit off and she smirked, "I DID IT!"</p><p>Mousse nodded and said, "yes you have!" she then grabbed his face and kissed him before breaking it and slapping him and walking off with a scoff and a blow of a kiss.</p><p>the guy got up and said, "talk about mixed messages." He said removing his glasses to clean them, "I mean honestly people what does that even mean?" he said walking off cleaning them, "I mean really?"</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>Male Ranma was spinning a staff around blocking strikes form Kasumi who was swing around a wooden sword he also flipped to avoid Ukyo's spatula.</p><p>before landing on a ribbon pinning Kodachi's weapon he then ducked to avoid Shampoo's wooden sword as he used the staff to trip her and the Lady Kuno.</p><p>Kasumi and Ukyo then charged Ranma throw his staff at Kasumi's leg knocking her down.</p><p>Ranma then smirked avoiding Ukyo's swings till she fell over panting, "yeah not a practical weapon with how much it takes to swing it!"</p><p>he then held his fingers up in victory, "training my future wives to be a battle harem! Your luck has turned around Ranma!" he said splashing him self with some water form the fish pound making him turn into Ranko.</p><p>the red haired lady said, "now sorry I have to go get my nails down with Rarity and pinkie." She then blow kisses and left.</p><p>Ukyo rolled her eyes, "ironically I turned down someone just like Ranma to end up sharing someone like ranma when I could have basically had a ranma all on my own!"</p><p>Shampoo flipped up, "nother kung fu gender shifter who wants to be lady's husband wife?" she asked in confusion.</p><p>Ukyo sighed, "yes his name was Konatsu but even as a male he looks like a lady making him more of an Okama gendershifter but still!"</p><p>Kasumi held her chin, "I am picturing him slash her in red dressed like a ninja!"</p><p>Ukyo blinked and jumped at how accurate that was!</p><p>Kodachi pulled out her fan and fanned herself while saying, "wicked step mother and sisters?" ukyo nodded as the lady kuno said," got all the backstory out of the way then!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranma was currently on a roof top using a pole to block a sword strike form a red effeminate black haired pony tail wearing Ninja.</p><p>Ranma jumped back his wooden staff with a sword mark as he said, "why am I always the target for everyone Can't someone just take no I don't want to date with and move on?"</p><p>the ninja guy spoke sounding like a girl, "she was the only one to show me any kindness my step mother and wicked step sisters!" before he could finish Ranma said, "Already heard it! Konatsu!"</p><p>he said jumping down as he used a knee to brake his staff in to two half ones one of with he throw to knock a sword out of the ninja's hand.</p><p>making him draw his shorter back up sword as he jumped down to face Ranma.</p><p>The male fighter held his half staff like a wooden sword to block a strike but it was slashed half way throw and he went to trip the ninja only for the ninja to grab ranma as he fell.</p><p>the sword fell to the side of them as they fell into the pound and came up in female form.</p><p>Ranko blinked, "I heard it but to see it! you know you are clearly more on the lady side of gender fluid why not just embrace it! start a new life away form your wicked step family you can go to those beast freaks for that curse form lock thing!" She said friendly in tone.</p><p>Konatsu held her chin and hummed, "you know I never though of doing it on my own with out someone else!?" she said stunned.</p><p>Ranko got up and rang her hair out as she said, "that's because they want you to be the victim to weak to stop it or leave, Some on I'll go print a map off for you, maybe after Getting you a change we seem to have the same three sizes in lady form!"</p><p>the ninja lady held her hand out taking it friendly, "Gee thanks!"</p><p>Later on Ranko was eating a strawberry Sunday at a shop in a yellow sports top, black short sport shorts in running flats.</p><p>Across form her was Konatsu who was wearing one of Ranko's nicer red Chinese dresses with flats as she happily eat hers," you are right this is tasty Sorry we got off on the wrong foot."</p><p>Ranko smiled as she said," Don't' worry about it honey you say away out of hell and took it with out looking for another easier one!"</p><p>they finished up hugged held hands and gave each other air kisses on the checks before saying, "bestys for life!" before bumping butts and parting ways happily.</p><p>The next day Ranma was answering a text showing Konatsu in female form saying," Happily locked and ready to start a new life!"</p><p>Ranma texted back saying, "Good for you sister, I would recommend Thailand, or brazil I'll wire you the cash for my cute of nabiki and Rarity's dress making business! Platoni o!" he sent happily.</p><p>Akane walked by and blinked as Ranma said, "they need a model so I used my lady form to make so cash!" before Genma who walked in could say anything, "I am making 633847 and a half Yen a week that's six thousand bucks American a week!"</p><p>Genma fainted at the number in his child's bank account. Shampoo waked in saying, "Only one with better figure then Ranko be Celestia and that only by T account."</p><p>Later on Wakaru was leaving with a thing of Soba of something he found marked super! He seen went home and put one of the noodles in the scanner of his computer and blinked before looking at it.</p><p>he then went down stairs and start making them just like his computer said they where made with was kind of weird.</p><p>As he eat it he it wasted good by strange and he sneezed and his hand hit the table braking apart of it off.</p><p>he blinked in shocked as he said," what in the name of the world." He then went upstairs to run some tests.</p><p>he then rubbed his face he was growing a beard something he couldn't do on his life, he then ran a scan on his blood now and on a sample form last week on his computer. "Ok then my testosterone has been boost post eating the Soba noodles along with adrenalin lowering muscle restrictions along with natural pain killers so I don't feel the pain of using my mucles like this… The noodles are a super strength potion! I found the box of the stuff in Happosai's room."</p><p>he snapped his fingers, "that's how he can fight so freely that's how he is so strong he is using this potion so his muscle work beyond their years, to not feel the pain of movement at that age restoring agility. And the natural strength boost not only lets him keep his natural earned one but boost it!"</p><p>he laughed at his find, "a nerd like me with a super strength potion!" he smirked.</p><p>the next day Dashie was in a blue tank top blue sport shorts and running flats in human form jogging when she spotted what looked like her Wakaru with stubble something that was out.</p><p>but one of his bullies who she normally handle was shaking before him as he punched the wall making a fist whole making the bully said," good thing I am wearing brown pants!" he for falling over and passing out.</p><p>Dashie blinked as she walked over, "… Wakaru… what's going on! What's with the beard ? What's with the hulk out?" She said nervous.</p><p>her nerdy boyfriend smirked a confident smile with a hint of evil malice that make her shake as he pulled out an injection needle and said, "I found something in the old perverts room and scanned it he made soba noodles that give one grater endurance and strength."</p><p>Dashie blinked as she held out a hand first processing her boyfriend had found out how that old man kept his strength then her eyes widen as he brought the needle to his neck and jabbed himself making her scream.</p><p>he injected himself, "but he was an idiot a simple analyze allowed me to figure out what gave the strength and make an injectable version that is quicker to take effect and work!"</p><p>the rainbow haired girl jumped, "….. your injecting yourself with super strength drugs! Wakaru stop it! this isn't you! And your scaring me" She said backing away. As she noticed a bully behind him on the ground groaning in pain holding his bleeding dislocated arm.</p><p>the nerd smirked, "why would I stop I finally get to teach those who messed with me A listen the only listen they will probably ever learn! When you push a kind person to their limit a demon is unleashed!" he said smirking evilly while laughing.</p><p>Rainbow was shaking as she said, "don't do this come back to me please!" she said trying to teach out but he grabbed her wrist making her groan in pain as she said," …. You're hurting me!"</p><p>the nerd said, "yeah I finally found out how to be strong and my so called girlfriend wants me to throw it all away!"</p><p>the alicorn in human form spoke up " because it's not real it's a horrible thing twisting you! This isn't you! You're not acting like the man I fell in love with!"</p><p>Wakaru rolled his eyes as he said, "then I guess he is gone for good!" he said letting go and pushing her away so her back hit a stone wall and he walked off.</p><p>leaving Dashie crying in to her hands, her cold tears keeping her in human form before she got up and ran off to the tendos kicking the door down, "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THAT OLD PERVERT!"</p><p>she said running leaving a rainbow trail as he grabbed Happosai out of the drier and grabbed him by the neck screaming," YOU TURNED MY BOYFRIEND INTO A MONSTER HE FOUND YOUR STUPID SUPER STRENGHT DRUG AND MAKE IT STRONGER AND IS INJECTION HIMSELF WITH IT! HOW DO I GET MY WAKARU BACK NOW OLD MAN TELL ME OR I WILL RIPP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" She screamed as the heat of the machine warmed her tears making her return to alicorn form.</p><p>allowing her to crush the old man's arms and legs with magic, "TELL ME NOW OLD MAN!" she said using the Canterlot speaking voice.</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>pinkie pie in alicorn form, "next chapter the super soba arc story line continues we need to restrain Wakaru while Doku finds the cure!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Wakaru's Room doku was on his computer as Applejack in alicorn form was trotting around nervously, "What if he didn't put it on his computer and you can't alter the antidote rainbow tortured out of the old pervert ? What if ranma can't hold back the mini hulk! What if Drugs has taken away Wakaru leaving Rainbow heart broken?"</p><p>Doku rolled his eyes and hit a button on his phone that made it said, "Can't use speech app to talk doing stuff Aj calm down!"</p><p>aj blinked and said, "you has's that pre typed?" he nodded as he hit a button printing something out and he took it showing they could now leave to work on it.</p><p>Meanwhile in the streets Wakaru was punching a stone wall braking it as Ranma ducked eyes widen, before rapidly punching with the chest nut roasting over an open fire fist. But he just end up holding his hands and screaming, "FUCK I THINK I BROKE THEM!"</p><p>he then barrel rolled out of the way as Wakaru went in for a round house that knocked the top off a hydrant making water with Ranma turning him into Ranko.</p><p>Ranko smirked as quickly start flipping cart wheeling and ducking out of the way, "I am faster and more agile as ranko! I'll just avoid you not like I can hit you wait!" she then landed on a wall and fired off her energy wave and it knocked him back as it hit his chest leaving a visible burn on his shirt, " yes! I have a way!"</p><p>she then flipped off landing behind him as he smashed the wall and she fired off another energy blast, hitting his back leaving burns again as she smiled," got it now!" she ten bent over at a mind blowing angle to avoid a turning swing punch, "the beard doesn't work for you man!"</p><p>Meanwhile at the tendos Doku was working as Kasumi walked in and said," the doctors could not save the perverts man junk!"</p><p>Applejack then said, "Finally some good news!" little did she know this would back fire as the old man was going on a hunt for the spring of the drowned boy as they spoke.</p><p>but right now Doku had to make an injection version of the super soba antidote quickly he loaded them up and he held up a Gee it's done sigh.</p><p>Moments later human Rainbow dash grabbed them and ran off at high speeds leaving behind a rainbow trail as she dashed for her boyfriend. " Come on Niji time to save your man!" She said running ot the fight and injection all of it in the the back of his neck as she cried letting out a begging, "come back to me!"</p><p>She said crying as the beard fell off Wakaru and he fell to his knees crying pale. Before Dashie got down and held him crying, "please tell me your back?" he just cried in horror hiding his face.</p><p>Later on in the Tendos Wakaru was chained by the leg to a wall he was knocked out pale shaking looking sick shirtless knocked out. his head was on Rainbow's lap as she rubbed burn cream on his chest it was burned form all the energy blast Ranko had to fire to hold him off some thing for his back.</p><p>he was currently having a coughing fit! Not even a healing spell could undo this he had to deal with the side effects for the antidote till both drugs were out of his system!</p><p>when he was awake he was laughing insanely begging for, forgiveness for hurting her and ranma while crying and how he could still see blood on his hands. Rainbow could only cry looking at him every second her haterid of Happosai grow more and more.</p><p>Meanwhile in china Said old pervert was at the springs smirking as he said, "Finally! The spring of the drowned boy! I can regain what that rainbow haired lady was and thanks to Ranma I know where the locking device is!" he said laughing evilly as he jumped in.</p><p>A few weeks later.</p><p>Wakaru was still shivering asleep muttering how he was sorry as Rainbow in alicorn form looked at him sadly keeping him under her wing to try and keep him warm when she saw Ranma get kicked through a door knocked.</p><p>that is when her eyes walked in as what looked like a normal teenage male dressed like Happosai standing oddly tall at seven foot black hair and black eyes smirked, "why hello Flatty! Thanks to the springs and the sealing device of the beast freaks I have not only regained what you took form me with those hooves but youth and something I never had before height Come face the new and improved Happosai!"</p><p>Rainbow growled charging hoof out only for him to side step her speed as he smirked she then went off to fire off a magic blast only for him to pull out a mirror shield and her blast hit it and was reflect back sending her out of the Room.</p><p>the former little old man adjusted the straps on his Arm to hold the shield on as he said, "And that is how I took down Twilight and the bicorn she dates along with the other magic pony girls! It's just you and me!" he said as he throw a bomb that explode in to mist making the pony cough and choke She heard heavy breathing of someone wearing a mask he gassed the house.</p><p>The now young man grabbed the coughing mare by the neck and lifted her, "Can't see can't hit and can't breath but I can smell you!" he said punching her in the face rapidly as he said, "this is a listen girl you messed with me and now I am stronger then ever because of it! I could kill you but I won't!"</p><p>he said slamming her into the floor making her groan in pain! He opened a window letting it out as Happosai walked off smirking, "I am better then ever now!" he the nkicked Wakaru in the face as he laughed, "you can't beat me anymore!" he then left Rainbow crying in pain some blood forming form her mouth.</p><p>with youth height his normal old tricks the former short old pervert was now a bigger threat one they clearly could no longer handle he would run the city and most of this for awhile till they got stronger to beat him.</p><p>Dashie cried as she looked to Wakaru as she cried out, "This sucks!"</p><p>a few days later Wakaru was still pale and need a cane to stand he was with the school in the Gym as the very tropical principle showed up.</p><p>principle Kuno said, "Welcome Students I am back from Hawaii now I didn't get you all here to just say Aloha!" the pony girls noticed the little boy in the stands having skipped grades they along with the others at the tendo house and Kodachi knew he had to have been the third Kuno child.</p><p>Celestia in human form was with the teachers just longing to hug the boy, While Kodachi was tearing up that was her little brother.</p><p>the principle said, "now for changes one thing standard hair cuts!" he said making the pictures of them drop! Down only for rarity to stand up but before she could Pinkie pie was on stage, "OH NO WAY YOU ASSHOLE! I AM NOT CUTING MY HAIR!" She said pointing at it, "SO WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM!"</p><p>The principle said, "too bad I the principle what I say goes little lady!" in a moment pinkie pie swung a wooden pole only for the principle to shred it with hair clippers</p><p>Kuno jumped up at it and called out, "THAT MOVE FATHER!"</p><p>the principle looked and blinked, "tachi my little baby boy!"</p><p>Kodachi jumped up and yelled, "YOU LEFT WHEN I WAS BRON DAD JUST TO COME BACK WITH A NEW SON!" She said pointing to Shinjitsu who cried out, "why wasn't I the one lucky enough to say that!"</p><p>Tatewaki drew his crystal sword with he now kept with his wooden one, "I will take you under my wing and mold you into my own image little brother!"</p><p>Everyone in the school then held the boy saying, "OH HELL NO YOU WON'T!"</p><p>Pinkie pie took the mic while this was going on, "My fellow students I know you don't all want bowl cuts! Or bold heads! And you differently don't want the one running this school to be the man who made Kuno how he is! Students some of the teachers I say we protest at our highest like make it a riot of a party up in this school till our demands are meet!"</p><p>the principle said," …. I was thinking someone else would lead the charge heres man!" he said stunned.</p><p>the oldest Kuno sibling gave his crystal sword a slash to send out his energy wave hitting the stage and knocking it down, "it is as the pretty one wishes then so be it LETS RIOT!"</p><p>nothing happened till Ranma said, "I'm in!" then the students cheered.</p><p>Celestia picked up Shinjitsu and held on her hip as she whispered, "don't worry fairy godmother is here!" the boy smiled and hugged her.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the principle's office already altered to look like a classic Hawaiian post card celestia was holding Shinjitsu and putting down papers as the principle looked confused as she said, "before you the school was fine now it's been total riot chaos for three hours! That's enough for the law to say you can't be around Shinjitsu anymore! He is in my custody now! So thanks for the son now I am getting him out of here as we have five hours of the school day left and I know the ring leader of this protest principle you will suffer!"</p><p>principle Kuno said," come on Hinako baby it's not that bad!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the school with was damaged run down and looked like a hurricane hit it</p><p>Pinkie pie was dressed in black pants black boots with spikes on the soles, her top was bandages wrapped around red ones to mimic blood stains she had on a black coat black sunglasses and had a wood sword with a spiral throwing star like cross guard down using it as a cane to stand as she adjusted her shades her hair was flat to show she was in serious scary mode.</p><p>Rarity was shivering as she put on her hands as she was in her boxing gear, Applejack was in her gymnastic gear with Kodachi.</p><p>when one of the teachers came in only for Fluttershy in her ice skating gear using roller skates to arrive before them and stare at them freezing them Letting Rarity charge in and easily knock them out with a few punches.</p><p>Pinkie pie then said, pointing with the sword " We will only accepted surrender by the principle himself! No negotiations you will give in to our demands!" She said coldly shouldering the sword.</p><p>the principle's voice came on the loud speaker, "oh students aloha this is pupule that's crazy man! If you want to do this let's settle it in the spirit sense I was told the map I put on my son's head faded away by way of skin falling off and being replaced you can't find the coconut with the get out of rule free card let's fight like Men, or one man and a lady! The gym me and you Momoiro Pai!"</p><p>Pinkie pie got up but Kuno said," he knows the family wooden sword shredding move that won't work with a wooden sword!" he said holding out his sheaved crystal magic sword, "this magic crystal sword is my most prized position it would be an honor if you use it to beat my father!" he said bowing as Pinkie pie put her wooden sword at her belt and took this sword shouldering it as she said," Very well!"</p><p>She head to the gym to see a boxing ring the principle in it as he said, "Aloha pinkie pie!"</p><p>Pinkie throw the swords sheave away as she drew it and pointed with it, "that's Pinkamena to you!" She said jumping in.</p><p>the father of the Kuno's had his shears out and charged to try and shave Pinkie's head only for her to block with the crystal sword holding it with two hands She then jumped back and pulled out an eye patch form her pants pocket and put it on and smirked like a scary grim reaper swordsman. She then gave a long downward slash sending out an shock wave that made the principle jump to the left to avoid being slashed by it.</p><p>His eyes opened by she thrust the sword sending off an air bullet him that made him jump in to the air where she rapidly drew her wooden sword sending out another energy shock wave that hit the crazy man knocking him out of the ring on to the floor painfully.</p><p>she then jumped out putting the wooden sword down and holding the crystal sword down at his neck before moving it lower to his pants, "restore the rules to normal to normal now!" she said coldly before adding, "or their will be no more kuno's form you!"</p><p>the principle held his hands out, "come on mon I am your principle!"</p><p>Pinkie pie rolled her eyes, "this isn't an anime! You were gone for years! As far as the law sees it you left your job and got fired for not returning making you some crazy guy who showed up and took over the school and we are the ones fighting in self defense go ahead call the cops they will say what I said and take you away!"</p><p>he principle pulled out a cell phone.</p><p>an hour later principle Kuno was in hand cuffs shocked as he was forced into the squad car saying, " and people wonder why we don't call you here mon!"</p><p>Pinkie pie smiled back to normal cart wheeling happily as she said, "WE DID IT WE DID IT NO KUNO BOSSING US AROUND!"</p><p>A month later they were back in the gym and Twilight said, "I wonder what our new principle will be like!" she then screamed as the now young Happosai stepped up in a black business suit and smirked, "Welcome students! New uniforms for the girls!" he said showing pictures of sailor fukas.</p><p>he then said, "and no more if you are an exchange student you don't have to wear the uniform all will wear it!" he said laughing evilly.</p><p>Shinjitsu covered his eyes as Celestia walked up on stage in her human form arms crossed and said, "oh no you won't! you do that I'll air the black mail I have on you!" she said holding a file marked Happosai's in action pictures.</p><p>Happosai then sighed, "ok scratch the new rules she has too much on me and I am not stupid to throw this job away like that nut job!" he said walking off.</p><p>everyone who lived int the tendos or knew him hugged as a group shaking. As applejack said, "this is so much worst y'all!"</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>On her throne Eris was watching she had yuki yuri in a tank struggling to get out but she saw an image of Shinjitsu laying awake feeling odd and kind of wanting to be an alicorn like his adopted mother to fit in better.</p><p>Celestia wasn't their so Eris smirked, " just what I need!"</p><p>She then appeared as a ghost, "so you want to be an alicorn I can make it happen if you shake my hand!" she said holding her hand out and the innocent little boy grabbed it and smirked.</p><p>Eris became solid finally in this world and Shinjitsu fell over in pain screaming and crying making the alicorn Celestia charge in horrified as Eris smirked, "thanks to your son I am here!" she then vanished.</p><p>she ran to her screaming son his hands slowly fusing into a hoof and her eyes widened in horror!</p><p>the next morning Discord said," there is nothing we can do! He is slowly transforming into an alicorn we can't stop it or use the springs to restore his human form till ti's done I can't speed it up to make it painless I can't slow it I can't do a thing!"</p><p>Celestia could be heard crying holding the screaming boy upstairs.</p><p>pinkie pie was in alicorn form like the girls her hair fallen.</p><p>Sombra in his bicorn state he looked around the other ponies in alicorn form, "then why not take revenge on her! She is related to you discord were would you go if you where an evil btich!?"</p><p>Discord held her chin, "I would go to the craziest place in the world…. THE KUNO HOUSE!"</p><p>the girls gasped in horror as they went to fly off while Sombra became mist to follow.</p><p>in the Kuno house Eris was on a throne before her the now giant fire breathing gator named mr green turtle.</p><p>Tatewaki was holding his crystal Katana his eyes blank his colors grey he was shouldering the blade as he stood before her with the gator.</p><p>beside him was yuki Yuri, now changed, She had green lizard like skin and tails, a red wolf skull for a head with black eyes pink bull horns, blue hooved fit, her outfit remained , her hands clawed hands had knuckle spikes and she had a mohawk of pink feathers She roared like an animal her lizard tail with bone spikes swinging behind her</p><p>to be continued</p><p>Pinkie pie appeared and said, "And this is where we leave you hanging for the rest of the month! Next time we storm Eris's fortress the seven of us to get revenge for what she did to Shinjitsu HE IS JUST A LITTLE BOY BITCH!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight was leading the seven ponies into the Kuno manor as she said, "this is it magic close enough to discords but not the same Eris has to be here!"</p><p>Sombra rolled his eyes, " yes the den of insanity the Kuno family home!"</p><p>Pinkie then screamed as she was using her hooves to hold open a gator's mouth " mr green turtle….DAM IT I HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON WITH A KUNO TASTE IN PETS! FLUTTERS!"</p><p>Flutters started petting the Gator's tummy making it let Pinkie go and it's leg twitch and kick like the gator was a puppy dog getting a belly rub.</p><p>the yellow alicorn, "I'll stay here and make sure mr turtle doesn't snap at anyone else!"</p><p>the six left as Rainbow dash said, "gee five minutes and we already have gator named turtle acting like a dog!"</p><p>As soon as they made it to the next room Rainbow jumped out of the way using her wings to keep in the air form a compressed air blast and their was Kuno acting like a mindless attack drone striking out all his skills none of the insanity to hold him back.</p><p>he slashed sending off his energy wave knocking Dashie in to a wall as she said, "rage levels raising!"</p><p>A moment Later AJ went in for a tackle knocking Kuno back, "you all heads ahead me and Dashie will holds back the mindless Kuno-tron! I mean got dang!" She said using magic to make a dome as Kuno set his crystal sword on fire to send out a flaming shock wave!</p><p>The four continued on only come to the monster that was now yuki Yuri roaring "FRUITY!" while pointing at Rarity!</p><p>the white alicorn cracked her neck and said, "great she made her as ugly on the outside as she was inside Pinkie pie back me up I need insanity!"</p><p>Pinkie pie was already in the air to throw strange large objects she some how kept in her mane and tail at the mutant as she said, "Way ahead of you!" she said putting on a pirate hat for no reason other then she wanted to, " pirate princess pinkie pie or pee pee, pee pee!"</p><p>Rarity nodded to see Sombra and Twilight heading off to face Eris.</p><p>Meanwhile at the tendos.</p><p>Celestia was crying hiding Shinjitsu under wing as she cried, he didn't want to be see nin this painful slow change neither then she.</p><p>Kodachi then popped in and said, "Don't worry big brother the seven ponies have gone after this witch!" She said growling wanting to say something else. " …. I wish I could help but I can't! I am outclassed." She said crying as she left.</p><p>She went upside down and said, "Wait he likes pineapple upside down cake I'll order one of those for when he's done shifting!"</p><p>Meanwhile back at the Kuno family home.</p><p>Eris was on her throne watching the divided group facing her minions. As Sombra and Twilight arrived laughing, "it worked divided you all up so now it's one princess and one dark prince!"</p><p>the princess of Chaos waved her hand making it rain swords only for a crystal wall to form by way of the bicorns magic."</p><p>Twilight laughed as her horn glow " you forget two things little Eris I am way smarter then you!" She said pulling out and opening a jar with six sparks of different colored magic, with hit Eris like a rainbow making her scream in pain.</p><p>Eris looked to her left claw turning to stone as her eyes widened as Twilgiht smiled firing off a magic blast knocking her back, "you think I won't see split us up coming no not at all!"</p><p>Sombra made it rain down crystal spikes up on her making her cover with her wings with became stone as he said, "And I showed her a spell for magic storage."</p><p>The princess of friendship laughed standing over Eris glooming over the shaking princess of chaos, "and me and my friends magic is merged with the elements of harmony's former powers! So storing our magic it was a simple thing to weed out the parts belonging to mares!" She said poking her beak. " leaving just the power of the elements in a can!" She laughed in victory.</p><p>Eris tried to get up but her legs became stone as The princess went on, "and I left just enough mare magic so the we are friends in harmony function of them would work recreating this spell! I mean I should get a magic award!" she said using a wing to the chest to bow, "and it's all thanks to mr tall dark and handsome here!" She then slapped her boyfriend's flank with a wing making him jump.</p><p>sombra was red, "Gee …. Thanks… victory mode Twilight scares me!" the purple princess rain her tail under his chin. He jumped as she said," you haven't see nothing yet!"</p><p>Eris shivered, "great and that is the last thing I see Really really! Doesn't matter I can just split and make a new body somewhere else! and come back for this one when your spell brakes!" She said going limp as the spell was finished.</p><p>Later on the six former elements now princess were hovering the statue now chained in a box and were about to drop it into the ocean above the deepest point so it sank really really good.</p><p>The six dropped it and Twilight said, "yeah that should do! we undid the effects of her magic on her henchmen, so now let's go check on Shinjitsu"</p><p>Back at the tendos Shinjitsu was now an alicorn colt Cream colored fur, blonde mane and tail his blue eyes shining brightly as he was tearing up panting covered in sweat.</p><p>Celestia was nuzzling him something the really tried half a sleep still in pain colt returned. That is when discord came in and said, "hate to brake this up but I have the spring of the drowned boy water to give him his humanity back"</p><p>Celestia nodded moving away for Discord to pour it on her son, " be quite with it we don't want anyone stealing this while Genma now be locked he won't be able stealing it to restore his youth like Happosai did or selling it to someone else looking to override a curse!"</p><p>when Discord went to pour it hit the boy half the bottle before the other have was taken by Genma running through the area grabbing it!"</p><p>the current lady of chaos put a blanket over the now a sleep human shinjitsu, " doesn't matter enough hit the boy to give him back his humanity!"</p><p>Celestia then sat back down and continued to hold him, "my poor son! "She said eyes tearing as she cuddled the young boy.</p><p>Meanwhile in the city Ranko was looking around wearing sunglasses looking at women's clothing, "…. Fuck how much longer till it's pick up time!?" she looked to her phone and said, "Good I can pick up those meds for the old amazon and head out now!" she then walked off, " want to be here as a boy but stupid rain storm!"</p><p>Later on while leaving the store Ranko had the meds in a backpack she had on over her normal and was walking off holding the straps humming a little tune as she walked along till she jumped back to avoid a staff to see her father back when she was a kid, "Great someone else dips into the fountain of youth!"</p><p>the youth restored Genma charged in with a staff," YOU UNGREATEFUL LITTLE!"</p><p>Ranko flipped landing on the staff with one foot where she rapidly hit pressure points on him, "UNGREATEFUL I CURED YOUR COURSE OLD TIMMER! YOU'RE THE UNGRATEFUL ONE DADDY! SO LET ME TAKE BACK MY GIFT!"</p><p>She then jumped back landing and Genma was now a panda and his eyes widened, "by undoing the fullbody cats tongue I undid your new curse by reinstating the old one! You could have walked off cured with youth but no dumb ass had to go for revenge!"</p><p>she said walking away leaving a crying panda, "note this isn't us using morality based on the fact we're the heroes. Eris was a villainess who need to be stopped anyway. So the moral is revenge only works when fate smiles upon it. …. I feel like fucking pinkie pie but the story is closing on me!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happosai was growling he was covered in green paint in his school he had been the principle for a month. And all his attempts to spy or peep or get bras and panties were ruined by those pony girls, Ranma , Ranma's women, the pony girs' boyfriends and other friends.</p><p>he was getting sick of it he took this job to spy on high school girls. Yet he was unable to do that thanks to them! While he couldn't punish Celestia as she was a teacher he could punish a student! That is when he smirked happily rubbing his chin as he headed in to his office.</p><p>Later on now clean Happosai smiled as he spoke into a microphone, "Ranma please return to my office!" he was holding a moxibustion pen ready.</p><p>when Ranma walked in the man jumped him and applied it to his head" BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE WEAKNESS FORBIDDEN MOXIBUSTION OF THE SEALED WARRIOR!" Ranma screamed holding his forehead he went to kick him away but his kick did nothing!</p><p>the former old man then flicked his forehead sending Ranma out into the hall hurting bad normally such an impact won't have hurt him but he was holding his sides in pain.</p><p>the principle then adjusted his tie and spoke up to his microphone, "hello students as your leader I have been forced to be creative and make an example out of Ranma using forbidden Moxibustion I have removed his strength he is as weak as a baby and will remain that way as I am the only one who can undo it! That is all!"</p><p>Ranma was crying as he got up hugging a wall walking off in shame.</p><p>In cooking Class Pinkie pie froze her mane and tail falling Flat," YOU BASTARD DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD HE WORKED FOR THAT STRENGHT!"</p><p>Kuno who was only in the class for Pinkie pie said, " yes Momoiro this is most dishonorable!"</p><p>Later on the injuried Ranma was being pushed around but a group of students knocking him around he tried his energy shot but nothing came out he didn't have the strength to pull it off anymore.</p><p>he then got punched in the face giving him a black eye as he said, "it's true he is weak now! The principle is an evil wizard!"</p><p>Ranma was in tears as he tried to get up and be brave only to be round housed in the face and made to knock down his mouth bleeding.</p><p>A moment the gang where knocked out by Wooden sword strikes to the head as the elder male Kuno sibling said, "This will not stand! There is no honor and winning like this or this move!" he said quickly knocking them out with moves that would have been killing blows if he was using his crystal one at his side.</p><p>that is when the pony girls , Ranma's girls and Shinjitsu showed up stunned by this.</p><p>To their shock Kuno helped Ranma stand throwing his arm over his neck to brace him, "It's ok Ranma lean on me!"</p><p>Ranma blinked as he said, "your helping me?"</p><p>the swordman spoke, "I believe in winning with honor two people with their full skills giving it their all! You had your skills removed it's dishonorable and I will not stand by it but who would believe wizard did this to you!?"</p><p>Twilight held her hand out and said, "yes now hold him still I am going to first cast a healing spell then a scanning spell!" In a moment her hand and Ranma glow purple making him heal and he smiled getting off Kuno.</p><p>the former princess then used both hands to make Ranma glow, "now for the scan!" in a moment her phone made a sound, "and theirs the results! Yes I set this spell to arrive to me as an email get with the times people!"</p><p>she said looking at the results as she said, "this is the grossed most twisted curse I have ever seen and my boyfriend has a whole library wing to them! I'll need the thing to apply the curse to know how to cure it! I'll research moxibustion in the meanwhile we need to get Ranma out of here!"</p><p>Kodachi and applejack used their ribbons to knock away gangs, as the sister Kuno said," Agreed we find your men regrow with what we know at sombra's place!"</p><p>they all nodded heading off.</p><p>later on in Sombra's family manor</p><p>Twilight held her hands out and said, "Well thanks to Doku's curse spring files this library I have added an escape clause away to brake the spell with out the caster undoing it or the proper cure, but your not going to like it!"</p><p>Ranma who was currently Ranko yes they had no choice but to bring Kuno in on the secrets right now the older kuno male was happily petting at the pony form pinkie pie who was shivering scared at it.</p><p>Ranko sighed, "well we knock it effects both my forms so what's the escape you had to add?"</p><p>the princess adjusted her human forms glasses as she said," I don't have to heart!" Sombra leaning on the wall in human form said, "I do you need to knock Happosai out!"</p><p>Everyone gasped and Wakaru said," HOW THE FUCK IS HE GOING TO DO THAT! HE COULDN'T DO THAT WITH HIS STRENGHT LET ALONG POWERLESS!"</p><p>Kasumi smiled as she snapped her finger,s "Shampoo My future sister wife! Your grandma! She mentioned a move that turns the enemy's powers against them! She can teach it to Ranma and he can use that to knock out Happosai!"</p><p>Shampoo then said, " but hiryu shoten ha only work when user have no emotions and target pissed off!"</p><p>Ranko then bite her lip to hold in a scream as she said, "Look we don't have a choice if I can't master the void myself side I am sure we have enough magic to cheat it!"</p><p>Ryoga then spoke up hugging a scared fluttershy, "We don't have a choice in this matter he slash she is right! Shampoo you go call your grandgram! The rest of us gather up stuff and keep the people wanting to hurt ranma away till we can escape to a training area for Ranma to learn this new move and escape this curse!"</p><p>the flatmaned and tailed pinkie got up and her eyes string coldly as she said, "this is worst then braking a pinkie promise he took away all of ranma's hard work the thing ranma gave up a childhood for! HE MOST BURN!" She said angrily scaring everyone.</p><p>shinjitsu held his water bottle by her with heated it allowing him to use it to turn Alicorn, " I'll go fly and tell mom what we are doing mainly because pinkie pie is scaring the crap out of me!" he said flying off quickly like rainbow dash.</p><p>Dashie then pointed and said, "and only Kuno who lives up to nine abilities people! No offense Kuno and Kodachi your just too over specialized I mean no gymnastic gear Kodachi is helpless just like her brother with out a sword."</p><p>the elder brother held his crystal sword. "no offense taken beautiful rainbow!"</p><p>Rarity then said, "Ok let's go team wrecking crew!" they all looked at her, "what it makes sense as we keep finding messes making them worse before ending the cause of the mess leaving people to clean up the damage along the way we are a wrecking crew."</p><p>the elder male Kuno said," I hate to say this but shining Gem that is the stupidest thing I ever heard."</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out in the mountains Ranko was standing on a pole sports top and normal pants as she said, "what? As a girl I am more level headed! If I have a hope of mastering this crap it'll be in female form!"</p><p>Kasumi held a chin," that I true male ranma is angry and power fighter, female is level headed agile fighter! Wait the ultimate weakness thing it says it takes away strength!"</p><p>In a moment Shampoo throw rocks and Rankoi's eyes widen as she grabbed them out of mid air like normal before she did a triple backflip off the pole landing on her feet smiling.</p><p>Cologne then watched Ranko go to punch the pole only to scream in pain, "Still no strength but everything is in tacked good to know we have a loophole should the soul of ice training fail!"</p><p>Ukyo held up her hand, "wait I just thought of something If ranko still maintains the skills her male self doesn't have agility and speed we can use that! If this fails I mean Twilight's added escape function is beating Happosai doesn't say at what it could be a rase a flip contest anything really?"</p><p>the old amazon nodded as she said," fine logic fine logic but Ranko has made her choice of how she wants to do this!"</p><p>the red head nodded as she said, "Ok let's do this!"</p><p>it seemed like days but before long before Ranko went for an uppercut on Sombra sending him up a few inches by way of chi tornado a small one but it was something, something the bicorn in human form noted as he said, "Not much but she did it!"</p><p>ranko was happily doing a victory dance as she said, "yes"</p><p>Rarity was watching fanning herself with a folding fan in human form, "that's all fine and dandy Ranko darling but it still wasn't enough to call a victory!"</p><p>Pinkie pie was in pony form as she nodded, "And the in formation form the boys and the other Tendos is showing Happosai is being super happy having made you run he won't have the rage need to really use it!"</p><p>Applejack landed in alicorn form as she said, " yeahs ahs just wents to checks that out! Varmint is on cloud nine!" "</p><p>Twilight in human form then spoke up, "Well my fellow members of team Ranma for lack of a better term. The answer is simple we need to provoke him he is a simple creature so that should be easy!"</p><p>Rainbow was in alicorn form sitting on a cloud watching her job to catch anyone if they fly off, "yeah"</p><p>Fluttershy was sitting in human form her boyfriends pig form riding in her top as she said, "ok now so possible bikini photoshoot aside can we focus on this skill for crying out loud?"</p><p>Ranko nodded.</p><p>a few days later Ranko jumped out before Happosai, "I will get the cure for my brother!" the former old man walked off not doing a thing!</p><p>Ranko then ripped off her outfit to show a red bikini striking a pose, "Come on look at me! I have diamond dogs in a little red bikini come on lose it you dirty old man!"</p><p>Happosai laughed, "please the old lady leaves I know what you learned it'll take more then flaunting the figure you got form your mother to beat me but thanks anyway!"</p><p>Ranko growled before flipping to avoid some random guy grabbing him, "That's a crime asshole!"</p><p>Later at the tendos Ranko walked up as she said, "anyway the bus driver said the ride was free, but now this is going to be hard" she was saying this to nabiki.</p><p>Nabiki was resting her chin on her hands at her chin, "And what does this fung fu shit have to do with me?"</p><p>The red head rolled her eyes and said, "Why simple I would like to place an order for the freakiest nasty naughtiest underthings you have for me and my brides! Ultra Yuri is need! I'll also let you take pictures to use as the add page for them for free!"</p><p>the tendo sister shivered, "but one of those ladies is my older sister! You can have the shit for free and have the camera for free rent just don't put those images of my sister in my head!" she said running away screaming in mental horror at what her mind was picturing, "STOP IT BRAIN!"</p><p>Rarity was shivering as she said, "…. I will have to burn that sewing machine when this order is done!" she shivered at it.</p><p>Pinkie pie popped up in human form flat haired as she said, "he fucked with my almost a brother slash sister I am in!"</p><p>next day Ranko dressed in her normal outfit stood before Happosai in the school yard everyone watching when she reached into her top and pulled out pictures and held them out what they sowed we can't say but enjoy everyone's reactions.</p><p>Celestia screamed using her hands to cover shinjitsu's eyes " HAVE YOU NO SHAME WOMAN!" she yelled slipping into the royal Canterlot speaking voice.</p><p>Kubo was screaming about his sister being involved in it!</p><p>Pinkie pie was hiding her face in shame, "My shame to save a friend I did yuri with pictures!" Akane and Nabiki where hugging and crying over bad mental images of their big sister.</p><p>Twilight was one of many woman covering her boyfriend's eyes as many boyfriends returned it as she said," you are a fucking got dam good friend Pinkie pie and a naughty girl!... who needs a spanking….another one as the case may be….will never unsee!"</p><p>Happosai eyes were widened his aura still not flaring and Ranko smiled and said, "get a good look at this! Because we destroyed the negatives and this are the only copies!" She then ripped them to shreds then blow a kiss to him. " and now it's gone for ever!"</p><p>the former old man's aura flared in rage at the images destructions as Ranko charged only for the woman to appear cold as ice and go for an uppercut summoning a massive Chi tornado that picked up and send their principle flying several feet in the air as winds raged around.</p><p>when it was over the man landed face down on the school roof knocked out cold Ranko had defeated Happosai in combat for good.</p><p>the red head smiled as she felt energy enter her and she kicked a stone wall leaving a creator in it and she smiled she was free!</p><p>later on Ranko was back to Ranma smiling as he was braking stones with his fist happily, "Oh how I messed you my hard earned strength!"</p><p>Pinkie's hair was puff again and she was happily spinning, "yes we beat Happosai with his youth back and a bigger stronger body and sense Ranko isn't a student Ranma can't be punished for all that destruction and knocking the fuck out of the him in self defense! Fuck yeah we win! He loses we beat his ass!" She said shaking her butt happily at being their for the first lose of Happosai.</p><p>Ranma and the tendo sister's fathers bowed before Ranma for doing what they thought was impossible beating Happosai.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Dojo Applejack was being hugged by a large ghost cat, "your wearing the bell so you most marry me now!"</p><p>that is when Doku walked out and came back in with a water bottle and dumped it on himself turning into his war god form first thing he did was crush the bell around the band AJ had around her human forms neck and pull her out of the cats arms with his left arms.</p><p>his right arms then start throwing lighting and fire balls at the cat! As the angry head yelled, "I WILL KILL YOU TEN TIMES SO YOU STAY DEAD WAIFU STEALER!"</p><p>Later on the ghost cat was driving along the bottom of the ocean where he hit a box and in a moment he screamed as he was sucked in and Eris came out as a ghost, "their you take my place in stone!"</p><p>as a ghost Eris was floating away monitoring her enemies unseen. Kuno was slashing at Ranma stating he would still claim Pinkie pie and Rarity as his wives.</p><p>Ranma just kept avoiding energy waves using a staff like a pole vaulting lance to use agility like he was Ranko.</p><p>Rarity and Pinkie pie were watching a movie and eating icecream crying clearly sad over still being single.</p><p>the other ponies were with boyfriends.</p><p>Shampoo was training kasumi in swordsmen ship with wooden sabers.</p><p>ukyo was cooking, Kodachi was working on trick clubs, while Nabiki was selling pegacorn pictures to one of those tabloids online.</p><p>Genma stuck in panda forms miles away happily being some little rich kids pet. The father of the tendos was running as Happosai was angry at him for some reason yelling, "AKANE MOST TAKE SWIMMING LISTENS WITH ME OR SHE FAILS!"</p><p>Akane herself was with Mouse working on martial arts skills with her.</p><p>Eris sighed, "this people are all boring!" She said flatly. That is when Discord showed up and looked at her, "And you're a dirty peeper spying on those I care about!"</p><p>Eris put her ghostly hands on her hips, "oh my dear cousin Anything you can do to help a bitch out?"</p><p>Discord said," I am not a therapist or a boyfriend honey! So no and piss off away form my friends."</p><p>the next day.</p><p>Celestia was happily flying through the skies with Shinjitsu in his alicorn form close behind as he flow around his mother happily " I finally got it!" he said happily.</p><p>the former princess smiled as she nuzzled him right quick, "yes you are! She said so proud of him but little did they know Things were about to take a turn.</p><p>She looked down below to a drifting island, her eyes widened at the sight of it, "is that island moving?" she asked out loud.</p><p>Shinjitsu nodded as he said, "Gee I thought that was just a legend but nope looks like Togenkyo island is real!"</p><p>the white alicorn held a hoof to her chin and said, "Shinjitsu mommy wasn't born in this world care to enlighten her as to the story!"</p><p>the little colt said held his chin, "it was the feudal age a lord of a small land had many daughters but no sons he growled and hated his wife for this thinking she want to end his dynasty. After all when wed one of the daughter's husbands would take over leading to that man's family being lords of his land."</p><p>Celestia rolled her eyes, "We have a similar story back home but gender roles reversed and let me guess he found away to get wishes granted?"</p><p>the young male alicorn nodded as he said, "yes he offered half of all his treasure to with ever one of the seven lucky gods would answer his prays. And Daikokuten appeared the gods magic hammer granting wishes by making his world law of the land he banged it on. The god Also being one of the five grains offered the king not one but three wishes for the treasure but warned him his wish would be granted as he said!"</p><p>Celestia nodded still rubbing her chin with a hoof as the stories outcome was pretty clear as her son said, "the king wished for only sons to be born! He wished no one to leave or invited his home land, and he wished for his wife who only gave him daughters to pay The god banged his hammer and declared no woman within his land would be able to birth a daughter! Your land shall now be an ever-moving island! So no one will be able to find it twice! And your daughters and wife shall die!"</p><p>the former sun goddes's eyes widened in horror at the declares as her son finished, "so it became no woman could bare a daughter, and any who would become the king's wife would die leaving the king with out away to continue his line. His dynasty ended completely as no woman would bare his son out of wed lock or even look at the one who unleashed this curse upon them!"</p><p>Celestia blinked at this and said, "so that island is either empty or is is a gender flip of the amazon story as they are men who most abduct woman to continue their lines and keep the place form being a ghost down!"</p><p>he nodded and the two went down to land on it it was quite no animals bigger then bugs made sense as bugs could reproduce asexually or come and go as pleased, keeping plant life but no animals showing the curse effects animals as well.</p><p>the two trotted along coming to a burned down castle as she said, "the villagers most have burned down his castle."</p><p>Shinjitsu then point to one massive peachtree with appeared to have rooms and a city carved into it while still alive.</p><p>The pair of Alicorns looked at it before Celestia heard fire and turned to see her son firing energy blasts at what looked like men in wooden samurai armor.</p><p>That is when someone walked up he was prince toma, " I heard you telling the first half of our story to your mother so allow me to finish, After burning the fowl sexiest king to death and burning down his castle the people offered the rest of his treasure for the god to undo his wishes."</p><p>he held his sword holding it so when Celestia went to fire a beam it did nothing but she was knocked back, "but the God could not brake his own curse the arrogante of a king wanting an heir did this, so a new king most undo it. he created this tree to revive the villagers form it's fruit when the last one died. With this resurrections we are made immortal till the day came where a white mare with wings horn and could speak would land, if the king married and raised her son as his own the curse would be lifted signaled by the land tree burning to ash!"</p><p>Shinjitsu looked sick as Celestia's left eye twitched, "EEEEEEEEEE!" was all the colt could say, "you just meet her and your going to force my mom to marry you no way I am calling you daddy Peach tree boy!"</p><p>Celestia then held a hoof out and said, "And what makes you think I'll allow this!"</p><p>Toma removed his love revealing glowing kanji for eris on his hand, "because I have the mark of another god empowering me!"</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>Pinkie pie in alicorn form popped up, " yes we are doing that movie and have mashed up about three manga story lines together this chapter deal with it also Rarity should be lucky she doesn't have a son or else she would be a fill in for Celestia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the island toma was holding his sword to block doku's strikes his lighting bold blades and fireball shots form his war god form.</p><p>Toma was blocking, "sorry but my people want their curse lifted so I most make the white pegacorn my bride!"</p><p>the angry head called out, "you could have romanced her so it was a marriage of love she has a human form she isn't just an mindless beast the god told you to wed as a joke Toma!" the happy face then said, "We know she isn't the only Alicorn but she is only one of two white ones! I need to shut my mouths!"</p><p>The war god's blows were being redirected at him again as the man stood still, " you grabbed the sword but didn't draw it!" the angry head said pointing it out!</p><p>the happy face, "it's like the sheave of Excalibur Avalon with the sheave he was untouchable! So he would never need a shield! But I kept unlike the holly sword of the king of English his blade can't be used with the sheave it's one or the other!" the prince's eyes widen in shock at this. His trick was figured out.</p><p>elsewhere sneaking around was ranma and ryoga as Ranma said, "thank you Discord for the help getting here! Now let's find shinjitsu and Celestia we don't have to beat him we just need to get the hell out of here! They can't leave the island!"</p><p>at that point samurai guard appeared and Ryoga fired off one massive energy blast knocking the mall away as he said, "I imaged it was Fluttershy we are saving not celestia if I do that I could blow up a castle!" he said talking while talking before noticing he was now alone in the forest as he screamed," FUCK MY SENSE OF DIRECTION!" he said banging his head against a tree.</p><p>Meanwhile sneaking around the village was ranma, "great now I need to find the piggy now Flutters can handle that she has the magic tracking spells on his ass!" he said creeping along.</p><p>he then saw Doku on a cloud panting in the air below him was toma he had his sword out, "YOU BROKE THE LIGHTS AND CRUSHED MY SHEAVE!"</p><p>he said teleporting to a roof top as he called out, "Then face my Blade!" he said slashing making it look like doku burst in to flames as he roared he screamed in pain.</p><p>But Ranma wasn't seeing the fire he was reacting to and blinked snapping his fingers as he said, "YOUR MIND IS MAKING IT REAL!"</p><p>Doku then growled thinking about the one on the line being applejack and he snapped out of it and jumped down charging down to stab at him with lighting bolt spears.</p><p>Toma moved his hand forward making a shockwave knock the god back, "SOME ONE STOP HIM!"</p><p>Samurai came out at Ranma but he picked up a boom and broke the head off leaving him with a staff as he said, "Fuck this rescue mission is getting fucked up!" he said as he blocked a sword and jumped to a roof to avoid a spear strike. " to many for dude me to handle off I lack the speed and agility for avoiding an army of weapons!" he then jumped down behind the house and kicked a bucket of water onto himself to become ranko.</p><p>She then smiled as she ran off dropping the staff right past the samurai, "and getting the power to sneak around again works too!" She said smirking at her genius.</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>Ryoga was walking when he heard crying and in a moment punched down a stone wall to reveal Shinjitsu and in a moment he was pulling out a pen to pick the locks on the magic jammer and chains holding his wings down and blocking his magic, "I'll have you freed in a moment little buddy!"</p><p>As soon as the little guy was free he smiled and looked up and made his horn glow giving Ryoga moth like wings, "their I cast twenty four hours wings on you! Can't get lost when you can just be high enough to be anywhere!"</p><p>the man flow off with them as Shinjitsu called out, "Distract them with ranma and Doku I'll find my mommy!" he called flying off.</p><p>meanwhile Toma was using his sword to block lightning bolt sword strikes, his one sword was blocking ix magic made ones it just got to show how much Doku just relied on his curse's pure power while toma had such great skill and magic as well.</p><p>A god unskilled but strong as can be vs an enhanced human with a magic sword with all the skills one could have ending in a stand still.</p><p>that is when Ryoga looked down and just start shooting energy blasts down, "Well they will respawn sooner or later!" he said just bombing the place to get the guard scrambling to come and shoot down the moth man! He smiled and said, "if only flutters could see me now!"</p><p>Elsewhere on the island a steel bar door was slashed down by Kuno the elder male smiling as she did so to a stunned Celestia, "you are my younger brother's mother I most do this!"</p><p>he said using his sword to cut the white alicorn free as Shinjitsu trotted in and hugged his mom's legs, "Mom! Yes we can leave now we just need to fly off this people can't leave their island as soon as you are off it we have won!"</p><p>the elder brother nodded as he used his crystal sword to slash a wall revealing away out," then fly off and free alicorns!" in a moment the white alicorn nodded as she and her slow flow off rapidly.</p><p>Making toma hold his hand out and scream, "NO!"</p><p>doku jumped onto a cloud as he grabbed Ranko. Ranko said, "bye next time romance the lady don't force her you'll have another chance their will be more alicorns they repopulating the numbers are in your favor!"</p><p>Doku then flow off on his cloud away smiling, With Ryoga following.</p><p>the red head spotted on Celestia's back was Kuno and Ranko said, "Mission complete everyone!"</p><p>the following week was as normal as could normally be till Pinkie pie and Rarity in human form jumped into each other's arms crying as they opened box to reveal bust of a life like Kuno head.</p><p>shinjitsu in alicorn form trotted off and read" to my two dears smile at this while I am away for awhile…. Creepy big brother real creepy!"</p><p>Pinkie pie smashed them with a giant hammer as she yelled, "HELL TO THE NO! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?"</p><p>Rarity adjusted her hair, "No Kuno trying to make us date him?"</p><p>Pinkie pie then leaned on her hammers handle as she said, "Well that but also trouble when he comes back you'll see!"</p><p>when Kuno did come back he walked up to Ranma and he held a new metal sword, "I wish for this fool to bow before me!"</p><p>Ranma then glow as did the sword as he was forced to bow as the sword said, "wish one granted two left one who pulled me out of the stone!"</p><p>everyone jumped as Kuno showed his banner, "as the one billions person to pull it out it chose me as it's owner I have two wishes! I wish for both pinkie and rarity to go on a date with me at once!"</p><p>Rarity and pinkie pie hugged and cried, "YOU ASSWHOLE!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranko was with Nabiki helping Rarity and Pinkie pie get ready as she said," first I had to drag my daddy home so he won't take advantage of a little boy wanting a pet panda that was all kinds of creepy, then genderbend amazons now this! Well luckily his frienemy ass only wants a date he could have wished for much worst form you too!"</p><p>Nabiki nodded as she said, "still bad but still bad as he wants to meet them at the crack of dawn to watch the sunrise!"</p><p>Pinkie pie was in Ranko's dress form the manga when she had to go through with this adjusting the top part as she said, "yeah but this is a chance Rarity we can talk him into making the last wish for us! We could wish for at the least the power to contact home! We could speak to our sisters and family again!"</p><p>Rarity held her chin at the idea as she went in and walked in a purple version of Nabiki's captive dress form the movie and adjusted her straps, "That's why I am going for hot! If we work together we can make him puddy in our hands to mold! Beside it's not like we have a choice!" she said grabbing and opening a folding fan " But even I most admit this outfits may be a little to much!"</p><p>Ranko shock her hands and head, "no no no if he is not happy with your outfits he'll use the last wish to make you look good for the date! And then all this is for nothing other then you being forced to go along with it like I was forced to bow! Now I hear the knock he is hear! Be pretty be charming have him wrapped around your human form fingers ladies!" she said bowing.</p><p>Kasumi walked Kuno in and his eyes widened as he blushed at them, "my loves you look so lovely!"</p><p>the date started with the sunrise on the beach where Genma some how managed to get the sword and tried to wish his curse undone but lighting struck him as Kuno grabbed it," it only works for me Date crasher! I should punish you!" he said looking at the sword.</p><p>Only for the girls to quickly hug him him each grabbing an arm and resting their chest on his back as pinkie said, "Kuno baby don't waste a wish on Genma! He'll ruin everything!"</p><p>Rarity licked his neck and said, "why yes come on Kuno darling let's just move on not like he stole your last wish or anything!" Kuno was red faced and agreed.</p><p>Watching the bushes was shinjitsu in human form with a spy glass as he looked to Ranma and said, "you trained them Well man!"</p><p>the gender fluid way, "I know Kasumi Shampoo and Ukyo are puddy in my female forms hands for a reason every time they are made I just switch to ranko and give them cute I'm sorry and bam they are saying sorry we over reacted a bit."</p><p>ukyo who was watching with them said, "yeah how do you do that? " She blinked, "I didn't evne think I liked girls before hand."</p><p>Kasumi then spoke up, "old saying everyone wants someone who understands both genders and can be both! Wordy but true!" She said happily.</p><p>Shampoo then spoke up, "shampoo come form village where it three woman to one man! All amazon in village bi! Husband wife just know how to use it to play shampoo like drum!"</p><p>Ranma then pulled out his phone to send a text," they are moving out of our check point!"</p><p>the next spot was a fancy breakfast at a fancy place undercover as one of the workers in a maid uniform was Celestia wearing a black wig and it was working.</p><p>also undercover watching over them in the maid outfit was Twilight but luckily while she had to wait on Kuno and her two friends he didn't notice her to hypnotized by Pinkie and rarity. She then spoke up a bit, "Gee you should get this girls something nice to close the date!" planting an diea.</p><p>Kuno looked to the sword at his side, "yes I see your point waitress!"</p><p>Later on when it was almost over Rarity gulped and said, "his wish was for a classy date including an it's over kiss!"</p><p>Pinkie pie's eyes widened as she said, "Wish for the wish!" She said grabbing Kuno by the shirt and kissing him making his eyes widen she then let go and looked green.</p><p>Rarity then copied the action also looking green after.</p><p>Watching was Akane and Mouse and Akane shivered, "So gross!" Mouse nodded.</p><p>Kuno was spinning hearts in his eyes," yes I most honor this moment! Wish granter I wish for this moment to be immortalized!"</p><p>the lady's jaw dropped as behind him appeared two statues that would stand for ever one of Pinkie pie kissing Kuno and one of Rarity kissing him. He then smiled as he left they where at the tendo's and bow to the tow women.</p><p>Pinkie pie then fainted as she said, "All that for nothing!"</p><p>Rarity just cried water fall tears, "IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR!" she said rolling around in her tears.</p><p>the alicorn form Fluttershy was trying to blast the statues but they kept respawning like in a video game, "shit they are their for ever! They'll probably out last humanity! Sorry girlS!"</p><p>Pinkie's hair fell flat as she got up saying, "I would kick his ass but he would probably enjoy it!" She said walking in, " now I most burn this dress and scrub every inch of me and my mouth with steel wool while crying in the shower!"</p><p>Rarity was still crying, "Same same!" she said covering her face as her make up ran.</p><p>discord appeared and sighed, "too bad that sword could have grant the wish it's way stronger then me! way way stronger ,strongest thing I've ever seen!" she said picking it up, "and now it's dead and lifeless."</p><p>She looked at it as she said, "anything could have happened with this! Wait I think I have an idea!"</p><p>the next day Discord was holding the sword in front of them and said, "it's now a power void and will want to absorb power till it's recharged and it is! So I thought I would use it to drain my cousin's power but she wasn't in her statue she is walking around with out a body for a bit now probably spying!"</p><p>Twilgiht adjusted her human forms glasses as she sighed, "darn it! well at the least it means the sword can be restored and grant a wish later at least in theory if the wish granting enchantment isn't lost! But if that is lost it's just a powerful antimagic weapon!"</p><p>in a moment a ghostly hand drew it and in a moment discord vanished as eris appeared, "Sucked away my cousin's power while she recharges to respawn I'll tell you this it is an antimanic weapon now but I can't absorb power form anyone here the curse or trace of the curse in family line protects but back in Equestria that's different!"</p><p>she vanished and everyone in a moment screamed.</p><p>their was shaking and the dojo seemed to spin but they opened the door to see they weren't in japan anymore.</p><p>Ranko walked out, "is this some kind of patch work island outside of reality!" she said pointing up at the rainbow void in the sky.</p><p>Twilight tried to use water to become an alicorn but couldn't "And we're locked in curse form! Great ok everyone gear up if the sword is being used as the focus for this if we brake it, it ends!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of the tendos house the ponies where in human form not by choice Ranko was currently female again not by choice, and Ryoga was a little piggy in fluttershy's arms once more not by choice</p><p>Nabiki then point to a board and said," ok here is what we know she is using the corpse of that wish granting sword to make discord the ghost and make this place filled with random land marks but no ponies form Equestria and everyone locked in curse form here!"</p><p>Ranko poured hot water on her head and remained a lady and said, "yep! And it's just the live ins So we don't have sombra Doku or the rest of the boys who would be a hand!"</p><p>Ukyo had her spatula out ,"So more of us and we can just brake sword to brake spell right?" Twilight nodded.</p><p>Kodachi then smiled, "perfect me and Applejack can use my blinding move on her!" Apple jack and the lady Kuno pulled out their ribbons and ripped off their cloths to reveal their rhythmic gymnastics outfits underneath and stood back to back spinning them.</p><p>Shampoo had her sword and was back to back with Kasumi who was in a yellow version of Shampoo's outfit as she said, 'Shampoo ready to fight beside future sister wives!"</p><p>Kasumi smiled as she span her sword around and gave a trust firing off a compressed air bullet that broke a wall, " I can do that now!" She said proudly.</p><p>Akane smiled hidden claws coming out of her new white jacket's sleeves, " I learned mouse my boyfriends style!"</p><p>Nabiki sat down and said," as Celestia said with out the sword everything would just fall back to the side of the current of reality it came form I'll stay here and watch Genma and daddy plus I am chicken shit!"</p><p>Rarity removed her outfit to reveal her boxing gear as she hopped, "she thinks we'll be weaker like this but Ranko has that vortex move!"</p><p>Futtershy was in her ice skating gear but with roller skates, "with makes this easy! We just need to distract her and blind her ranko can use that amazon move to knock the sword out of here hand! "</p><p>Rainbow dash smiled hopping around, "I still have my speed I can grab the thing and get it to Celestia or Twilight who can use magic in human form"</p><p>Pinkie pie had a massive hammer as she said, "Pinkie pie ready to smash!" she said dressed like an American antihero who start off as a killer clown's girlfriend, "Pinkie smash btich!"</p><p>Twilight smiled as she removed her glasses and said, "Ok them we head down the trail leading to my old castle and fight her!"</p><p>Celestia smiled getting up happily to be part of this team</p><p>shinjitsu smiled too, "I am skilled with a sword and I am small I can be a hidden back up!" he said making his hand glow to show he could use magic in human form!</p><p>Later on at Eris' castle.</p><p>Kodachi and applejack span their ribbons blinding her.</p><p>As shampoo and Kasumi fire off compressed air blast with their swords knocking her back allowing Ukyo to knock her in the back with her spatula with was hot knocking her forward.</p><p>Allowing Rarity to land a solid left hook to her gut making the princess of chaos hold her stomach and back up in shock, "the fuck how did this all hurt!"</p><p>Fluttershy blade in quick kicking up dirt into her eyes as she throw her rip off skirt rim into her face to blind her as she said, "you think we are powerless like this but we are not!"</p><p>Ryoga popped his piggy head out of his girlfriend stop and let out a piggy sound that was suppose to be scary but was just cute.</p><p>Akane smiled as she pulled out an egg bomb form her sleeve and it explode around her making her scream in rage.</p><p>Ranko then appeared before her with a flip and said, "got you!" she then lifted her arm making the chi vortex carry her to the roof where she hit it making her drop the sword.</p><p>Rainbow dash dashed in leaving a rainbow trail grabbing it as she said, "niji Dasshu or rainbow dash I still rock!" She said running and while Eris tried to give chase Pinkie pie hit her in the stomach with her hammer.</p><p>the pink mare said, "I have to thank you I know that tree outside so I carved a message into it that proofs we are use so when it's back Everypony back home will know we are alive and discord can start message passing for us!"</p><p>Rainbow dash then dripped dropping the sword.</p><p>Eris roared sending out a shock wave knocking them away as she flow for the sword only to be knocked back by magic blast fired by both Celestia and Twilight!</p><p>At with point the littlest Kuno shinjitsu picked it up and make it glow, "NO MORE MAGIC SWORD!" he declared using magic to make it shatter into dust.</p><p>before long the world shock and they all found themselves in front of the Dojo back in the human world with smiles on their face as they walked in all smiling happily.</p><p>Ranko stretched, "I know we only have a few bars of water proof soap so I'll be the odd one out on our beach trip I don't mind going their as a lady!"</p><p>Discord came in solid as she said, "Well she learned not to underestimate you guys but she'll be solid again sooner or later but I am proud and smart thinking pinkie pie I'll start collecting letters their in my male form and using magic to turn them into emails here for you all and then reverse it with spike's help with his magic letter fire!"</p><p>she then blow kissed and said, "hugs and kisses Lady discord!" she then vanished.</p><p>Shinjitsu was red and Celestia gasped, "no no no son you can not have a crush on discord she is old enough to be your grandma!"</p><p>Nabiki was reading a fashion magazine, "have you seen her? Lady she is a fury but still hotter then you and your as hot as the sun no pun intended how can she not be any boys first crush it's like thinking Ranko isn't hot! It's impossible!"</p><p>Ranko smiled as she stretched, "Why thanks Nabiki means a lot form the Queen of bi!"</p><p>Akane and Kasumi looked to their sister and Nabiki said," I've been dating lady discord for weeks now how did none of you notice it? I mean I left I came back with what looks like nibbles on the neck and bird claw scratch on my arm that one time and I smelled like fish I mean kind of hard to miss!"</p><p>they all shrugged it off as Fluttershy petted piggy Ryoga and said, "Now I am off to go turn my boyfriend back into a man so I can make out with him for the next five hours!"</p><p>Ranko yawned, "yeah I am going to go become ranma again simple as sleep is easier as a guy!"</p><p>Akane crossed her arms and said, "How?"</p><p>the red head turned around and point to her chest, "you clearly will never have to worry about them strangling you if you lay to flat!"</p><p>the screams of the flattest Tendo sister was then heard for miles.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the beach the ponygirls were all in human form in bikini's matching their fur colors.</p><p>Celestia smiled as she lead Shinjitsu in his black yellow trunks on the beach as she smiled, "a peaceful day just what we need."</p><p>Twilight had sombra who was in black trunk's arm, "big time!" the bicorn blushing red.</p><p>Fluttershy smiled as she hugged Ryoga who was in black trunks, "And thank you ranko for giving up the water proof soap bar so I can cuddle my boyfriend as a human!" she said happily hugging him rubbing her chest against his making him turn red.</p><p>Doku was in blue trunks and a white shirt as Aj felt his arm and said, "Now waits a moments here! Holly crabapple there is muscle definition appearing here!"</p><p>the nerd was red as pulled out his phone and typed before hitting enter to say, "After toma matched me through skill I decide to learn how to fight to better use my power!"</p><p>the country girl adjusted her hat with she still had on, "….. mah bow's learning to fight slowly becoming buff buck! Mama like!"</p><p>Rainbow just held Wakaru's head to her chest with was the smallest of her friends but she didn't mind it, "Don't you get ripped! I like have a cute nerdy boyfreidn!" he was bright red and nodding.</p><p>Pinkie pie and Rarity were crying in the back saying, "we feel alone for ever!"</p><p>Pinkie said, "snack bar and get hit on by beach people?" Rarity nodded and the two ladies where off.</p><p>Akane was in a blue one piece sitting on a tower leaning against Mouse who was in blue short's chest happily, " wrap arms around my waist now boyfriend!" the man listened happily.</p><p>Nabiki was in her canon pink Swim suit complete with jacket walking beside Discord who was in a yellow bikini top and yellow skirted bikini button but the skirt at strips of other colors she also had a button on it that read chaos queen.</p><p>the tendo sister smiled and said, "So the button makes it so no one who doesn't know sees you as human?"</p><p>Discord smiled, " yes perfect while I let those pony write their letters! To the girls" Nabiki held her hand and smiled, "perfect I can now date my girlfriend!" she then kissed her.</p><p>In a moment Discord snapped a fingers making a bricks fall on a bush making happosai's voice yell out, "OUCH THAT LANDED ON MY ASS!"</p><p>Meanwhile Ranko was happily playing Frisbee with her harem, all of them in red bikinis with smiles on it she planned to have alone moments with each one of them. She smiled," I am the luckiest genderfluid bitch slash bastard on earth!" She said happily.</p><p>when it was Ranko and Shampoo.</p><p>shampoo pinned Ranko to a building grabbed her hands and kissed her before whispering, "shampoo wish shampoo could do more with wife slash husband!" she then kissed Ranko's neck, "but we at beach! Later at home"</p><p>our red head was redder then her head blushing, "oh my!"</p><p>next up Ranko was with Kodachi the lady Kuno had her pinned to the sand hands on her face kissing her.</p><p>Ranko smiled rubbing up her hips as she did it blushing Kodachi the black rose broke the kiss and giggled, "Trust me Ranko honey Shampoo isn't the only one ready to take it up a level with you!"</p><p>the red head blushed redder then her hair.</p><p>next up was Ukyo who held Ranko's hand while dancing with her on the beach smiling, "I've dreamed of this moment for a long time granted it was different but this feels better now!" she said putting a hand on Ranko's butt making her jump.</p><p>the red head blushed as she was given a kiss before braking it and saying, "gee you girls are being so forward!"</p><p>the cook kissed her nose and said, "Well Ranko honey you have a bewitching spell about your genderfluid ass be you ranko or ranma we want you and love you!" she said putting her chest up against Ranko's larger one making the red head blush redder then a red giant.</p><p>later on</p><p>Kasumi was coming out of a cave leading a red with steam coming out of her ears Ranko beind, "come along my little rose who brings out my wild side!"</p><p>Ranko blinked before looking past the forth wall like Pinkie, "I underestimated how lucky I am and now I am scared!" She was then pulled along into Kasumi's chest for a hug.</p><p>later on as the sun.</p><p>Kodachi was sitting on her legs on a towerl Ranko was laying on her lab looking up at it smalling Ukyo laying her head on her stomach. Kasumi laying on her left arm on her side looking at her, and Shampoo on the left arm on her side looking at her.</p><p>the girls would look at one another blush and giggle a bit while Kodachi petted Ranko's head and said, "thanks darling we need this day love you be it man or woman! But we can't wait to show you in both your forms as a group on our wedding night!"</p><p>Ranko was red and whispered while looking away, "I am on yuri overload meanwhile please."</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>rarity was dumping a bucket of phone numbers in to the trash, "Not one person hit one me who wasn't an asshole!"</p><p>Pinkie pie was throwing hers on a fire as she said, "same boat oh well love will find us some day hopefully!"</p><p>the next day at the Dojo.</p><p>Picolet chardin the second walked in declaring his name and saying," for a free meal the owner of the tendo dojo promised one of his daughters' hands in marriage to me!"</p><p>while all three sisters head wooden training swords chasing their father Pinkie pie in human form popped up and said, "hate to brake it to you man but the sisters are all in relationships So I'll have to evoke this Clause I see in the contract!" She pointed saying, "A substitution maybe used with a one month if she can beat you at anything goes marital arts dining contract can be broken thing! Say one thing for him he thinks ahead."</p><p>Picolet smiled," Good luck with being me my dear! There is a reason my family runs that school!" he said opening his mouth wide as possible like it was his head warping to do it.</p><p>the pony in human form jumped, "…. Not going to write home about this!"</p><p>Kasumi Akane and nabiki yelled," YOU WANT ONE OF US TO MARRY THAT FREAK!" NO OFFENCE THAT'S JUST SCARY AS ALL HELL!"</p><p>the man morphed his head back to normal and said, "no offence taken I know it's a weird freaky family trait! So I guess you come with me for a month of training in my family dojo!"</p><p>Pinkie pie held up a hand, "I am a vegetarian so no meat in the eat off!" she declared agreeing to this to save her friends as it was an eating contest who was better at that then her.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later on the eat off it was over both Pinkie pie and picolet had finished at the same time it was a tie.</p><p>Nabiki was commentating beside discord as she asked, "Honey buns didn't see this coming it's a tie!"</p><p>Discord nodded and said, "and look at how red they are this was first date magic for these bottomless pits!"</p><p>Picolet was red as he said, "the deal was if I win the engagement goes on ahead I did not win so!" he ripped it up, "A deal is a deal lovely Momoiro!"</p><p>Pinkie was blushing redder than her hair, " yeah about that!"</p><p>the next day Pinkie pie was writing a letter back to her family, "so he accepted my spring curse and still likes me, me and Picolet are dating I have a boyfriend leaving Rarity the last single lady! Other than Celestia!"</p><p>hearing this Rarity walked out into the night air holding her head, "last one of my friends to not be dating this is horrible!" at that point what looked winged minotaur with an electric eel tail and octopus tentacles grabbed her in it's tendrils and flow off with her making her scream as she struggled," WHAT THE RANDOM FUCK!?"</p><p>Everyone looked up at that running out to the back yard as Ranma said, "Someone please tell me this is Eris! Please tell me!"</p><p>Discord was stretching in a white baggy shirt and Black panties, "Sorry my cousin is still reforming guys! But I think Celestia and Twilight should notice spring magic!"</p><p>Twilgiht waved her hand," She is right this is spring magic someone dove into multiple springs and fused them together into a winged minotaur with tentacle form! This is shocking and changes everything you can merge curse forms!"</p><p>Fluttershy then blinked," so if I fell in a spring of the drown tiger I would become a cat girl in curse form Got it! got it! and remembering it!" she said picturing her human form with cat ears and a tail purring while she cuddled ryoga who was petting her, "for later!"</p><p>Ryoga was red as if he could see the thought bubble. Aj who was in pajama shorts and top " Can wes focus something with tentacles just grabbed ourfriend Ah's knows ah's aint' the only one who knows the dark place of the gosh dang net! And sees where this is going!"</p><p>they all jumped and yelled in panic.</p><p>next day in school Happosai was fighting that Demon kicking at it only to be shocked buy lighting and knocked back with a tentacle slap.</p><p>the former old man jumped back jumping up to punch only for it to fly up but he grabbed it's leg and slammed it to the ground and landed on it punching it rapidly the lighting shock doing nothing now that he saw it coming.</p><p>Watching this was every student and Teacher, with Ranma said, "that isn't right! He is beating it's ass! How can he be beating it's asses!"</p><p>In a moment a binding spell was fired binding Happosai's hands behind his back in energy Cuffs and they saw Rarity sitting in a tree as she said, "What he wants revenge on Happosai! That makes him a good guy!"</p><p>Celestia held her chin and said, "…. Can't argue with that logic but what did it!?...?"</p><p>Rarity jumped down and said, "Nothing really after changing back to human form he asked for help with Happosai turns out Happosai helped his mother give birth and midwife is the only one who can name or change the name of the baby they helped bring into the world. So Happosai named him Pantyhose Tora! One word!"</p><p>Everyones jaw dropped as they said," THE DEMONS NAME IS PANTYHOSE TORA!"</p><p>Happosai had switched to kicks jumping up into the air and drop kicking the air born monster down to the ground knocking down.</p><p>it lifted it's head and opened it's mouth firing out an artic wind that froze the ground as Happosai landed.</p><p>the principle tried to brake free but he couldn't the ice was cracking but not fast enough as he got hit by a minotaur fist to the head knocking out a tooth and making the old pervert spit up blood.</p><p>Rarity then walked up with a pin and a contract " here sight the dotted line and the beating ends!"</p><p>the pervert refused and he kept getting hit in the head by a minotaur till he said, "fine!" rarity released her spell and hand him a pin and she smiled, "by sighing this contract you have agreed to change his name to Awesome Tora two words and give up all rights to change it again!" she said rolling it up.</p><p>she then poured hot water on the monster making him turn into his human form some how cloth as he said, "What enchanted outfit!" In a moment Rarity wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as he held her hips.</p><p>shinjitsu said," DON'T BUY STOCKHOME SYNDROME!" he said using a megaphone pinkie had stashed in case of megaphone emergences.</p><p>Rarity rolled her eyes, "kiss my ass I have a boyfriend who's curse form is way more powerful then AJ's little nerd!"</p><p>the country mare got up and pointed, "YOUS TAKES THAT BACK HE'S A WAR GOD NOT SOME CHIMERA!"</p><p>an Argument start that was some how more scary then watching Happosai beat up a monster. How even?"</p><p>unknown to them Eris had reformed and was rubbing her wrists as she said, "finally reformed now for some payback on watermelon island. I need helpers their willingly and only a few of them!"</p><p>she said looking in a stream to see queen Crystalize, Tirex and cozy glow " three villains three heroes perfect but bait is need!"</p><p>she then looked through more images and found spike the dragon!, and found thorax "yes he will do great as bait."</p><p>the next morning.</p><p>Ranko woke up on watermelon Island with Kuno and he said, "Great my list favorite Kuno sibling eldest son!"</p><p>the male Kuno got up cracking his neck, "I can understand that I did chase after you not knowing you where also Ranma nothing against gender fluid I just know you don't like guys now and feel ashamed I couldn't figure it out and waste both our time and creeped you out!"</p><p>the red head rolled her eyes before noticing she was in her bikini, "why the hell am I in my bikini right the hell now?"</p><p>she the noticed Celestia in alicorn form as a sigh came up written in kanji and Kuno read it, "Welcome to watermelon island on here I put three old headaches of the former elements who want you all dead for revenge. You can leave but then thorax is dead!"</p><p>Celestia gasped, "A hostage event! Not good! Worst of all is who ever she summoned is here for good! Like us!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On water melon island.</p><p>Ranko was avoiding blast fired by Tirek Celestia was down and panting, "so she made sure Celestia was alicorn so this centaur could eat her magic!"</p><p>Kuno had his wooden and crystal swords firing off two of his air pressure bullet but Tirek knocked them away, "We need a plan to land a hit!"</p><p>the red head cracked her knuckles, "cover me I need to get close!"</p><p>Kuno slashed sending off his shock wave slashes the Centaur made a dome to block it while laughing completely missing Ranko jumping into the trees and hopping form them to hide till She came up behind him and span landing a blow to his stomach as a chi Vortex formed forward sending him flying into a mountain cave!</p><p>As the centaur hit it he throw up the magic returning it to Celestia who shivered as the mountain caved in trapping him.</p><p>Ranko smirked as she held out a v for victory with her left hand and put the right on her hip, "I can only do that as a lady! So it's her fault she lost both times!"</p><p>Celestia rolled her eyes, "Come along still have two more to go!"</p><p>At the neck one.</p><p>Kuno was dying the pissed off Cozy Glow to a tree as he said, "Sorry evil little girl maybe a wolf will come and make it quick and almost painless!"</p><p>her eyes widen as the three left her there, "SAY WHAT HAY YOU'RE THE GOOD GUYS YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"</p><p>Celestia then looked back and said, "WATCH US LITTLE BITCH!"</p><p>Cozy glow looked around but a water melon slowly rolled out passed her as more of them rolled around her in a group, "what is going on!" she said in panic as the watermelons formed a humanoid shake and moved around like a golem.</p><p>her eyes widened, "….. water melon island I get it now! Gulp!"</p><p>Later down the path.</p><p>the evil changeling queen was knocked out by a Ranko kick to the head, "lady we know our friends are here shape shifting isn't going to cut it!"</p><p>Celestia then fired off a magical fire blast that hit the bug knocking her ten feet under, "and I have no reason to hold back but every reason to go out!"</p><p>Kuno then jumped down and used his crystal saber to cut the bugs wings off to her horror, "Now stay on this island with your two friends and think about what you did!" he then used his swords to climb out of the pit.</p><p>before long they where at the cage holding thorax as Ranko kicked it open and said, "their! Now your flying Kuno back While Celestia flies me back!"</p><p>the bug nodded and they did so.</p><p>Later on, on water melon island.</p><p>Cozy glow was trotting covered in melon parts her wings gone taken by Eris for falling, "I'm a little girl what did she think I could do with out a plan!"</p><p>She then throw a rope down for the bug to climb out of, "Oh I see she took your horn for failing wonder what she took form Tirek! Well we'll know when we big him out and find away off here before the melons return!"</p><p>The bug screamed and the filly looked up to see the water melom golem above her, "let me be the first to say ouch!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the tendos.</p><p>thorax had a new human male form with Green hair blue eyes and the much taller Celestia had him pinned to a wall looking down at him "you know your human form is cute like one of those anime prince come to life!" she said making him look up at her chest, "And my son needs a daddy!"</p><p>thorax was red, "…. I taste love… "</p><p>Celestia smirked, "yes you do little cutie! " She then picked him up and kissed him deeply.</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>Eris was watching the video she magically took of her minions loses of Ranko admitting that vortex thing was something she could only do as a woman! "…. I'll face you as Ranma next time then gender bender!"</p><p>the next day came fast.</p><p>where Dasshu was sparing with Ranma happily, "Kuno isn't around now! He accept he lost all the ladies! Never thought this day would be here!" she said landing a kick only for Ranma to block his arms.</p><p>Ranma smirked as he backed up and while uncrossing he cupped his hands to fire off a small one of his energy blasts, "and I need to do this more!"</p><p>the blast hit Rainbow knocking her back, She would have just hit the pound turning to Pony form but at that moment Genma happened to walk by and Dashie hit her head against his knocking him over turning him into a panda and knocking her out.</p><p>Not long after Wakaru run up opening the door, "I got the Dashie is sick text were is she!" In a moment the human form Rainbow Dash walked up in a pretty flowing pink princess style dress and put a flower crown on his head saying, "I picked them my self boyfriend!</p><p>She then hugged him and cuddled his chest and his eyes widen as he went pale, "…. What has happened to my dashie!"</p><p>Pinkie pie had Genma's panda form in a cage, "Some how hitting the panda head to head made her a pretty pink princess. She was singing with birds flying around carrying the tune and everything like she was Fluttershy or something! I have it on video so we can prove it to her when we get her back to normal."</p><p>Twilight had a coconut, "how about we use the Coconut?"</p><p>Celestia said, "Twilight that is for movies Let's try just jogging her memory and magic!"</p><p>Twilight looked at the coconut, "I am keeping the coconut!"</p><p>Dashe was shaking behind her boyfriend like a leaf letting out a shy eep that would have make Fluttershy jealous, "protect me boyfriend!"</p><p>the proud otaku turned to look at her, "My poor dash!" he said holding her head crying and kissing it.</p><p>Rarity walked by and said, "I have the modeling shots of her in my pretty pink line I am done Going out with Tora!"</p><p>Nabiki walked out saying, "Going to the hot springs with my girlfriend! I'll be back an hour after she's normal again! As this is like hyper Fluttershy with out her emotional support boyfriend slash piglet!</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainbow dash in her human form was hiding her face in Wakaru' chest and he said, "what's playing on tv is just one of your fights!"</p><p>Dashie was crying," but I hate fighting I just want to sing pick flowers and model dress and be a cute little house wife!" she said hugging him while shaking In fear</p><p>the man's right eye twitched in horror as Twilight held up the coconut, " coconut?" She asked almost like she want to hit Rainbow dash in the head!</p><p>Celestia popped her head in and said," NO COCONUTT!"</p><p>Next up they tried jogging her memory a different way.</p><p>they said up a small race Ranma v her but rainbow said," No I'll get all sweety and my make up will run!" she said shivering at the thought.</p><p>Pinkie pie crossed her arms as she watched his form behind, "coconut?" Smiling Alicorn Twilight hovering the coconut popped up like Pinkie pie would.</p><p>Celestia in alicorn form stuck her head out a window and yelled, "NO COCONUT!"</p><p>Later on they had her walking around town with Wakaru to try and trigger something when Kuno showed up with flower every so often he would come to try and win the girls over. But he got slapped by rainbow in to a wall.</p><p>the nerd was smiling only for Rainbow to jump into his arms and say, "EEEP A CREEP PROTECT ME!" he sighed that didn't work and if Kuno couldn't shock her back to normal what could.</p><p>Watching it Aj held her chin and said, "Ok wes can rule out triggering her memories to come back out! theys need something more to gets them back up in her head!"</p><p>sombra and Twilight walked by the two currently in human form and Twilight was throwing and catching the Coconut as she asked," Coconut time yet?"</p><p>Rainbow let out an eek even Fluttershy would give a "oh toughen up" to as Wakaru said, "No Cocnut!"</p><p>In the Tendos Shinjitsu in Alicorn form making his horn glow to use a memory spell on Rainbow dash by hovering up and tapping his horn to her head.</p><p>not only did it not work Rainbow dash grabbed him cuddle him and petted his head going, "chibi pegacorn so kawaii! "She then kissed his head.</p><p>Twilight came in alicorn form with Sombra in bicorn form and they hovered the coconut and asked," coconut?"</p><p>Celestia shock a hove and said, "No coconut! My son is a foal let's try it form me!" she said making her horn glow and tapping Rainbows head nothing.</p><p>the purple alicorn then once more asked," coconut time?"</p><p>rainbow dash eeped and said, "No!"</p><p>Sombra became human and said, "Let's try with me! the spring could be protecting her head form magic so let's try the spell cast form human hands!" he said as he put a hand on her head and made it glow.</p><p>their was a shine but Rainbow dash blinked and said, "I just remember I use to have a teady bear I called mr speed!"</p><p>Everyone sighed as Celestia said, "At least that was some effect!" She said trying to look on the bright side.</p><p>Dashie put down shinjitsu and said," sorry guys looks like the old dashie is gone well I am off to go take some cooking class then come back and do the wash while singing a happy little tune!"</p><p>Twilight hovered the coconut and said, "Cocnut!"</p><p>Celestia sighed and said, " yes coconut!"</p><p>Dashie ran off screaming," NO NONO!"</p><p>She grabbed what looked like the panda form of Genma and said, "HELP THEY ARE GOING TO HIT ME WITH A COCONUT!"</p><p>Genma then took off his head to reveal it was pinkie pie in a costume and she smashed a coconut onto Dash's head so hard the coconut shattered, "COCONUT TIME!"</p><p>Later in dr tofu's office Rainbow dash in her normal outfit holding ice on her head looked to the human form of celestia, "you should have fucking let them use the coconut first! We wasted a day on this bullshit! I spent the day as a pretty pink princes! Because you wouldn't let them use the coconut! The coconut was the answer woman! The coconut brought me back!"</p><p>Celestia sighed while rolling her eyes as Twilight in human form came in holding a coconut and she said, " see I told you coconut! The coconut knows all!"</p><p>the few then changed to pinkie pie in alicorn form blowing bubbles out of a pipe with show hovered, "And so ends our tail of Dashie losing her memory and reversing her personality this was based off a filler episode we know but we hope you enjoyed it! had a laugh! And enjoyed all the times we said coconut! But this ends the chapter but first a moment of your time!"</p><p>Pinkie pie trotted along to a sigh that " now remember things are crazy stay safe wear your gloves wear a mask when your out, wash your got dam hands! DO YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE WASH YOUR GOT DAM HANDS AND WEAR THE FUCKING MASK YOUR SPREADING THE PLAUGE FUCKERS!"</p><p>She then caught to clam down as she said, "sorry got carried away, Well with our PSA done happy holidays we'll be back next month with is also next year with more ranma Pony fun with the paper doll arc!"</p><p>She waved as Ranko in a red top with a fur trim around the neck that showed her stomach red skirt with black belt and white rim at the button red high heel boots that were over the knee with white trim and red gloves that where sleeve like with white trim around the bicep , and the holiday hat.</p><p>she had a bag over her shoulder, "yeah now on that note Fluttershy just knocked out the guy in the red suit so I am off to go fill in enjoy this image boys and girls don't' worry no matter what the holidays will happen!"</p><p>She said leaving as she said, "Now Pinkie pie come on! We need all you alicorns to pull the sled!"</p><p>Pinkie pie smiled as she put on a red glowing bulb on her nose and said, " YAY!"</p><p>above Kasumi watched the sled pulled by the Alicorns with Ranko on it fly off as she said,"… this was a good day!"</p><p>Shampoo said, "Shampoo agree wife slash husband makes anything look good"</p><p>Ukyo smiled fanning herself with hearts in her eyes, "Love that man slash woman!"</p><p>Kodachi smiled as she span her ribbon in a heart shape, "yes isn't it true! But I wonder what Eris will do ?"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pinkie pie was in human form walking with Picolet as she said, "So anyway I want to hate kuno for that paper doll shit but idiot used the last doll for don't hate me! so now I magically can't hate him I am in fucking hell!"</p><p>picolet nodded as she said, "try to focus on your half way party what ever that is." He said trying to get her mind off it.</p><p>Pinkie pie did a flip, "I forgot with all the Kuno shit! It's a half way party, as we are half way to voiding Akane and Ranma's arranged marriage! Six months down six to go and it's broken and we can plan for the future!"</p><p>the man with the freaky mouth said, "Oh how nice So what are those plans you all can't wait to get to?"</p><p>Pinkie pie smiled as she counted on her fingers, "ranma and the Ranma harem are moving to the amazon village to get married right away. Fluttershy and ryoga want to go back their as well as Fluttershy can be their vet and they fenced in the village no need to worry about ryoga getting to lost. Twilight plans to move in with Sombra and try to get pregnant as soon as possible. Naughty bitch! Rarity and Tora's plan is to keep doing what they are doing but with Tora as her body guard and model for male outfits. AJ and Doku plan on moving on to Doku's uncle's farm not to far away form here and getting it going While they study the curse water every so often. Rainbow dash plans on being the one to ask Wakaru to marry her. And Finally"</p><p>She then jumped into Picolet's arms wrapped her arms around his head and said, "I move in with you and I'm all yours! Wink wink!" she said winking</p><p>the man blushed and he asked, "Wait what about Throax Celestia and shinjitsu!"</p><p>Pinkie pie then said," Celestia plans to remain a teacher at the school so long as former old pervert is principle! Side note Discord plans on taking nabiki were ever in the world she wants to go for their honeymoon before using magic to make herself pregnant with Nabiki's baby!"</p><p>Meanwhile Happosai was tied to a chair Eris looking at him and saying, "come on and talk man! Give me a weakness and you can watch me destroy Ranma! You should want that more then anyone!"</p><p>the pervert then said," with all the lovely ladies he brings over to this place never! I have to love that bitch slash bastard bastich! Yes that's what ranma is! But I have to love it because of all the women that are fine as fuck that keep showing up!"</p><p>Eris then pulled out a bone saw, "ok then how about this Talk or no longer be a man!"</p><p>the former old man said, "Cats! He has a crippling fear of them! when one is around he loses his mind and acts like an animal!"</p><p>Eris snapped making him return to where he was, "finally a weakness other then no vortex in male form! Perfect now I have a game plan now for my back up!"</p><p>in Equestria</p><p>Trixie was pulling her cart past the sad cutie mark crusaders as she said, "So not fair Trixie can never out do Twilight now!"</p><p>That is when Eris popped up and hugged her making her scream, "then your one of my six anit-elements Come along!" She said tragging Trixie into a portal as she said," HELP HELP THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE IS BEING KIDNAPPED BY A MARE DISCORD! SAVE TRIXIE'S PLOT!"</p><p>Trixie found herself locked in a room strapped to a chair looking at a spinning wheel, "I was just going to make Copies of the elements well former elements but I need living bases So Trixie I shall make you into an evil Twilight sparkle Brutalight sparcake is what I will call you once we erase Trixie!"</p><p>Trixie yelled," YOUR INSANE LADY DISCORD! TRIXIE WANTS TO STAY TRIXIE!"</p><p>Later on a mirror in the Dojo everyone watched as Eris showed them copies of the former elements in alicorn form.</p><p>First a copy of Rarity with a hat glove on one hoof with pink mane with apple with gems in it for a cutie mark, "Rarifruit base some fashion pony!"</p><p>next red maned Fluttershy with mixmatch eyes a white tial and hat as Eris said, "and fluttershout base some animal trainer!"</p><p>the next one was a red pinkie pie with flat mane and balloon cupcake cutie mark eris pulled on her alicorn wings, "pinkis cupcakes base some random baker lady!"</p><p>She smiled as she came to the next of her black mane and tailed green eyed tan furred applejack, "apple pills! Isn't show lovely! So farmer was her base!"</p><p>Next was an off colored rainbow dash with roboti ears and a robotic left front hoof, "behold Rainbine!" she said pointing to her green lighting bolt cutie mark, "So wonder bolt was her base pony! She has just as nice a flank as the real rainbow if not better.</p><p>next was the last Brutalight who had an iron cross cutie mark as She said, "and finally I turned Trixie into brutalight here the elements of insanity!"</p><p>Eris then appeared in a ring with cats in cages on the post as Ranma in male form freaked," Now I shall destroy Ranma! As he is scared of cats and can't use his energy vortex in male form!"</p><p>Kasumi then said," this is where she fucked up!"</p><p>In a moment Ranma went Cat fu and hissed charging his pal strikes leaving slash marks on her as he rapidly struck her, while striking Cat poses and hissing.</p><p>Eris was bleeding a lot as she said, "but this is a weakness!" she said summoning a sword only for Ranma on all fours to jump it and land a palm strike slash slash to her throat making her kill over.</p><p>the cat mode ranma appeared in the dojo and Fluttershy in human form petted him and whispered calming things, "Good kitty good kitty you just murdered discords evil cousin very good kitty cat! Come on back to us now ranma!"</p><p>before long ranma's eyes widened as he got up," and I'm back what did I do?"</p><p>Discord hugged him and said, "you killed my cousin but her six knock offs of the girls in a big I most scream thing are on the lose! This is bad!"</p><p>Pinkie pie already had a board up of them called elements of insanity " because it sounds nice! Now my half way party may have been crashed but For all we know Eris didn't give this bitches human form so let's just go through the list and remove a picture as we beat! Now look they are meant to be knock offs of us! That is probably a clue a big fat one of what they will plan.</p><p>the next day Kuno and Kodachi where arguing and firing ribbon being used to block crystal sword some how</p><p>Twilight waved her hand, "Spell of hate! AJ loves her family so Ap would hate Family!"</p><p>Applejack took Doku with her as she said, "Well the bell rung so let's Go Ah think I know where antimess will bes!"</p><p>Meanwhile in a cave near some apple trees Apple Pills was taking pills while watching as Shinjistu fired a magic blast at his siblings joining the fight, "I love a good family fued!"</p><p>that is when Aj in human form and doku in war god form came in and said, "bring it on Apple fake!"</p><p>to be continued</p><p>elements of insanity still standing</p><p>Applepills</p><p>pinkis cupcakes</p><p>fluttershout</p><p>Rainbine</p><p>brutalight</p><p>Rarifruit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Applepills used her alicorn powers to make a shield around her Doku's lighting and fireballs doing nothing as she laughed.</p><p>applejack span her ribbon covering the area in Black roses that blinded her, the fake said, "oh please what's this going to do!" In a moment a fire ball burned the roses.</p><p>While lighting hammered at it before long Apple Pills eyes widen as the combo broke her shield and she had to take to the air to avoid it as she said, "My shield! They broke it They broke it!"</p><p>Doku summoned his cloud and used his left set of six arms to grab AJ as his sad head said," she is evil you think what would be your weak point?"</p><p>Aj smirked as she pulled out something form under her hat as She said, " hold it right there Pills Ahs holds the only copy of the family apple cider recipe on this here world!"</p><p>the element of addiction turned and said," you have it! HAND IT OVER AND I WILL LIFT THE SPELL ON THE KUNO SIBLINGS!"</p><p>Aj then said, "Doku fire ball!" As one hand had a fire ball she hung the paper over it and said, "Sorry Ah hold the key to your Addiction So ah's holds all the cards here lady! You's will lift the spell now!"</p><p>Apple Pills made her horn glow and said," their it's over!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the school Celestia came in to see Tatewaki Kodachi and shinjitsu holding their sides laughing black and blue.</p><p>Ukyo looked to the alicorn in human form, "the dark magic has been lifted and they are back to best friends laughing about how stupid this all was!"</p><p>the older male kuno Held his sides, "It hurts to breath it hurts to breath oh little brother nice magic blast targeting got through my defense!"</p><p>Kodachi held her cut in half ribbon, "nice cutting clean big brother!"</p><p>Shinjitsu was laying down on his stomach , "your dangerous with that piece of fabric!" he said rubbing his but, "Going to be hurt for a week big sister!"</p><p>they continued to laugh about the pain they all caused eachother like it was nothing as their sibling bond was that strong.</p><p>Celestia flipped her hair, "well he is a kuno Can't be to sane now can my son? Need to tell thorax about this he'll probably relate and laugh his butt off too."</p><p>Meanwhile in the fight with the element.</p><p>AJ smirked as she dropped the paper into the flame making apple Pills scream in horror, "WHYS WOULD YOU DO THAT IS YOU CRAZY WOMANS!"</p><p>Aj kissed her boyfriend's happy face lips and said," Nos Ahs sane! We's ain't never going back to equestria holding on to the past hurts letter writing thanks to Eris's thing hurts more! It's time to rip the bandage off and just go cold turkey! I ain't Applejack apple no mores Alex Jefferson and this war god is my dorky bow who I love!"</p><p>Applepills roared in rage charging only to be hit and killed by a point blank stab with six lighting bolts making her explode into burned apples and hit the ground as Doku landed and put her down.</p><p>Later at the Dojo applejack removed and ripped up the picture of her copy using her alicorn forms magic, "well that's one fakes down Fives to go gang till we are done with Eris clean up and can enjoy how close we are to the end of this arrange marriage business and can focus on happy new beingings!"</p><p>she looked around no one was around," what's ah's missing!" that is when Ranma screaming for help was heard and she walked out to see something that made her turn green and he eyes widen in horror.</p><p>Genma was hugging his son tightly talking about how much he loved his baby boy Applejack became part of the horrified crowd throwing up at it.</p><p>the tendo's father said, "the cradle form hell I only heard horror stories, I didn't know it would be this bad!"</p><p>Ranma was crying," I GIVE I GIVE LET ME GO STOP IT!" Genma then let go and Ranma ran out crying screaming, "I feel violate!"</p><p>the next day the whole School new about Ranma's Curse as Ranko showed up and explained stating," so thanks to that my male form feels to dirty to use right now!" she even did a quick change to prove it as she added, "the fancy soup I ordered to make my male self feel clean will be in, in a week till then it's ranko only!" she said shivering as she rubbed her arms, "I can still hear it!</p><p>Ranko's harem then ran up hugging her telling her it would all be ok.</p><p>Ukyo then snapped her fingers, "you just need to get this off your mind I know I sighed up for martial arts cheerleading listens we can take them together Ranko honey buns!"</p><p>Ranko smiled as she said, "sounds perfect."</p><p>Ryoga whispered to Fluttershy," and why aren't you girls taking the chance to go pony?"</p><p>the pink haired lady said," simple Silly no one would believe the pegacorn is the real us so what's the fucking point?" she said dragging him along, "now come on we have history class."</p><p>Meanwhile what looked like a flat maned red haired version of human pinkie was in the same outfit as mariko konjo.</p><p>two do practicing spinning a baton together before making it grow to hit and smash one dummy before dropping and grabbing the Pom pom and doing flipps before splitting cartwheeling in a circle and the pom poms becoming balls of spikes as they did a two side smash on another dummy.</p><p>they then dropped them and used ribbons to grab a dummy and crush it together.</p><p>Mariko smiled," your good pinkis!</p><p>the human mare smirked the human form of Pinkis cupcake as she said, "why thanks we need to work more Ranko is a taught bitch lady! You'll see in our next chapter, and part of the elements of insanity arc, I'm Blood lust for the record!"</p><p>Mariko blinked in confusion but Pinkis grabbed her and kissed her so the cheerleader closed her eyes blushed and put her hands on her new partner and girlfriend's hips enjoying it.</p><p>the kiss was broken as Mariko said, "I love you pinkis!"</p><p>the dark alien in human form, "I love you too bitch!"</p><p>to be continued</p><p>elements of insanity still standing</p><p>pinkis cupcakes</p><p>fluttershout</p><p>Rainbine</p><p>brutalight</p><p>Rarifruit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In stadium in back the school pinkie pie was with Picolet commenting a marital arcs cheerleading match between her double pinkis cup cakes and her girlfriend mariko, Vs Ukyp and Ranko. Both teams in cheer leader outfits The enemy duo in pink, our heroes in blue</p><p>Pinkie pie said, "this is pinkie pie saying… My clone creeps the fuck out of me! well we all know this was coming. Let's start!"</p><p>Ukyo swung her baton like she would her spatula but let go at the last second sending it heading tight at Pinkis cupcake who flipped over it and landed on one of the ring posts and laughed," nice try!"</p><p>Mariko jumped and came down her pom poms as spike balls to hit Ranko but Ranko cartwheeled out of the way, and while on her hands the red head span while holding her legs out landing a spin kick on the cheerleader knocking her back.</p><p>As everyone who liked women booed as Ranko had black short shorts under her skirt as she flipped back to her feet she said, "What? This ain't a shameless fan service anime people!"</p><p>the human cheerleader jumped up and pulled out tow batons and tried to hit Ranko who just flipped back on to a post knocking pinks cupcakes down with a but on but bump, "Ooops Sorry! I underestimate your back size!"</p><p>the element of insanity rolled and flipped to avoid uyko using a baton smash as she said, "So what my girlfriend loves this bit nice assof mines! And it's a copy of Pinkie pies So her boyfriend loves it to by default!"</p><p>Picolet whistled trying not to dig himself in a whole as his girlfriend said," your logic is spot on I mean!" she said looking back and touching her back side, "maybe I should lay off the cup cakes!"</p><p>the rich boy with the weird mouth said, "and why am I being punished?"</p><p>Mariko throw her batons while flipping grabbing her pom poms in her hands when she got passed them and landed her on her feet with a spin.</p><p>As Ranko cart wheeled out of the way Ukyo had to bend over back wards to avoid a spike pom pom being used as a deadly boxing glove. Ukyo start back flipping out of forward and back punches till she was pinned and did a leap over Mariko's head.</p><p>the cook landed on her feet one leg half raised as she span on her heel landing a knee strike to the cheerleader's right side. "eat that!"</p><p>Mariko fell to her side dropping her pom poms as she held out her ribbon grabbing the cook and rolling to throw her.</p><p>Pinkis cupcake meanwhile was about to hit Ranko with a baton when her girlfriend hit her knocking her back.</p><p>the couple got up panting as Ranko flipped to land beside Ukyo both panting.</p><p>Picolet was watching and was saying, "lot of flips and stuff good think they all have shorts on under their skirts! Reality people reality! But both duos appear to be panting and out of breath! Showing the fake pinkie isn't as full of energy as the real thing."</p><p>The alicorn in human form smiled as she said," this is why you don't go bootleg they don't last as long.</p><p>Pinkis cupcake panted as her girlfriend whispered and they held hands and span together forming a heart that some how formed a laser blast!</p><p>Ranko and Ukyo jumped to avoid it about to avoid, while the cook used the ribbon to grab her love's wrist.</p><p>The red head nodded as she grabbed it and let the cook throw her as Ranko held her legs out with the throw her feet landed on both of their enemies faces knocking them down.</p><p>Twilight then walked up to the field and counted, "one two three! Winners Ranko Ukyo team!"</p><p>Ranko and her harem girl she just won with bumped butts and giggled cutely.</p><p>Pinkis helped Mariko up and kissed her, "I don't feel like a loser but their I made trouble for them I am free of my programing!" she said hugging her girlfriend. The element of insanity then blow a kiss, "and I am done! You won't see me again but be warned Ranma Fluttershy told your mom about you and she is coming!"</p><p>the red head then said," And she want a man among men for a son with promise to kill me dad and her if I wasn't… and I am genderfluid happy in both forms with more traditional girly likes then most of the cisgirls I am around all the dam time. I mean I love fashion cooking, flowers, and modeling all of rarity's dresses, I have a copy of each of them by the way!"</p><p>Ukyo covered her mouth, "when the danger passes all I am hearing is me and my future cowives need to raid your closet Ranko honey huns!"</p><p>At with point some random guy came and throw a coin at Ranko's back side and it bounced off and in to Ukyo's hand and she gasped as the guy ran away.</p><p>the red head had two v for victory sighs out with her hand, "that's my point! Going to let that one go as I am proud of that!"</p><p>next day!</p><p>Ranko was running down the street in her normal outfit holding a trash can lid she used to block a katan but the katana cut it in half.</p><p>their in a funeral kimono and Vile was a black haired version of her, her mom Nodoka Saotome who said," Honey it's for the best just let mommy cut your head off!"</p><p>Ranko ran up a wall ot a roof top as she yelled out, "YEAH DO YOU FUCKING HEAR YOUR SELF LADY! AND I JUST MEET YOU! SHAMPOO'S GRANDMA HAS BEEN MORE OF A MOM TO ME THEN YOU!" She said running as she said," come on use those thief skills dad taught you Ranko Go in to stealth mode go into stealth mode this is fucked up fucked fucked fucked!"</p><p>She then jumped as their was her mom standing before he rand she was panicked as she ran in to slash but Ranko bend backwards at an angle that not only make the katana go over her harmlessly it make it look like she had a fucking slinky for a spine.</p><p>Ranko span and came up as she held up the middle finger to her stunned mom, "Can't do that in male form Woman!" she said. About to have to do it again but in a moment a crystal katana flow by and she grabbed it and used it to block her mom's sword.</p><p>Ranko looked down for a second to see Kuno saluting as he said," THANKS KUNO KNOW YOU WOULD COME OT MY HELP YOU KNOW THE FUCKED UP PARENT PAIN!"</p><p>Kuno then called out, "just hold her off Ranma the police are on the way!"</p><p>Ranko jumped back smiling as she span her Katana around so as she blocked her mom's next strike her blade was sent out of her hand, Allowing Ranko to catch both and now hold them both!"</p><p>she dropped the crystal Katana down for Kuno to retrieve as the murderous mother charged in again pulling out a short sword form inside her Kimono.</p><p>Ranma blocked the stripes, "shit your fast!" she heard the sound of police cars and jumped down, "And I am safe!"</p><p>next day ranma now male again was reading about his mom's arrest for trying to kill her child for being gender fluid, "hard part is probably not the first or last time that will be in the news. I mean how can you give birth a kid saying you don't care about gender, then change your mind years later!?"</p><p>to be continued</p><p>elements of insanity still standing</p><p>fluttershout</p><p>Rainbine</p><p>brutalight</p><p>Rarifruit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In sombra's Library Fluttershy was in human form crying holding a picture of her and Ryoga crying, "Stupid fluttershout she put a emotion reverse charm on my Man and make him hate me and love her!"</p><p>she cried seeing a red and white haired version of her human form holding on to Ryoga while laughing at the real things misery while crying as Sombra rolled his human form eyes and he looked through a book. "the reversal jewel says here the curse should have been broken upon the one they love saying I love you!"</p><p>Fluttershy was crying rolling around the poodle of her own tears was enough cool water to change her into an alicorn as she said, "I did that for an hour while crying my eyes out! fake me took my man away with magic! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"</p><p>She said crying, While Sombra pulled out tape, and in a moment, he taped her mouth closed making her eyes widen, "stop and think woman! If the jewel isn't working right it most be turbo charged by Fluttershout! So beat fluttershout then say I love you to ryoga and he'll be back to normal!"</p><p>the Alicorn used her magic to remove the tape and gasp before saying, "perfect but wait I can't hurt my little piggy no matter what spell he is under!"</p><p>Sombra then handed her a book called the anything goes martial arts guide to yandere mode advance. "read and use this or ask for help whatever you do, don't do it here! You're going to make my floor rot with those tears!" he said as a board fell down rotted by the water of her tears.</p><p>sombra heard a scream of pain, "and that's what I was scared of, I have to go pay for medial and workmen compensations to not be sued now!" he said walking out.</p><p>Fluttershy opened the book it glowed dark with evil, "I already have a mild yandere mode so how advance could this be!" her eyes widened.</p><p>Later on Fluttershy in human form with the eye make up and ear rings of fluttergoth with purple lipstick. She was in a black tank top trench coat, Black high heel boots and Black bikini bottom.</p><p>She growled when she saw her copy with her stupid hat in an inverted color version of her normal outfit with Ryoga, "oh bitch your in for it!"</p><p>She then vanished then appeared out of the shadows grabbing them both and pulling them into shadows were there was the glow of her eyes and that light high lighted her evil smirk.</p><p>in the woods Ryoga was tied to a tree and knocked out and Fluttershy kissed his knocked out head, "I hit you twice so you'll be out for five hours sorry honey dove!"</p><p>she then turned as Fluttershout woke up and let out a sonic scream that almost knocked Fluttershy away but the lady ducked and tolled out of the way pulling a knife out of the coat pocket and throwing it.</p><p>the element of insanity just used her scream to knock them away with a smirk While Fluttershy smiled as she throw more and more knives being knocked away.</p><p>before long she stopped as fluttershout said, "giving up!"</p><p>Fluttershy smirked evily as she pulled on a string making the knifes fly back out of the ground and at her again form multiple angles the scream could save one side but not the others.</p><p>so soon the fake was stabbed in the both sides and in the back and fell over bleeding out</p><p>When the copy bleed out She noticed the brooch had a mist leave it as she put her hands on her hips and smiled, "and thank you sombra you are a genius!"</p><p>five hours later ryoga was waking up as Fluttershy still in the goth outfit said, "I love you!" the brooch broke and he woke up dizzy and broke his ropes, "what happened?"</p><p>Hatameku had him look at her making his eyes widen his face turn red and his nose bleed as she said," the element enchanced an emotion reversing cursed peace of jewelry so the spell couldn't be broken while she lived she had you screaming about how you loved her but hated me!"</p><p>Ryoga looked at her and said,"….I am so sorry…. But what's with the…" before he could finish Fluttershy pulled his head into her chest as she said, "Read one of the most cursed books in anything goes marital arts…. And learn this dark art! And also get use to the look I am thinking of making this my new go to!" She said happily as Ryoga's higher brain function shut off as it was overloading at this point.</p><p>fluttergoth had been born and she was ready to make sure no one messed with her man! Good lucky little piggy.</p><p>Elsewhere.</p><p>Ranko was in Kodachi's spare Rhythmic gymnastic out fit beside the woman herself In the tendo dojo going through her moves at the same time in perfect symbolization Something Ranko showed she could do with Pinkie pie but this was different this was born form love not a sibling bond.</p><p>Watching it Shinjitsu was looking through a magic book , " I think I found an answer to your mother problem how with the gender shifting thing she was able to bleed self defense against the red head who wasn't her daughter as Ranko has no paper work!"</p><p>Ranma kept doing with Kodachi as she said, "really now well speak the fuck up little man!"</p><p>the young kuno tapped his human form head "I can reverse the memory restore spell to a memory erase spell and wipe out what's in her head!" before turning into an alicorn with a cup of water he picked up and magical heated.</p><p>As Kodachi and Ranko finished, "Well get to it little dude!"</p><p>Later on Nodoka was sitting at the tendo's table having tea with ranko as she said," So magic real!" she said pointing ot shinjitsu's alicorn form.</p><p>She pointed to Ranko, "My genderfluid child who is able to change genders because of magic.." ranko nodded nervously.</p><p>She then pointed to Kasumi, "one of my future daughters in law!" Kasumi nodded</p><p>As Genma walked in, "And the asshole husband who took my baby form me for years to try and make a man among men out of said child!"</p><p>Ranko then said," yes!" In a moment she smiled as her mom drew her sword and chased down Genma, "YOU ASSHOLE I WILL KILL YOU I WILL KILL YOU!"</p><p>the old man was yelling, "I NEED WATER!" he said jumping in the pound and becoming a panda making the woman stop, "you're lucky because not only am I divorcing you but the moment you change back I am cutting them off!"</p><p>Genma then ran away to go back to being that rich kid's pet panda were he would be safe.</p><p>Ranko smiled as she got up picking a wedge the gymnastic outfit was giving her, "Well I have to go change outfits and genders have a date with shampoo and the place we are going doesn't let in same gender couples, we're planting a cherry bomb in there bath rooms to wreck the place! Under protest!"</p><p>She said happily while Nodoka who had a fresh start said, "oh good have fun honey bear and mommy is sorry she over reacted before she lost her memory I guess your good for nothing dad twist me to make me marry him!"</p><p>Ranko smiled and cried happily" I am so fucking happy now! But still three elements of insanity out there!"</p><p>to be continued</p><p>elements of insanity still standing</p><p>Rainbine</p><p>brutalight</p><p>Rarifruit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the following school day Fluttershy had made good on her promise to keep her goth look but added a skirt to it for school dress code. Ryoga was following her around like a love sick puppy unable to leave her. His getting lost was cured.</p><p>Rarity looked at that sadly, "I wish my Tora could follow me around like that but he doesn't go to school here!" she said sadly thinking about herself in a princess outfit being carried away by him in his monster form.</p><p>Pinkie pie used a pin to pop the dream cloud as she said, "No time for day dreams Woman! We still have half the elements of insanity running around, for all we know your copy could be putting the moves on your man just like Fluttershout did with Ryoga!"</p><p>Rarity jumped up and growled," that possible pretty bitch! This is an outrage that's it I am heading to my Tora's home land!" She then ran out the building in to an ally way to use a water bottle to become an alicorn.</p><p>She then flow off so quick one could mistake her for Rainbow Dash.</p><p>She then came to Tora's village landing it was in ruins Tora himself down in human form as he saw her, "Rarity it's you… the real you!"</p><p>Rarity galloped over and was at his side and kissed him with her pony mouth before braking it, "baby what happened!"</p><p>Tora cough as he said, "it was said this Alicorn landed I thought she was you till I got closer and spotted it! her cutie mark wasn't the same! Before then I thought you just did something different with your make up hair and what not! when I realized it wasn't you I tried to use a water bottle to go curse mode to get information but she sent out this wave that heated it! not this my bottle but all the water in the area is now to hot to transform me! I was hopeless! Just like my village!"</p><p>Rarity nuzzled him and said, "you rest" She said tapping her horn to his head making his wounds heal, as she cast a healing spell, "I will handle this bitch!"</p><p>She said trotting off following clear sighs to see Rarifruit standing there looking in a lake adjusting her mane before turning to see rarity, "oh there is the lovely lady I am looking for! Did you like phase one of my plan to brake your pretty little tora!"</p><p>Rarity growled," HOW DARE YOU!" she growled in rage charging in and tackling the copy only to jump off in shock as her copy kissed her, the real rarity was spitting grossed out, "What the hell woman! Eeek yuck! I got frenched by my own clone! EEEEWWW GROSSS! YUCK!" she said throwing up a little.</p><p>Rarifruit smiled, "that's phase two I violate you in away he will never be able to forgive himself for not protecting you, leaving you alone and violated!" she said smirking and licking her lips.</p><p>Rarity backed up her eyes widened in horror, "I need an adult! Not Genma or the Tendo's dad a Good one like shampoo's grandma!"</p><p>the Element of insanity smirked evilly, "please with how much you're in love with yourself this should be what you want darling now bring that pretty plot here!"</p><p>Rarity's wings covered her back side as she gulped," oh fuck!" She said firing a beam! Only for the elements stocking to somehow gather the energy sent it to the clones horn and fire it back bigger knocking Rarity back in to a mountain.</p><p>the clone smirked licking her lips, "now stop struggling darling I don't want you to be too beat up before it starts it'll take half the fun away!"</p><p>Rarity screamed as she made a made air dash to the forest to find a place to hide but she looked around, "NO this won't do!" She then flow up to a snow covered mountain and smiled, "YES this will do!"</p><p>She said hiding in a cave as she tapped her hoof to her chin, "but this will work for evil me too! Oh what can I do! Wait snow is cold yet it's not changing me! because it' sto colt to melt up here! Yes yes that's it!"</p><p>she then ran out flying down and firing a beam making an Avalanche as she said, "Ok Tora got everyone out so here is hoping this works!" in a moment she screamed as she was tackled midair and knocked to the ground by a clone.</p><p>who was smirking happily in the middle of the village, "it's fun time!" how ever in a moment a tentacle wrapped around the copy crushing her and lifting her off Rarity as she was shocked by it and there came the curse form of tora coming out of the snow roaring</p><p>Rarity smiled as she got up in human form her outfit with her thanks to magic, "oh darling you forgot one thing Snow melts it is colt water for awhile!" she said making a snow ball and throwing it making Rarifruit turn into her own human form.</p><p>the copy was more pale then rarity kept the make up and hair differences and was in a pink bikini and she gulped, "oh dear! Pain.</p><p>Later on back at the tendos Rarity was removing her clone form the board of elements of insanity just leaving two, "sorry but what my darling Tora did to my evil bootleg was to horrible to go over! But she deserved it!"</p><p>Pinkie pie then came in in human form and used a manga book to chop Rarity on the head knocking her down, "that is my thing! I brake forth wall. Well that's We're done with that element and oh gee still have some time to feel I know!"</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>outback Ranma was outside arms behind his back Avoiding Akane's strikes easily, "Mouse is helping you but stick to your boyfriend!" he said flipping to avoid a throw of a some kind of slime bomb Akane throw form her sleeves. " hi Kasumi!"</p><p>he spoke as Kasumi came out and waved, "oh hi Ranma I sighed up for this tag team tournament with is girls only fighting in this mud pit! I only did it because shampoo need a partner and she need the money as the oven at her grandma's restaurant broke but now shampoo is sick so!"</p><p>Ranma smiled," Ok sure after I am done with your sister I'll go change gender and grab some of my least nice cloths!" he said turning side ways to avoid a wooden sword strike form Akane.</p><p>Much later on the mud covered Ranko and Kasumi kissed while holding the trophy high in the cat café.</p><p>shampoo's grandmother had a mask over her face as she took the check they had won, "thank you grandson slash grand daughter and co in-law! Now get out I need to clean this place Shampoo got sick in here and your tracking mud! Health codes!"</p><p>they nodded and left.</p><p>Kasumi looked at her mud covered fighting outfit, "dam it! going to need to burn this I will need five showers and a bath!"</p><p>Ranko was in a mud covered tank top and soccer shorts, "Like I said least nice! And agreed! I have mud everywhere! And you Know Kuno only held that tournament because he want to see Some Lady's covered in Mud!"</p><p>Kasumi held up a hand, "yes I know but we did it!"</p><p>to be continued</p><p>elements of insanity still standing</p><p>Rainbine</p><p>brutalight</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a cave.</p><p>Rainbine was in a color altered to fit her version of rainbow dash's human form with techno headphones on as she smiled and spoke in creepy monotone to the real dash chained up, "with you captured Wakaru will show up to my deal challenge note to save you. he shall either take the super strength drug again and have to go clean again. Or you shall watch him die by my hands Either way you will suffer and I Win!"</p><p>Rainbow dash also in her human form sighed as she said, "I am a fucking bitch! Ain't I?"</p><p>Meanwhile in the tendo house everyone was looking at the note while Wakaru was working on something in hopes of getting it done!</p><p>Ranma then looked to him, "wait, may be thorax or Celestia can fly in a cup of spring water and give him a curse like tiger or something strong so it's a fair fight? I mean they are our quickest flyers!"</p><p>shinjitsu showed up looking at the man's blue prints, " that may not be need! I have looked it over his plans for the strength boosting suit are sound! Only problem is magic charging it enough to handle a bootleg of rainbow dash!"</p><p>Twilight in her alicorn form trotted in and petted the boys head while dumping hot water to turn him into an alicorn, "ain't nothing more magically charged then a young alicorn bursting with power uncontrollable!"</p><p>the blonde blinked and sighed," …. I'm the battery really now? Ok! But you owe me!"</p><p>Wakaru looked at him, "if it works I'll buy you a race car set of some kind of toy you want! Let's just get my magic tech power suit done so I can kick the cyborg knock off's ass and get my Real dashie back! It'll only work for one punch but that will hopefully be all I need!"</p><p>Pinkie pie in pony form cartwheeled in, "yes but might I Added this element of insanity crap is ridiculous! And that's me saying it! also!" she pulled out some hydraulic parts " here you go heavy power machines in case of heavy power machine emergency, would you like Some spiked brace knuckles! I have many in case of spiked brass knuckle emergencys!"</p><p>the none fighter said," yes I can make that into a solid spike fist cover for my hands! Get me all of them! all the emergency metal and robotic things you have pinkie pie!"</p><p>Later on at sunset Wakaru walked into the cave cloak and hood hiding him as he looked down.</p><p>In a moment Rainbine charged in going to punch him but nothing happened other than she shock like in a cartoon.</p><p>Rainbow dash blinked as she said," …. Wait the?"</p><p>In a moment the man took off the coat revealing the black suit of high tech armor with face hiding helmet minus the open mouth guard with slid into place. As he held up his hands the back of his fingers covered in a spike covered metal mitten as he made fist with them showing them.</p><p>the armor made sounds and steamed as the sounds of servos and hydraulics sound as he throw a left hook hitting Rainbine in the face making her bleed form the spikes and be sent flying into a cave wall.</p><p>Dashie's eyes widened, "… did you built a suit of powered battle armor! What the hell!?"</p><p>the element of insanity came back out in pony form with her gatling gun hoof firing on him but he charged through it the bullet's bouncing off as he got up and crushed the gun between and elbow and knee, while headbutting the pony.</p><p>the alicorn fell backwards her horn snapping off as she held her head and flapped her wing, "error did not see suit of armor coming.. Error pain… Error the nerd is beating my ass!" in a moment he grabbed her tail and used it as a handle to swing her around and slam her in to the cave walls while spinning till he lead go making her fly into a wall face first.</p><p>he then grabbed her wings and with a sickening crush that made Dashie throw up and a monotone yell of horrible pain rainbine's wings were broken.</p><p>the element of insanity fell on her butt and looked at him, "Mercy?" he shock his head know as the magic battery kicked in and he punched destroying the cave wall and Rainbine like an anime punch with the element of insanity nothing but slime the armor broke off him.</p><p>he then pulled out a lock pick and picked Dashie's chains.</p><p>the woman quickly kissed him and said, "why aren't you my knight in shining armor! Literally! …. I feel bad for bootleg me she's goo nothing left!"</p><p>Wakaru smiled as he said, "yes now come on for charging the battery I owe Shinjistu a video game!"</p><p>later on in the tendos Celestia in alicorn form smiled as she sat With thorax in his changeling form happily cuddling him while watching her son in human form play the new puzzle game he got as she said, "he's a good boy.. a very good boy."</p><p>thorax nodded, "well one member of the kunos had to live up to there name no offense Kodachi!"</p><p>the black rose walked in and smiled," none taking he is the best Kuno!" she said petting his head, "the best Kuno!"</p><p>Later back at the tendos</p><p>Ranma was smiling as he removed the element of insanity picture form the danger board, "Ok everyone just brutalight knock off Twilight remains! She is the final boss of this insanity!"</p><p>the father of the tendo family rubbed his mustache, "yes very much so! Keep in mind Twilight is the strongest of you so it stands to reason brutalight is the same, same for her mind! She probably studied all the other's loses to learn form them!"</p><p>Meanwhile in an empty valley Brutalight in alicorn form was walking around smiling wickedly.</p><p>she looked to her necklace the crystal holding a shrunken Ponyvile in it!" this is why I am the best before leaving for here I took the ultimate shield Ponyvile with most of there friends and family inside."</p><p>she smiled looking to the amazon Village not to far off, "yes here it began and were they shall end! I hope they enjoyed there story of friendship as they will all die now! Die by my hooves."</p><p>She laughed insanely, "and not just the bitches slash half bitch either, I'll get there boyfriends, and the half bitche's bitches too! Along with the bug, but I'll Keep the cute little colt shinjitsu!" she licked her lips, "after all he is a male alicorn, when he is older he'll be the perfect king for me! " she spoke adjusting her mane and tail, "have to look good to swing him to the wicked side as soon as I can after all!"</p><p>She giggled happily thinking about it, "he'll be a handsome stallion and master of dark magic when he is older and we'll take over this world and be rid of humanity and replace them with pony slaves started by my shrunken shield of gold standard!"</p><p>she laughed evily at it smiling before she panted and said, "oh I laugh so hard I pissed a little bit! Oh well might as well make my challenge video for them!"</p><p>the next morning a tape game in the mail and Ranma put it in and hit play.</p><p>out came brutalight who held up her necklace, "I have ponyvile around my neck, came face be by the amazon village in one week, and bring Shinjitsu because mama like!"</p><p>in a moment the pony form Celestia hugged shinjitsu in his colt form, and the bug thorax did the same as all three said, "SHE MOST DIE!"</p><p>to be continued</p><p>elements of insanity still standing</p><p>brutalight</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brutalight laughed insanely As she fired off magic shoots At the Eight Alicorns happily, "you can't fight back I have ponyvile around my neck!" she said smiling pointing with her hooves, "And I can here all the ponies in it's screams of terror crying out for the elements to save them too bad the elements are gone for ever!"</p><p>Twilight made a magic shield in the air, As Rainbow dash hit a cloud to make it rain to try and slip up brutalight.</p><p>the evil purple Alicorn looked to the rain and smirked as her horn glow making the clouds burst as she happily said, "nice try!" She then jumped up as a crystal spike slide appeared, "Trying to cut it off and catch it really rarity at there size that would be like an earth shattering shake they would have been destroyed don't you love your little sister anymore!"</p><p>down below Rarity looked down saddened As Fluttershy nodded making birds fly off to try and grab it but when the birds touch it they where shocked by the collar as Brutalight laughed, "smarter but not smart enough Fluttershy!"</p><p>Applejack used magic to make a rope to bind her "Now go for it! Pinkie! Hurry up I can't hold this varmint for long!"</p><p>Pinkie pie then flow in quickly trying to grab it with her mouth only for Brutalight to brake free and sent out a shock wave knocking the pinkie one back.</p><p>Shinjitsu then flow and he would have had it but Brutalight moved so there lips meet and she winked making him flow back and gag in disgust screaming, "I HAVE BEEN VIOLATED!"</p><p>Celestia roared in rage turning into Daybreaker as she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SON IN SUCH AWAY!" She said flying up and roaring sending out one mother of a fireball.</p><p>Brutalight smirked as she summoned a dome around it was like in her motherly rage Celestia forgot about the town of her little ponies around the mare being used as a shield it was clear Daybreaker was stronger and would win but all of ponyvile would die giving the true win to Brutalight and Eris!</p><p>Pinkie pie looked up, "We have to stop celestia or she'll win and doom ponyvile making Eris and her elements win the war! OH NO IT'S A TAILS THEY WIN HEADS WE LOSE MOVE!" she yelled holding her head while she bugged out.</p><p>Shinjitsu was scrubbing his mouth with a tooth brush he got unopened in a pack pinkie had hidden in case of tooth brush emergency and as he spit he said, "Mom turned into daybreaker because Brutalight just harassed me in the bad way that's why she did this! Eris programmed her to drive my mom into being Daybreaker! Making her evil like Nightmare moon and going mad to be come the new villain!"</p><p>Twilight looked to him form the air and crossed her hooves, "We gathered that already, and we also don't have the elements of harmony to restore her!"</p><p>the colt then yelled out, "That is where you are wrong Twilight energy can't be created or destroyed just converted!"</p><p>Applejack blinked as she rubbed her head and looked to Twilight, "Twilight care to explain what in darnation the little brainy boy is getting at?"</p><p>the princess of friendship face hooved, "I am an idiot is what he is getting at! We are merged with the elements that's what made you all in to Alicorns! The elements magic is our magic now!"</p><p>Fluttershy smirked as she said, "My magic is the element of Kindness… Rainbow dahs's is loyalty your magic, pinkie's magic is laughter, generosity is Rarity's and honestly is applejacks if we are the elements now then our magic together should have the same effect!"</p><p>Twilight nodded as she said," So gather around Ladies!" She said as the six came into the air holding hooves and spinning as the symbols of the elements appeared.</p><p>a glow forming above them with the symbols around it matching the mares magic colors.</p><p>Brutalight looked at it and said, "…. And he is the reason I lose! I know how to pick them!" at that point Daybreaker had the element of dark magic in a headlock with her hooves as she roared in rage, "HE IS A FOAL YOU SICK BUCK!"</p><p>In a moment the glow fired off hitting both Daybreaker and Brutaligh.</p><p>now a lot happened one brutalight screamed as she became stone Daybreaker was peeled away revealing Celestia, and the shrunken ponyvile Glow as light shot down hitting the ground.</p><p>within moments the town grow now over the area the ponies alive all the elements family who had moved together to supported them free minus Shining and Cadance who had to run the crystal empire.</p><p>Returning to cheer, as the ladies landed and the ponies ran out to thank them and reunite.</p><p>many tearful reunions where happening.</p><p>But Celestia landed on the ground and smiled while bowing to her Son who was stunned, "you allowed this to happen you allowed us to win Son. If not for you Eris would have made me a monster and I would have destroyed Ponyville!" she got up kissing his head." Shinjitsu my little Prince you are worthy of your title more then anypony and I am happy to call you son, now if only I could call thorax husband!"</p><p>before long the girls' boyfriends showed up to come meet the family.</p><p>Everypony would be needing to take a dip in a curse spring to get shape shifting to fit in some would cheer the change like Lyra who was already cart wheeling over getting to be human.</p><p>Watching on form a tree was Ranma who was smiling, "lot of win here! Lots of it!" he said smiling as a group of Filly's seemed to be love struck at shinjitsu making the Alicorn colt look nervous. " and he gets to be a kidanova with out even trying."</p><p>the gendershifter then counted while sending a text, "last element of insanity beaten! Eris last act is over we won!" he said happily hitting sent.</p><p>making all the way around in the tendo do, the Father of the tendos happily removed brutalight's picture ripping it up and throwing the board away it was over and done.</p><p>the old man walked away saying, "that took longer than I am use to at my age! It took so long to get here and even then it's not truly over as fall out has to be dealt with!"</p><p>he then waked away turning the lights off as he smiled.</p><p>meanwhile in the air.</p><p>pinkie pie in pony form was flapping as she said, "that was nuts people! All those elements all those story lines rewrote to fit together instead of being epidotic! And we still have fall out chapter this was our first big arc! And it was good! At least I think so! What did you all think?"</p><p>she smiled asking," After all normally we use speed and using our heads and reality as part of the joke, but this chapter was just dark! Hope it's not a turning point or something! Now I am going to go hug my parents sisters and show them my boyfriend!"</p><p>she then heard a scream, "And he showed them his mouth great now there is that to deal" she put her hooves ot her mouth, "IT'S JUST UNHINGING HIS JAW IT'S A PARTY TRICK GUYS!" She said flying down. "</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the restored ponyvile the ponies were all being lead to the springs to gain human form it would be needed! But sense the former elements families had all moved there to form a support group the day for the mares was mostly about introducing there boyfriend to there family.</p><p>Mr and Mrs. Shy and zephyr were currently meeting ryoga and the brother said, "I'm going to say it he turns into a cute animal that's why Flutters fell for him!"</p><p>everyone gasped the alicorn of kindness, was red," I'll admit I enjoy being able to carry him around in his piggy form! But that's mostly because he gets lost easy!" he was then gone and she said," this is why we have the spell!" her horn glow and he was drug back into line of sight, "this is why we have anti-lose spell on him in human form!"</p><p>he then fell in a poodle it wasn't spring water so he just came out as a piggy and ran over to Fluttershy who grabbed him, " silly piggy!"</p><p>Mrs shy whispered to her husband, "is this cute weird of both!" the husband then said, "Both dear surely both!"</p><p>elsewhere</p><p>Nightlight and Velvet were staring Down Sombra Shining and cadance had to stay in the crystal emperor. So no them and no Flurry but Right Now night light was giving a dagger stare at the bicorn he was an unknown type of Pony dating his daughter that descendant form one of the worst ponies in history</p><p>Velvet on the other hoof said," Honey he is not his ancestor please don't' judge him for that! You can judge him for his weird horns but nothing else at the moment!"</p><p>Sombra growled at the comment as Twilight gasped," That's raciest! You can get in line for the springs yourself mom and dad and I hope you end up in the wrong ones!" she said trotting off "come along sombra!"</p><p>the stallion said," but come on she's in shock let it go!" the purple mare said, "I SAID COME ALONG!" the stallion looked to them and bowed, "Sorry I most be off!" he then followed his future wife.</p><p>Night light blinked and looked to Velvet, "She is better at that then you!"</p><p>Elsewhere in the apple farm Applejack was one of the few of her friends in human form with Doku her big brother and little sister knocking on her grandma's door, "GrandmaS you needs the human form to fit in! come on!"</p><p>the grandma said, "I don't listen to ponies with horns and or wings or two legged freaks!" they all gasped except Doku who said," and old Lady who is raciest not that shocking!"</p><p>applejack nodded as she said, "yep well she ain't opening the door and it's earth pony proof!"</p><p>That is when the boy pulled out a bottle with a button and said, "this is why I make battery powered water heating bottle!" he said as it heated the water in it and he dumped it on his wrist making the two apple siblings gasp in shock as he turned to war god form and broke the door down with a flick of a finger.</p><p>the sad face, "now we asked nicely!" the angry face then said," NOW IT'S A NORDER!" he said summoning lighting bolts to his hand making her run out.</p><p>applejack looked at him and said, "you knows you is a scary scary war god when in curse form you know that?"</p><p>the angry face said, "never heard of a nice war god God is the human version of alicorn for the record!" the two stunned earth ponies nodded in fear.</p><p>apple Bloom then whispered," your not going to be able to scar this guy Mac!" mac just said "eeyup!" as he wet himself.</p><p>next up was Rarity in pony form holding a sigh for the spring of the drown male as her paretns and Sweete belle walked up to see Tora holding the girl spring</p><p>sweete belle looked to him, "you don't seem that special!"</p><p>tora smiled," I'm not in curse form!" that is when Rarity's father dumped a bottle of hate water on him making him turn into his curse form Sweetie fainted the father backed up.</p><p>Cookie on the other hand looked to his tentacles, "Oh now My baby girl is a freak in bed!"</p><p>Rarity gasped in horror at what her mom said, "I WOULD NEVER I SWEAR!"</p><p>up next the Pie sisters were currently watching Picolet some how eat a pie in one bited.</p><p>Maud said, "I can see why Pinkie is attracted to you, don't' know why mom and dad fainted at you though! Not that odd of a biped!"</p><p>Limestone stared, "how is he doing that anyway it takes Pinkie a few bites!"</p><p>Pinkie pie in her alicorn form smiled and said," his family can dislocate there jaws! Making there mouths bigger!"</p><p>Marble then looked at him, "how much!" he then opened his mouth as wide as possible making the pie sisters faint in shock as Maud said, "you could fit a dog in there!"</p><p>Elsewhere in the spring line Rainbow was walking to her mom and dad Scootaloo spying as Bow looked to Wakaru and smiled, "let me guess you're the only one to work up the nerve to ask my daughter out and she went with you in a second!"</p><p>Windy smiled," that's how I met and fell in love with my husband! I was just as much a jock mare as my daughter in the day Till I had that crash and lost my wing speed!"</p><p>Rainbow's eye widened, "why am I just hearing this now?" she said confused as her horn glow as she said," Also he has no curse form he is still smart! Like that armor suit he made!"</p><p>Wakaru noticed Scootaloo and pulled up a calculator, "as I know you all do weather while our weather is automatic I think it would impress you if I said we will hear a thunder bolt in three to one!" two seconds later they heard it and Windy said, "oh that's good!"</p><p>but while this was all happening Ranko was using her staff to block kicks form a lady named herb, "so my happy transgender thanks to spring ninja lady friend Konatsu told me about you?"</p><p>herb then said, "yes I am the musk tribe heir!" She said hovering as she summoned an energy blade and flow down slashing ranko's staff leaving her holding two half stays, "my people used the locking tool to lock animals into female human form to breed animal human hybrids with is how I'm part dragon!"</p><p>At that point Ranko went in to use the Hiryu shoten Ha only for Herb to block it with her blade to Ranko's shock, "Dragon can't be hurt by a dragon move! Anyway I fell in the spring and being all the he man woman hater types I was chased out and I grow to love my female as much as my male form! So when I heard there was someone else with the curse with the same outlook on it hate to meet them!"</p><p>She said holding her hand out to fire off a fireball Making Ranko Flip out of the way and throw one of her staffs only for the blade to slash it but a second one to hit her in the head.</p><p>herb smiled," first time I've been hit in a fight nice for you!" but next she was close with her blade to Ranko's neck," but you still lose!"</p><p>Ranko smiled and said, "yep! So want to go change to male form and hit the amazon village gym? Or stay female and go their spa!"</p><p>Herb held her chin and said, "Geee I don't know! " her sword vanished," how about Gym first then spa?"</p><p>Ranko smiled and shot finger pistols, "sounds like a plan buddy!"</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranko was walking along the beach Kuno's kimono top over her as she looked to the shirtless Kuno, "Thanks Man! Demonic ghost swim suit needing a compliment thank goodness you looked like the original owners boyfriend so your complement broke it or I would have been drug down to a watery grave!"</p><p>the Male Kuno put a hand on his chest, "think nothing of it you where in need and what kind of person would I be if I ignored such a thing! Now let's get you back home and changed!"</p><p>Ranko nodded as she said, "I know left with nothing in the ocean! After it was gone! It's every lady's nightmare!" She was red and embarrassed, "needless to say we never speak of this bullshit again!"</p><p>the male nodded and said," oh yes never speaking of it again goes with out saying My friend"</p><p>Elsewhere.</p><p>while most of the gang was back home Celestia and Shinjitsu were still in ponyvile thanks to a problem.</p><p>the little alicorn colt was crying as on his head was roosting a phoenix and Celestia sighed," this takes me back! It's not getting off there any time soon! Wait you said the store keep had aging pills for them?"</p><p>he nodded and Celestia smiled," show mommy the store she'll go human and get them and we'll get this bird off your head!"</p><p>Later on the alicorn colt was rubbing the top of his head crying happily as the fire bird flow away into the sun set as Celestia petted his head, "takes me back way way back! But yeah now Come on!"</p><p>As they walked along a group of Fillies his age came up with hearts and hooves day cards with hearts in there eyes the firebird had kept them away but now they were back in full force.</p><p>Moment later the colt took off into the air the fillies with wings following him as Celestia yelled," THIS IS ONLY GOING TO MAKE HIM HATE YOU PUSHY LOT MORE!"</p><p>much later while hiding in tree Shinjistu jumped a bit when he noticed Scootaloo who sighed, "Relax I'm just stuck!"</p><p>Shinjitsu blinked, "Wait wait a girl not screaming on why I should date her…. I like you I'm shinjitsu you?"</p><p>the orange Filly said "Scootaloo!"</p><p>watching above with a smile was Celestia, "cute the spark of young love some good came out of this day!"</p><p>the next morning in the city with most of our heroes.</p><p>Ranma kicked the door open pulling Wakaru who had horns on his head in a tiger skin coat in as he said," We have a possession the Happosai unleashed a demon to try and control me but it landed in our brain trust part be!"</p><p>the demonically possessed person then yelled out, "ALL YOUR MOTHERS WILL BURN IN HELL FIRE WHILE BEING CERBERUS' TOY!"</p><p>Rainbow dash fainted Fluttershy in her human form smiled," I have been waiting for this day! Tie him up in the living room! I'll be back!"</p><p>Later on Fluttershy in full goth mode walked out holding a cross and a book along with a dummy, "</p><p>Rainbow dash was in a ring of onions around the dummy as Fluttershy smiled," Oni hate onions! We shall draw the demonic spirit out of him and in this this blank for at with point Rainbow dash who called first round shall fight it defeat the demon by knocking him into the onions and victory shall be ours and down to hell he shall go!"</p><p>in the corner Twilight crossed her arms," this is stupid!"</p><p>Fluttershy held the cross and said," Shut up! I am the one who read up on demons while dealing with the elements of insanity I am running this show!"</p><p>Ryoga nodded as he said," she is the only one who knows shit about them so Continue my dear!"</p><p>the Goth then span the cross while holding it before Wakaru, "Demon leave this nerd alone and enter the Dummy! The power of the onion forces you everyone now!"</p><p>Everyone then put a peace of onion in there mouth as the goth forced some into Wakaru's mouth making the Demon within come out as a screaming yellow cloud taking away the horns and tiger coat.</p><p>Only for it to enter the wooden dummy giving it horns and the coat as it roared charging to try and jump over the Onions only for Rainbow dash to tackle it down and put it in a leg lock and smash the wooden head on the ring of onions.</p><p>In a moment the dummy turned to ash as the screaming cloud was sucked into a large energy mouth that appeared on the floor.</p><p>once eaten the gate closed and Wakaru spat out the onion and blinked," why am I tied up and what happened!" moments later Dashi ran over and happily hugged and untied her boyfriend," you just had to get a demon out of you!"</p><p>Twilight blinked stunned," this shit worked… I am stunned I'm speechless! Words fail me! I mean what is this? My mind is a blank!"</p><p>before she could continue Ranma covered her mouth, "I thought you said you wher speechless! Now come on celestia and Shinjitsu are returning in a few days let's get ready to get back to what ever passes for normal for us!"</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>not to far away Nabiki was petting Discord who was shaking," what's wrong honey!"</p><p>Discord hand her a stalker leader, "Cosmos my abusive Ex is coming back she is insane!" she said panicking.</p><p>the tendo woman hugged her girlfriend," that's horrible! What did she do to you!"</p><p>Discord looked to her," it would be easier to list what she didn't. one peed on me! that's it!"</p><p>the middle child of the family screamed hugging and rocking her true love," it's ok I'm here and we will beat this bitch!"</p><p>meanwhile.</p><p>in a void between Worlds Cosmos was watching unable to reach in, "oh discord you're a pretty girl I can't wait to have fun with your cute form like that but that bitch has to go! I need a form!"</p><p>she smiled when she came to the Kuno manor and spotted a cursed tree and she smiled as her soul entered it taking root in the cured cherry blossom tree to make it her new body when it grow.</p><p>now solidly within it she smiled.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuno was in his yard he had his Crystal Katana in his hand slashing at a tree that was moving. "the cursed tree any who carved there loves names in will have them taken you most die! Before one of my friends carves there name into you!"</p><p>inside Cosmos was stunned but rolled her eyes at the idiot before he used his air pressure strike attack to blast a whole in the middle of the tree as he declared, "I will end you at the roots!"</p><p>he then slashed sending out an energy wave Making the tree uproot itself and jumped to avoid as within Cosmos' eyes stared, "but you're an idiot!"</p><p>her voice was heard as Kuno point at the tree drawing his wooden sword as back up, "I may not be smart but I am loyal and strong!" he said slashing both his swords to release two energy waves in the form of an axe Making the tree jump like crazy to try and avoid every last one.</p><p>the tree or at least Cosmos need to tree to live in order to make it a new body she had been with out one for so long she need to take one that had no soul that could think of it's own to use yet still had a soul!</p><p>the tree was the first thing that matched and now this idiot was ruining it! she growled her roar being heard as she moved her branches down as hammers to try and crush him only to be stunned as he used the wooden sword to cut off the branches as he down ward swung with the crystal one cutting the roots off.</p><p>Cosmos was stunned as the tree fell over in three parts two middle and roots.</p><p>Kuno sheaved his weapons and bowed to the tree and said, "it was an honor defeating you!" he then turned walked off and tripped over a rock hitting his head and blacking out.</p><p>Cosmos's spirit came out of the now dead tree stunned at what just happened.</p><p>Elsewhere in the tendos</p><p>Ranma stuck in a spider web of ink and she said, "first a spatula that wouldn't get out of Ukyo's hand till she used it as a clothing iron! Now old pervert who cursed to turn into a child wants his butterfly ink back rampaged to get it form principle Happosai left us all stuck in ink web so he could hypnotize pinkie to get a breast print."</p><p>Pinkie pie was walking by shaking in her boyfrined's coat who was holding her as she cried waterfall tears form her human form eyes, "I FEEL VIOLATED!"</p><p>Picolet sighed as he went to answer the ringing door bell, " Mondays such ass!"</p><p>that is when he opened up to reveal the human forms of the cuite mark crusaders.</p><p>apple Bloom was a mini head haired version of her sister in a yellow shirt blue overalls and cow girl boots and her bow.</p><p>Sweete belle was a mini rarity dressed like her human counterpart.</p><p>Scootaloo rolled her eyes she had short hair jeans a yellow shirt and boots as she said, "yeah our moms all said we had to come here and stay with you all for awhile."</p><p>Shinjitsu then walked in, in human form saying, "We just got a call form my biological older half brother saying he just had to kill a demonic tree? That left a six point star creator when it uprooted itself!"</p><p>Kasumi was pulling trying to Get Ranma off, "Cosmos must be trying to get a new body the short cut way form not having one for awhile!" she said pulling, "Shampoo help me!"</p><p>the amazon ran over and said, "Shampoo help sister wife get husband slash wife off spider web made of ink!" she said pulling with her.</p><p>Mouse walked the three kids in, " yeah this is a normal Monday! Right now let's get you three enrolled in middle school! We have end of the world problems to face.</p><p>Nodoka walked in hands on her hips, in a moment she drew her sword and cut her son down making him bow and say, "thank you mother!"</p><p>the woman said, "yes let's and Also man this place is a mess! Why so many old perverts come up in here!"</p><p>Kodachi walked in with a broom helping Kasumi clean it up, "We have no clue!"</p><p>Scootaloo blinked, "Sweet!"</p><p>Ranma stopped, "wait the cutie mark crusaders need cover names!" he said making a point of it!"</p><p>Applejack walked in she was in alicorn form, "so they can use there real names as nick names, Mah sister can be Beth my fake last name. Sweete Doux her name in French to fit Rarity's cover, And Scootaloo…how about sally Lou It'll work they'll buy it just get a move on little fillies this is about to be a war room!"</p><p>the alicorn said helping Mouse move the three out.</p><p>Later on at middle school the three were in sailor fuka uniforms white shirt pink bow, pink skirt, white stockings and pink flats Scootaloo's eye twitched, "I hate this so much!"</p><p>Sweete belle smiled happily in it, "but it's so cute!"</p><p>Apple Bloom blinked and added, "why are humans so fuzzy about cloths any way y'all?" they all shrugged.</p><p>but known to them watching them right behind them was Cosmos' unseen ghostly form, "cute little kiddos I can brain wash them into me and Discords daughters when I find a new body!"</p><p>that is when she saw it an umbrella with a love spell under it and she smirked it was perfect magic was like a soul she entered it making in a moment it jumped to life with one of cosmos's eyes one of her legs replaying the handle and arms making the kids all run.</p><p>as her mouth appeared on it one kid yelled," A KASA OBAKE!" in horror</p><p>Scootaloo ran as she screamed like a little girl, "YOU MEAN THAT YOKAI THING IS REAL!"</p><p>Cosmos blinked in confusion as she hopped after the cutie mark crusaders she had no control over the umbrella she was just being pulled along the way for the ride.</p><p>she sighed as the umbrella roared with her mouth as it said," I want to eat little girls Get in my belly get in my belly.</p><p>the embodiment of malice was confused again she was just along for the ride this KAsa-obake thing was in charge.</p><p>the cutie mark crusaders split up at the fork, the umbrella followed Scootaloo who ran into the bath room and noticed something," the window's to small I can't get out of it!" she said in panic as the umbrella came in " get in my belly!"</p><p>In a moment the pony in human form looked around and removed her backpack and throw it at the umbrella blinding it as she ran past it letting out a horrible scream when she got out yelling.</p><p>she got away.</p><p>up next was Sweetie belle who was hiding in the gym! When the umbrella came hopping in she throw all the balls she could fine at it screaming," GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!"</p><p>the umbrella was forced out.</p><p>soon it hopped into the lunch room were apple Bloom pushed over a big boiling bot of what could hardly be called soup at it this did nothing but make it trip when it tried to hop leaving it on it's back.</p><p>in a moment a teacher came in holding a fire axe and cut it's head off killing the Yokai freeing Cosmos's spirit as the male teacher said, "I can't believe I had to do this!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her Last few failures Cosmos was just watching trying to figure out the rules behind this strange world. It was very strange she liked it but it was making it hard to rule if she didn't know the rules to do so.</p><p>right now she was at a school pool watching.</p><p>In it shinjitsu in shorts was guiding Scootaloo in her human form in a school swim suit along he was red. this was a swimming lessen!</p><p>not to far away Rarity in human form in a white bikini was guiding her little sister along in her school swim suit. Smiling " I remember when it was this hard for us but we got us to being human before showing up in a big city!"</p><p>Aj was in a green bikini guiding along apple Bloom's human form unlike her two friends she had on water wings," come on bloom after this with out the floaties!"</p><p>in a red bikini Akane was red wearing water swings as Celestia guide her along," I want to learn how to swim form Mouse!"</p><p>Celestia's human form in her yellow bikini said," Sweetie he would turn into a duck in this water! After all out of water proof soap to shield him he used it all when his gym class made him swim!"</p><p>Cosmos was watching it confused her why they would need to know this or why the adult was wearing a child's floaty but one of the ladies was Celestia who now had a son She need to look in to that.</p><p>the entity watched as Celestia said, "both schools are heading to an island it'll be mostly water you'll need to know how to swim in case of trouble with is very likely with our lives! It's like we are magnets!"</p><p>the entity watched and continued watching by the time they got to the island she smiled at what she found it a broken doll in the sand with magic in it.</p><p>she entered in to it becoming solid as she stretched saying," Oh finally!" that is when discord showed. Cosmos smiled," oh Discord how lovely you are! Going ot have fun with your new body!"</p><p>Discord who was dressed in nothing but a white bikini covered and said, "No you won't! I am not yours to play with! You are weakened we have the same power level! And I love nabiki!" she snapped her claws summoning them to the Moon.</p><p>Discord said," A simple challenge we bet our powers win takes all and gets all!"</p><p>Cosmos smiled as she and discord pulled out there magic in the form of balls of light and combined them making one large purple one!</p><p>there was a ring set up, "first to knock the other out wins! I hope they are having fun with Kuno's dad below because I'm not!" she said ducking a claw strike and landing a knee blow to Cosmos's stomach.</p><p>the other lady growled going in for a double axe handle but Discord blocked with a wing before spinning and using ranma's energy blast attack to knock her back, "that is martial arts not magic so I am not cheating!"</p><p>Cosmos growled she was slid back and charged in blind rage Discord simple Blocking before using a tail sweep to knock her down.</p><p>As she was down discord stood still hands together! The enraged yandere got up roaring as she charged only for discord to raise an arm and use " hiryu Shoten Ha!" In a moment the blast sent her flying up where she landed outside the ring Making Cosmos' magic and her own enter her.</p><p>Cosmos was now powerless and trapped on the moon as discord jumped up.</p><p>a ghostly image of Ranko in her normal marital arts outfit then appeared, "barrowing my lady's soul to use the move sneaking discord sneaky! Now can you put me back? Dude me is probably lost with ex-principle Kunos aloha virus right now he may be able to use my female form but with out me he can't use the vortex!"</p><p>Discord nodded coming to a hot spring where the female form of Ranko bitching about being a girl had tied up the former principle were he was sweating out the antidote helping him was the cutie mark crusaders and Shinjitsu.</p><p>Moments later the spiritual Ranko tackled her body and said," home I go!" she phased in and Ranko's eyes shined as she flipped up and said," whole again and it feels so good!" she said hugging herself. "Oh how I missed being complete!"</p><p>Scootaloo blinked," so Kuno sweats everyone gets sanity back" she said pointing, "And Ranma is complete again?" she seemed confused.</p><p>Shinjitsu nodded and added, "plus discord is now twice as powerful!"</p><p>discord smiled summoning a folding fan to fan herself, "why yes, now let the older girls enjoy the time with the ones they love thanks to this virus! I'm off to find nabiki!" she said closing the fan making herself vanish.</p><p>Ranko flipped behind a tree going form normal kung fu outfit to grass skirt and coconut top as she smiled," And I am off to find my future wives to enjoy! " She said smiling as she some how pulled out flower ring necklace to put on the kids and herself before leaving.</p><p>On the moon.</p><p>Cosmos sighed, "so I starve on the moon really that's it! this is how I end! I was the big bad last time this guy wrote me now I'm just a two part joke!"</p><p>Discord showed up and smirked," Well this time I over came my fears of my abusive ex thanks to the power of friendship and kung fu! With is what this two series are about so it works here don't have to like it!"</p><p>behind him nabiki was loading a bag with moon rocks with dollar sighs in her eyes " so much money to be made here!"</p><p>discord smiled as she snapped her fingers putting Cosmos in a cage, "besides this is your canon fate! Now I do so love Nabiki!" She then grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her," let's show our love to my abusive Ex my darling right here on the moon before the whole world!" she said dipping the woman in the black bikini.</p><p>Nabiki smirked as she said," you know how to get me in the moon hell yeah! " but she moved her hand making the scene change back to the island.</p><p>Ranko hula dancing with Kasumi, Kodachi Ukyo and shampoo all wearing the same grass skirt flower necklace coconut top outfit as everyone was talking about how crazy it was with the virus.</p><p>the couples' swim suits were a little messed up as she adjusted her strap Pinkie pie said," I think half the people here owe papa Kuno and the other half should beat him till he shits himself to death!" she said smirking and winking at her boyfriend</p><p>Twilight adjusted her cracked Glasses as she said," oh yeah!" Sombra too red to look at her as he said, "Sadly the ones who could beat him the most are on the owe him side!"</p><p>Celestia cracked her knuckles thorax trying to stop here, "I am a mother and do you know how lucky we are the kids didn't see something that would scar them I am beating his ass! I am going to pound him so hard thorax will get jealous!" there was a collected cry of gross as everyone looked grossed out.</p><p>the former princess turned teacher uprooted a tree and carried it in human form to go smash a man's skull in with it.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wakaru was currently in a hospital bed his left leg in a cast up high as he sighed. He was hating himself. How did he brake it? simple he was running down the school stair, tripped and fell down them landing on the leg!</p><p>any of his friends would have came out of that unharmed but nope he was the loser the weakling the load, the thing holding them all back.</p><p>he sighed crossing his arms, he was hopeless always having to be saved , minus the one time he saved his Dashie, but that was the suit of armor not him!</p><p>he felt like a loser, but the door opened as a woman's voice said, "your nurse is here!" he then turned and in a moment he no longer felt like a loser as his eyes widened and his face flashed.</p><p>there was Rainbow dash in her human form smirking in a nurse outfit as she held the clip board to her chest, "I volunteered as a nurse so I can be your nurse! No one is taking care of my hurt guy but me! it's my job as your girlfriend after all!" she said kissing his head.</p><p>he blushed he knew Equestria had reverse gender roles so it was the lady who took care of the stallions because there was more of them.</p><p>for a moment he wondered if that means if they got married he could banish Rainbow dash to the couch! But that stopped as Rainbow was blushing as she said," I have to give you a sponge bath now!"</p><p>his jaw dropped as he let out a flat, "ok!"</p><p>Later on.</p><p>Wakaru was red as was dashie. She adjusted her top as she said, " well that was something!" she was red her mind filled with images of wedding then the night after, "… yaya for me!"</p><p>the nerd was red faced looking away before he said," I have to pee!"</p><p>dashie smirked and said," I'll get the bottle for that!" she said oddly happy.</p><p>later on at home after it Dashie saw ranma's mother and the tendo's father's playing horseshoes, "just what I need to remind me!" she said holding her head, " I mean there was that island event but we were drugged and it's all fuzzy but now…. Oh mother of luna if word got out women will either run form him on sight or tackle him… and I won't be able to beat them off fast enough!" she said hands on her face.</p><p>Pinkie pie trotted in, alicorn form as she said," what's up Dashie!" Rainbow then whispered it to Pinkie pie and she said, "….. Dam…. Is that even possible!"</p><p>Rainbow was red faced and had to poor a bottle of water on her head turning her into mare form still in the outfit as she said," I saw it! twice! I thought this would be cute but…. I'm just not ready for taking care of an injured stallion!" she said hooves on her face, "I mean all I can think about is pretty wedding day then the night after, then lots and lots of foals!"</p><p>applejack trotted in alicorn form hovering a bottle of water to her mouth as she said, "so's nothing new!" Pinkie then whispered to Applejack making the country lady's eyes widened," WHATI N TARNATION!"</p><p>Rarity then walked in blinking, "I heard relationship problems what's going on!" Aj then whispered and Rarity's jaw dropped.</p><p>the white alicorn looked to her front and said," Well Dashie I don't know if I should be jealous or scared for you!"</p><p>the next alicorn to walk in was Fluttershy who's goth make up remained in pony form as she asked, "What's going on here?"</p><p>Rarity whispered to it and Fluttershy blinked," So my Ryoga wins but only by an a hair!" she trotting off stunning the other mares as Twilight walked in and fluttershy whispered to fill him in.</p><p>Twilight blinked as she said," ok so Sombra wins by a long shot!" she said giggling.</p><p>Rainbow looked at her red faced, "in human form not pony!" she said declaring with rage pointing a hoof at the purple alicorn.</p><p>the bookworm smiled as she trotted off, "Same statement!" the other mares jaws dropped.</p><p>Ranma walked in and said, "I have used both bath rooms I know what you are talking about… there is an agreement not to share it among us to protect him form those jealous or creepy! The male half of the school is working to keep him safe so don't say it!"</p><p>Dashie was red faced," My boyfriend is a gifted stallion!" she said feeling like a weight was lifted off her!</p><p>A month later.</p><p>Dashie was in human form sitting on a donut pillow and ice as she sighed in pain and relief, "…. Worth it! keeping the uniform! Oh Dam it hurst but it was worth it!"</p><p>nodoko looked confused but Ukyo walked up and filled the woman in with a whisper and Nodoko then stated, "Dashie you don't start at level seven or up! You need to give yourself working room first!" she then sat down, "come as an older woman I shall tell you what I know! like I just did with my child!"</p><p>Ranma was leaning against the wall sick to the stomach holding it as he said," run Dashie run!"</p><p>the mare in human form grabbed her ice bag and dumped it on herself becoming an alicorn and flying out the window In a hurry, "NOPE NOPE NOPE! "</p><p>A Few day in school Women who saw Wakaru either ran form him in fear or start hitting on him tricking Dashie to grab him saying, "MINE!"</p><p>the mare looked around and said," WHO LET THE IT! WHO DID IT WHO'S ASS DO I HAVE TO KICK!"</p><p>Ranko walked out of the women's bath room in the girls uniform " first only thing I hate clean it's laundry day second you did!"</p><p>Dashie blinked but Ranko held up her phone and played a video of Dashie talking in her sleep while napping after finishing the laps early in gym the day before, "you talk in your sleep Dashie"</p><p>the blue mare in human form was red. "…. I gloat in my sleep great!"</p><p>Twilight walked in with sombra holding her hand, "yeah I can't believe this is the subject!"</p><p>Pinkie pie walked in crossing her arms, "We have reached a new low and chapter jokes but better then Canon! She then waved while whispering," hope you enjoyed the joke chapter we need this laugh!"</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>somewhere else someone was monitoring our heroes with pictures of all there curse and past chapter adventures and enemies.</p><p>the one watching it was a with tan skin blonde hair in a pink pinkie and lab coat she had glasses</p><p>and adjusted them, "Oh to figure out magic to change the world I will have it!" she looked at a hair in a jar.</p><p>She happily said," or my name isn't Rebecca lovedraft."</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the tendo house Kuno was crying on Ranko's lab.</p><p>Pinkie pie in Alicorn form walked in and said, "Ok what the hell is this?" she said her eyes widened.</p><p>Ranko was petting the crying man, "Kuno got love and Akane and Mousse took it away! The Eldest Kuno cried, "MURDERS!"</p><p>Pinkie blinked as she backed up a bit and held up a hand, "I am confused and am going to ask you to explain this crab before I call the cops! With I feel like I may regret!"</p><p>the red head said," the power of love brought a statue to life!" Pinkie sat down and said, "go on!"</p><p>Flash back.</p><p>Kuno was walking through the winter streets he had just got shot down when he offered a woman his scarf so he wrapped it around a JIzo statue " there at least some good will come of it to bad I am not the ladies man I thought I was!" he said sighing as he lost all the women he had feelings for.</p><p>he turned to walk away but as he did the statue's head turned!</p><p>Later on that night Akane and Mousse walked by and stopped as there was Kuno walking with the Jizo statue in a form similar to Akane's.</p><p>At that point the flash back ended as Pinkie held up a hoof, "woo woo woo slow it up! The statue turned into an almost Akane clone?"</p><p>Ranko was petting Kuno, "he was the first woman he had feelings for and as such the deepest in his heart! It was a simple dancing to the music of the shrine date to repay Kuno for his offering."</p><p>The Flashback returned as Akane and Mousse walked away creeped out.</p><p>the following night they return to see it happening again with Discord who was dressed in a hoodie as a disguise and Akane asked," this you being funny?"</p><p>the spirit of chaos shock her head," No I wish it was but no… that's just a random statue brough to life by the power of love weird weird!" she said backing away slowly.</p><p>Mousse blinked as he looked to her, "blow it up?"</p><p>Akane nodded and said, "oh yeah it looks to much like me to let Kuno date!"</p><p>At with point Pinkie cut in again ending the flash back as she said, "Wait wait! The problem was it looked to much like her?"</p><p>Kuno was crying and Ranko said, "straight out of Akane and Mousse's mouths! Now do you want to know what happened or talk?"</p><p>the pink mare moved a hoof over her mouth to axt like a zipper as Ranko continued once more restarting the flashback.</p><p>That knight in the Temple Kuno was defending the Jizo statue by using his crystal katana slash to send out his shock wave knocking back Mousse's bombs so it explode around the temple but not in it!</p><p>akane was throwing bombs with he was making draw and use his wooden Katana to do his pressure air blast remote stab. The attack made them explode in the air not the temple," she doesn't look perfectly like you Akane and I am happy why are you doing this!"</p><p>Mousse adjusted his glasses, "beside how creepy it is no clone! NO CLONE! Even if it's not a perfect Clone!" he said throwing more bombs!</p><p>When kuno used his shock wave Mousse put on a gas mask as did Akane. When the shock wave hit knocking them down and making them explode this had a mist effect the others didn't.</p><p>Kuno fell down coughing the statue was fine as it did not need to breath. With it's protector gone! The jizo statue Akane backed away scared as the real Akane ran in and punched it in the head making it shatter and Kuno scream.</p><p>the flash back was over.</p><p>As Akane passed through the room with a broken arm in a cast, Ranko said," and as I am the closet thing he has to a friend he came to cry about it to me! I turned into Ranko as Lady me is better at this! Then you walked in pinkie and here we are!"</p><p>Pinkie pie blinked and said, "yeah…. That's fucked!" She got up leaving as she shot a glare to Akane, "you bitch!"</p><p>unknown to them elsewhere.</p><p>Rebecca was smiling as she worked on a sample of Pony fur and curse spring water she was mixing them together and running them through a machine.</p><p>She then took an eye dropper and got some of the product she then dropped it on a small crab in a cage.</p><p>the crab grew a pony tail and that was it she sighed, "another failure!" she said looking to a pegasus winged fish in a tank, and a beetle unbale to move on the floor thanks to it's full sized unicorn horn. "well I am making progress in my ponification for humanity's rebirth project! Soon I'll make all the people in the world in to ponies happy kind hearted little almost mindless drones who sing about being happy and they know it!" she said holding her hands happily.</p><p>yeah this lady wasn't playing with a full deck and she would be a problem later on but for now we had to turn away form her.</p><p>elsewhere in a private hotsprings Twilight she was red blushing Sombra's Pony form on top of her he was nuzzling her neck. The only thing stopping the purple alicorn's wings form popping up were her boyfriends front legs.</p><p>the way he was nuzzling her his bicorn horns were rubbing hers making her flush.</p><p>Twilight was red for a lot of reasons she didn't know how she end up with this happening but she was happy. She returned the nuzzle.</p><p>she was also red for another reason she had gone into heat, and right now visions of little purple bicorns danced around in her head. While that and a how her curse would effect a pregnancy. She didn't know but she was about to find out.</p><p>a few weeks later.</p><p>Twilight in human form walked down the stairs of the tendos while everyone was getting up holding the test and a she had on a white shirt with a picture of a baby on board sigh.</p><p>everyone turned to look at her as Ranma rubbed his eyes, "…. Well that will wake you up! A teen pregnancy Arc! Really? As if we don't have enough to deal with! Sombra Twilight foal on the way!"</p><p>Pinkie pie held her chin as she rubbed her human form eyes she unlike most of her friends slept in curse form! She adjust her massive pink tshirt a bit as she said, "well we all had questions on that so now we will know form watching Twilight this nine to eleven months!"</p><p>Twilgiht elso held out a ring, "he asked me to marry him before he got me in the hotspring for the record!" she said happily moving off.</p><p>everyone blinked at that mental image.</p><p>Nabiki blinked and said," … I will never unsee that! End chapter please."</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranma was watching a cooking match of Ukyo vs some guy she was rivals with as he looked out and held up a sigh "I am not the star of this chapter!"</p><p>Meanwhile in his house Wakaru was with the human form Dashie a strange plant that spat beans like bullets was in the house moving around looking at them as they hide behind the wall splitting the living room and kitchen.</p><p>Dashie looked over at it and said, "Remind me again why I can't just use some hot water to go Alicorn up in this bitch?"</p><p>Wakaru looked at her and said, "My family doesn't have home insurance so we need do this with no damage form magic super strength magic kung fu, flying or magic energy beams!"</p><p>the woman sighed as she said, "Ok well got a plan and were the hell did this thing come form?"</p><p>the loud and proud nerd said, "it was a letter it had chocolate on it so I thought it was a v day gift form you it even had your hand righting but after reading the card I said Rebecca made with pony DNA and Bam it came to life Shooting at me like a bee bee machine gun!"</p><p>Dashie cracked a fist as she said," Ok that thing has got to go now!" she said running to the back yard to grab a trashcan lid as a shield! A broom as a staff and she put a bucket on her head as a helmet. "I AM GOING IN!"</p><p>She charged staying low to use the trash can lid to protect herself! The beans they fired tending the metal thing a little thanks to speed and numbers but she made it close enough to smash it's pot with the broom.</p><p>the plant held it's man stock and acted out a cartoonish death scene before killing over!</p><p>Dashe then stood up grabbed it throw it in the trans can in the kitchen before saying, "I'll clean the dirt and pot parts off! But this Rebecca has got to go!" She declared with fire in her eyes and a screaming skeletal dark alicorn image behind her as her eyes glow and she had a slasher smile.</p><p>Wakaru blinked and said," please tell me you haven't been reading the yandere mode manual!"</p><p>Dashie put her hands together and quickly turned sweet, "oh silly baka why would I do that! I know you can't do better then me!" she then kissed his check.</p><p>he blinked scared as he said," I am scared!"</p><p>Elsewhere.</p><p>Tora was outside throwing into a public waste been what looked like a freaky rose with a mouth! He picked a thorn out of his shoulder. " ouch! That wasn't right!"</p><p>In a moment Rarity in human form picked p the floor and said, "this needs to be studied!" A moment later a flash happened and Rarity vanished Making Tora scream as he kicked over a hydrant to use it's water to go curse mode making people scream as his monster form fly off.</p><p>Elsewhere in a ware house</p><p>Rarity was standing before the now normal Yuki Yuri in boxing outfit in a Ring hands up!</p><p>Rarity gave her outfit a dug using a spell to change into her boxing gear as she ducked a punch, "Ok don't' care how your back but care to explain how you did that!?"</p><p>Yuki went in for a knee strike only for Rarity to make a magic barrier but to her shock while it stopped the blow it cracked, "Rebecca! She has studied you freaks and as agreed to let me help her test out her new potion! Artificial curse spring water! The plants were failures meant to draw you out!"</p><p>in a moment the lady became a large Earth mare a head taller and way more muscular then big mac. She had white fur blonde mane and tail, with unnatural red eyes. She smirked as she charged in for a headbutt.</p><p>Rarity jumped over her and she said," and …. I can't change with out water how ever!" she said holding a hand out to make a barrier only for to brake making Rarity do a barrel Roll out of the way!</p><p>she smirked as the mare hit the ropes of the ring and was sent flying back to the other side just to be thrown between them till the force ended leaving her on the mat spinning as Rarity laughed.</p><p>yuki yuri got up roaring as she galloped forward only for Rarity to jump on to one of the posts and in a moment the mare hit it head on braking it.</p><p>Rarity did a cart wheel and landed by the door, "thanks!" she then covered her fists in magic bubbles and punched the lock off to open it. she charged out.</p><p>yuki yuri changing to human form cloths following as she chased after her, "GET BACK HERE FRUITY BITCH!"</p><p>Rarity was running as she said," This is why I love anything goes martial arts crate for keeping a figure!" she said as she moved to the side to hold out a leg making the Larger lady trip and fall on her face on to the side walk.</p><p>Rarity jumped back hopping in place arms up! Sweetie belle in human form walked up she blinking at her big sister acting like she could fight and her jaw dropped.</p><p>As Yuki yuri got up She went in for a right hook only for her big sister to duck and land a two fist punch to the lady's gut.</p><p>the reflect of bend over and hold the hurt area took over making the larger pony shifter bend over! That is when Rarity leaped up using landing a headbutt to her chin knocking her back.</p><p>Rarity smirked as she backed up and rubbed her forehead," got dam it how many screws are in there form getting it broken!" she said commenting on it! She then noticed the stunned Sweetie belle.</p><p>the elder sister was automatically avoiding blows, a kick by raising her left leg and going in for a quick elbow strike to the lady's thick! With pressure form her knee and elbow there was a crack making yuki Yuri scream as she backed up to hold her probably broken leg.</p><p>Rarity was quick to look at Sweetie and go ,"Now sweetie just because I do that doesn't mean you should!" the younger sister was Frozen as she watched.</p><p>Yuki Yuri got up shaking on her leg as she roared going in for a left hook only for something to grab her form behind. She then looked back to see tora and screamed as she was shocked by biological teaser touch!</p><p>The Alicorn of generosity in human form put a hand on her heart, "I don't like to get unlady like but I most say I am good at it!"</p><p>sweetie belle finally comment, "that was like watching Applejack with her ribbon dancing thing! It makes no sense and it's shocking! A little bit scary even but I can't look away!"</p><p>Later on at the Tendos.</p><p>Twilight was in pony form it was a holiday brake and she was greateful as her pregnancy was starting to show. She looked three months when it was only a week, "we have all the medical spells to back it up my foal is fine just growing fast probably thanks to the curse as Sombra stated that is normal for his clan."</p><p>She then cleared her throat to look at everyone gathered, "anyway I bet you all want to know what happened to day! Yes there was pony DNA in the plants! And yes Pony DNA was in yuki yuri she some how become a pony shifter! But in her case it's sloppy and will brake down! Her human DNA is slowly being eaten by the pony DNA she'll be stuck as a mare and need the spring of the drowned girl to get it back soon!"</p><p>Rarity rolled her eyes," so we have to brake her out of jail throw her in a spring then throw her back into the jail! After using the sealing tool to lock her in the human curse form to keep secrets! Fine Come on pinkie pie we need to go get us Shampoo and Kazumi for cat suits!"</p><p>the ladies walked off as Scootaloo blinked and held up a hoof. "this is weird!"</p><p>Ranma quickly used a bottle to become Ranko and pulled out a cat suit," no it's just Monday!"</p><p>the Tendo's father said," actually it's Tuesday but it does feel like a Monday!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. god mode happosai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happosai was standing tall be for Doku in his curse form in the mountains.</p><p>the war god roared as he throw a spear only for the former old man to avoid it and smirk as he pulled out a coin with a hole in it and fired off form it a Ki Blast.</p><p>doku had to jump up standing on his cloud as she looked down at the blast it hit a the ground making a creator, "what the?" one face asked as the other said, "Bloody hell!"</p><p>the man smiled as he said," Simple I used my power as principle to find out more!" he said jumping high up that he was now able to throw a punch at doku rapidly enough the war god was struggling to block them all.</p><p>Doku went down to land on the ground as the principle landed and happily said, "you see I found a statue of principle Kuno! He made everyone who had detention bow to it! and it sense became a target of hate sense his removal form office!" he said happily as he used the coin to fire off another ki blast.</p><p>Doku summoned six lighting bolts and put them together making a magic shield to hold back the blast as the founder of anything goes martial arts happily said. "So I used this magic trick I though a little sick girl!... I did it because her mom was hot!.,.. anyway using it I sucked up all the hate and made it into power! God like powers!"</p><p>doku was sliding as he held the energy Blast back and moved to the right with a twist making it fly boy him! He soon throw his six lighting spears at him.</p><p>the master avoided them happily saying," so now that we are both godlike the power balance is right So now skill is the only factor!" he then appeared through a burst of speed behind Doku and round house kicked him in the back knocking the war god down. "so I stook your girlfriends bras to lore you here to get them back! Thinking you could just knock me out again!"</p><p>doku rolled over holding out his hands to shoot off six fireballs! The human used the coin to fire off a chi blast that matched the six.</p><p>both attacks of magic origin exploded upon contact! It was blinding but Doku added to it by smacking his fist together to show his god aura.</p><p>the former old man covered his eyes as he said," IT BURNS IT IS LIKE WALKING IN ON SOMEONE MY REAL AGE IN THE SHOWER!" he said covering his eyes.</p><p>when he regained sight Doku was gone as he smirked, "you can run but you can't hide!"</p><p>Elsewhere in the woods doku's angry face said," this blows!" the happy face said," I know right! We don't stand a chance with him on our level Guys!"</p><p>Sad tried to make words in the middle but nothing would come out thanks to his damage. Angry then said," Man write it in the dirt!"</p><p>Doku then leaned over and a hand wrote, "he absorbed this power so it is limited!"</p><p>angry then happily said," fan fucking tastic we can fucking out last his fountain of youth ass!"</p><p>Sad then added to it, "yeah but how long are we going to do that?"</p><p>they then saw a chi blast fly back it looked like he was trying to destroy the forest to find them! so he jumped up and took off on his magically appearing cloud as angry said, "That works!"</p><p>they then used speed as a weapon flying out of the way of Ki blasts to try and drain him but this was going on for awhile, "this is nuts!" both face that could talk said.</p><p>Happosai then stopped firing off as he said, "Wait I get it you are trying to outlast me not going to work!" he said picking up a fallen tree and throwing it into the air. He then jumped on it and road it.</p><p>soon he jumped off to Kick Doku in the chest with both legs knocking him off his cloud.</p><p>As they fell Angry said," dude he blocked with Ki blast when we fired!" in a moment six fireballs where shot!</p><p>the former old master used the coin to fire off a blast to stop theirs then another one to slow him down so he landed safely.</p><p>Doku on the other hand landed on his back at high speed if he wasn't in the body of a war God he would have dropped dead upon impact.</p><p>but sense he was in the body of a God he got up and rapidly fired off fireballs while running forcing the former old man to keep shooting off energy blasts to block them.</p><p>happy said," IT'S WORKING!" he said happily as they continued to fire!</p><p>Sad noticed the blast he was firing to counter were getting smaller and smaller he smiled at it.</p><p>before long Happosai tried to fire but nothing happened he was out his god mode was over and the fireball coming at him hit him in the chest setting him on fire! "AAAAAAAAAAAA"" he ran into the lake to put himself out.</p><p>Doku smiled as he jumped on his cloud to go fly off when he found a bag and then flow off to the tendos.</p><p>Applejack in Alicorn form grabbed it and said," thanks ah's can finally shift to human again! Once I get dressed! Ah's ain't pinkie pie or flutters I don't' like to let them giggle around for all to watch!"</p><p>Pinkie pie in human form walked over in black sports braw and pink overalls, "you should they are bigger then mine! With out the shake you got a war god wrapped around your hand or hoof !"</p><p>Applejack jumped and declared, "My barn door don'ts swings that way Pinkie!" she declared red.</p><p>the other cursed alicorn adjusted her overalls straps, "neither do I but I am not blind! I mean I don't want to date shoes but I still know a ice pair of them form flip flops!"</p><p>the war God was red but he splashed himself with water form a the fish pound to return to normal and smiled as he sat outside waiting for the Applejack.</p><p>Twilight in her visibly pregnant humanform in graduation cloths, "and this is the last day I need to be human graduation time! And the end of Ranma and Akane's engagement contract is in three months! After that we need to work on this Rebecca making ponies problem!"</p><p>Meanwhile in her lab.</p><p>Rebecca was looking over her stuff," it didn't work fast enough she could still turn human for awhile!" she said sadly!" but at least I controlled her for earth so I know my alicorn potion will work! "</p><p>She said drinking form a glass, "I'll make enough to flood the city's water that'll take awhile but it'll be worth it to bring about the start of mans end and ponies dawn!"</p><p>She then laughed evily as she glow turning into a Green fured alicorn with a dark green mane tail darker green eyes. She had a cutie mark of a smiling pony above a tomb stone with a human on it. "Rebecca wont' do anymore! I am princess new dawn!" she declared herself happily.</p><p>using magic to get to work.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months later</p><p>Pinkie pie's human was knocked out in the living was trying to wake her when he noticed something.</p><p>it was an incense he hadn't seen and he blinked and ran off to the Cat café. He walked over ot SHampo's grandmother and held it out, "please tell me this isn't some cursed thing?" he asked in panic.</p><p>Cologne rubbed her chin," sorry it is it's the spring sleep Incense who ever breaths it while lit will sleep until spring ends!"</p><p>he jumped in horror, "Pinkie smelled it!" The old amazon rubbed her chin as she said, "I only know of one who could have access to this! Do I need to say who it is at this point?"</p><p>The eating machine ran off with out ordering anything as he headed to the school to see Happosai leaving it and he pointed at him, "You knocked out my pinkie pie!"</p><p>Happosai adjusted her his tie," yes it was payback as you know it's been awhile sense you all saw me it's because she put me into a common before you lot graduated!"</p><p>Flash back!</p><p>the former old man was placing an item into the vent of the girls locker room, "Peaceful rest herb this will make it so they will be so asleep they won't notice or wake up for anything for a weekss!" he laughed evilly only for as soon as his litter to hit it Pinkie form the other side used a fan to blow it back into his face!</p><p>He then passed out into the magic coma! His own evil plan backfiring on him!</p><p>Pinkie pie then looked out and said, "why most bad guys narrate there plans?" She was lampshading the flaw!</p><p>End flash back!</p><p>the eater roared as his opened his wide mouth to try and bite off the guys arm! Only for him to jump out! "Eating me isn't going to wake her up dude!"</p><p>Picolet then spoke with his fully widened mouth, "no but it'll save others form your evil!" he said giving chase!</p><p>The former old master was jumping only on defense! He had never seen anything goes martial arts eating being used for a real fight!</p><p>he pulled out a compact staff form his left pocket and opened it up to use it to hold his mouth open as he tried to bite his head! The staff was holding! So he let go and ran!</p><p>The man took it out and roared as he closed his mouth! He was long gone! He couldn't run that fast! He throw the staff in rage this wasn't going to help he need to run off and find help! Quickly pulling out his phone he hit a contact!</p><p>Meanwhile in the ponyvile area Cloudy in pony form picked up the phone and said, "why yes hello dear Oh Picolet how is my daughter pinkie pie?... sleeping curse…. Till spring! That won't do at all!... don't your reasons all happen in a pattern Somewhere else in the world at once! Can't you just use your money to take her to some place where it is spring time!"</p><p>On his end he said," why thank you Cloudy! You just saved the day! Thanks! Bye!... No I am still looking for the perfect Ring! … I am thinking of ordering a costume one with gems shaped like a cupcake… Oh you agree with that! I'll order it when this is over! Yes I hope she says yes to So I can call you mother in law!"</p><p>he then hung up and on her end Cloudy hung up and said," what a nice hung lady Pinkie found!"</p><p>While she was thinking that back in the City the young man was looking on his phone ,"ok it's almost fall here So on the other side of the plant should be in spring!"</p><p>before long he was calling in a ship and he ran! He picked up pinky and loaded her on to his family's yacht!</p><p>he then drive it onward! The journey last weeks him going form turning on auto pilot to checking on Pinkie pie on a bed still past out him crying he had her on an I.V. Drip and everything.</p><p>he sighed as he continued out by time the he made it to the date line he gulped and left the wheel house to go check on pinkie pie.</p><p>he spotted her stretching with was enough to make him run back and gun it! Moments below Pinkie pie woke up and her eyes widened as she fell over and blinked, "I feel dirty like I haven't taken a bath in a few weeks!"</p><p>her boyfriend then ran in and tackled her happily, "It worked! Happosai put you in a magic coma that would last till spring! I took you half way around the planet to spring weather to wake you up!"</p><p>Pinkie pie blinked as she patted his back, "Good boyfriend… Now tell me there is a bath on this both Pinkie is stinkie as hell!" all he did was deeply kiss her and say, "please marry me!"</p><p>the alicorn in human form said," I'll do it but pinkie was open she wasn't stinkie when asked!"</p><p>when the Two made it to town pinkie looked form her new ring wit hwas white diamond with a pink one above it making it look like a cupcake! She then blinked as she spotted Kuno making out with Ranko and another Ranko walking away form them.</p><p>the eating machine looked between them pointing and ranko there one said,' Magic cloning mirror! Made a female only clone of me! Set her up with Kuno So now Kuno gets a happily ever after! Besides that clone would marry anyone and it's best to not be me! as that would be weird! With is what she wanted!" She shivered, "Anyway I am off to go turn back into a guy!"</p><p>Pinkie pie said," this shows just how much better a person Ranko is he doesn't care if Kuno dates a clone of her! Akane did!" she then looked to Kuno getting in a car to elope with the Mirror clone Ranko as she said," still fucking weird! Like a new level of weird!"</p><p>Apple Bloom in pony form trotted out and Pinkie jumped,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN THE OPEN!" Apple bloom pulled out a phone, "it's all over the news people turning into ponies! Something is in the city's water making it happen! They are locking us in! I mean we can cure it with spring water but we need to find out what is causing this!"</p><p>Pinkie pie took it and blinked as she said," wait but Picolet drank form a fountain! And this says it's slow and painful and…" her soon to be husband then bent over and throw up Red.</p><p>She screamed as he blacked out. When he woke up he looked to see hoves! He got up to see he was a white coated blue eyed blonde mane and tailed unicorn and be blinked," this is weird!"</p><p>Pinkie who was in alicorn form! "and we tried to fly out they have the air force keeping flyers in! you will just have to make do as we figure out this conversion of people to pony crap! It has to be this Rebecca lady! I am sure she'll make a move soon but people who had curse were not effect!"</p><p>In the living Room the Tendo sisters all where earth ponies keeping there hair colors as mane and tail, there eye color and with cream colored fur.</p><p>Akane screamed," WHO EVER TOOK MY THUMBS AWAY WILL DIE!"</p><p>Shampoo trotted in as a pegasus she had lavender fur her purple mane and tail, and her normal eyes," Shampoo agree!"</p><p>Ukyo was an unicorn blue fur, black mane and tail and she said," big time now none of us share a form with Ranma!"</p><p>Kodachi an earth pony with pale white fur and black mane and tail walked in, "good news Kuno and mirror Ranko are safe! They left before they could be infected!"</p><p>Ranma then walked out with a group of jars one of each of his future wives, " luckily for you ladies Twilight has curse spring water flown in by the guide's daughter ever so often while studying it! we have enough for you ladies just not the other Tendo sisters."</p><p>Nabiki rolled her eyes and laid down, "I can wait!" she covered Akane's mouth and got on top of her, "what we need to worry about is old timers like My dad are going tin to a state of shock not changing if we don't cure this we could lose him!" she honestly sounded worried about her father.</p><p>Nodaoka trotted in having become an alicorn with red fur black mane and tail with a cutie mark that was a kanji for mother bear. "This will not happen! This is my family and I am not losing it! mark my alicorn ass! I've been told by any stallions it is a nice one!"</p><p>Ranma then throw up in a trash can as he said," Moment please! Bad mental images!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the sky on a cloud Rainbow was with Wakaru guy currently a Green furred bat pony his eye color was the same his tail and mane the color of his human hair.</p><p>Dashie was blushing they were below the limits the military put up but she couldn't help but feel all warm at the sight of her boyfriend being able to fly with her well beside her not on her back.</p><p>the current stallion was slapping his face to knock of a smile, "I am in horrible shock feel like screaming trapped in a body not my own but I kept help but smile and think happy thoughts! There is something in this more then we think!"</p><p>Rainbow dash tried to say something but he said, "when is our anniversary I can't remember it anymore! When was I born! It's all fading! Every last memory of being human is getting harder and harder to remember! I couldn't even remember how to log into my computer and pull up my notes Twilight had to use a password forgot thing on it!"</p><p>The blue mare gasped as she heard her phone ring and watched as he asked," what is that?"</p><p>Meanwhile at the tendos Sombra was on the phone behind him Twilight laying down smiling at a new born filly in her arms white fur but black mane and tail with two horns. And her father's eyes, "I am handling this as Twilight's water broke! It's a girl Soniata dark light is her name! but the Tendo's dad is failing memory tests! He can't even remember his daughters dates of birth and neither can the girls who didn't get shape shifting power!"</p><p>on her end Rainbow dash looked to her boyfriend patting his back as he was having a loss of identity induced panic attack, "Wakaru is having the Same reaction! This thing is messing with heads!"</p><p>She nuzzled him as he jumped back taking flight in shock as he said, "how do I know you are even my girlfriend and not just lying to me!" he called out flying away in panic making Dashie start to cry, "Who ever did this most die!"</p><p>Sombra said the same thing, "yes but this is manufactured someone made it So you need to find out how it was made so we can make a cure! We have scouts everywhere! But we have had luck with memory spells! I am texting you how to do it! it doesn't last for ever it's like meds! That undoes restores memory form Cache data if you will! It needs to be done to keep working!"</p><p>Dashie in a moment looked at her screen and fly after Wakaru before long thanks to greater speed he landed on top of him pinning to a cloud as he struggled calling her a crazy mare! But her horn glow and she touched his head.</p><p>his eyes widened as the memories came rushing back and he cried," dashie I'm so sorry!" the pegasus nuzzled him while crying, "We are going to get through this! We need to Find this so it can be cured! That spell won't last! I don't want to have to use magic to restore memories of our love to my boyfriend for the rest of our lives ten times a day!"</p><p>Meanwhile below in the city!</p><p>Shinjitsu was trotting around with a saddle bag of gear and a walkie talkie the cutie mark crusaders in the same shape as he spoke into the walkie talk," Daddy thorax This is Sane Kuno Calling in! just a lit if looters!" he said using magic to throw some pony with a knife in his mouth away.</p><p>Thorax then spoke out, "yeah been seeing that me and your mom are currently protecting the dojo form them! Look who ever did this is going to do one of two things! Try to play hero and lead the ponies! Or gloat about it! with type will define how we handle this mess!"</p><p>Scootaloo point to a sigh that read, "come bow to princess New Dawn and be over joyed at the new age no more monkeys! Only magic ponies who sing songs of hope and joy!</p><p>Sweetie belle held her chin with a hoof and asked, "thorax with one is that?"</p><p>the bug then spoke form the thing the following line, "Don't know could go either way Does it say she made it happen!? If not it could just be a cult! I hate to ask foals this but you will need to go undercover in the cult!"</p><p>Apple Bloom trotted along saying," And like that your wife is going to kick your plot sir! Well your not married yet but ya'll know what's ah's means! Now comes along gals and prince! We have a cult to join in the ends of the world as wes knows it yall!"</p><p>They all trotted forward into it! A guard pony looked at them, "No machines in the cult!"</p><p>Shinjitsu then said," but it's my only way to talk to my mom and dad!"</p><p>the pony stepped back and called out, "GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH RULES! KIDS WANT TO JOIN BUT THEY ARE USING MACHINES TO TALK TO THERE PARENTS PAST THE LINE!?"</p><p>Another pony a mare said," RULE IS ALLOWED BUT NO RECHARGES SO THEY CAN SAY GOOD BYE!"</p><p>the guard stepped aside as they trotted in.</p><p>Once inside Shinjitsu used magic to keep the button hit as Princess New Dawn trotted around saying," yes come in enjoy the new dawn for the earth I have created!"</p><p>In the dojo thorax said," and gloater it's a gloater everyone! Spread the world she has a cult already!"</p><p>Ranma knocked ut an earth pony lotter and said," sounds easy! We get her tie her up and get the information out of her head with a mind reading spell! Ask why can't discord just snap her claws and end this!"</p><p>Nabiki bucked some stallion that just touched her flank in the jaw and said, "because that would restore order not inspire Chaos! They are punished for that! Well doing it to much!"</p><p>Fluttershy was in alicorn form landed and said," that explains a lot to be honest now doesn't it!? but why Celestia I am an alicorn I can do it! I Do mind reading all the time to understand Ryoga when he is in piggy form!" she said as her big form boyfriend popped out of her saddle bag.</p><p>the yellow alicorn said," What he's not an animal really so I can't understand him! Loop holes go both ways people! I'll just head over with a fly skip and a trot!"</p><p>She said taking off to go meet the foal scouts as they were being called.</p><p>Meanwhile in the city.</p><p>above the cult Wakaru's memories were fading again! But he kept repeating," you love Dashie you love dashie!" he had a smile on hi face that was unnatural and was spreading among the people!</p><p>Dashie gulped," We need to get you're humanity back so you can be you!"</p><p>the nerd held his head as he looked to her, "yeah tell me about it!" he then looked down and blinked!" Wait the scar!" he said noticing a scar on Princess new Dawn's Ass back left leg, "I know that scar! Of I did!"</p><p>Dashie quickly casted the memory spell and he came back, "Mommy! Rebecca that's my mommy! She left when I was younger saying she had it with humans after being kicked out of the university for her research on genetic enhancements! I remember the scar she got it because she fell catching me when I fell out of a tree she landed on a root and it ripped her leg open!"</p><p>Dashie's jaw dropped as she said, "… the bad guy is your mommy! Oh shit!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wakaru was being brought in before princess new dawn by gaurds.</p><p>the princess smiled happily as she looked at him, "My baby boy finally free of that nasty humanity Oh Mommy promised when she left she would make it better and she has!"</p><p>the bat pony looked at her eye twitching, "I have to struggle to remember the woman I love and why I love her! HOW IS THIS BETTER MOTHER!"</p><p>the princess backed up and covered her mouth, "I never though you would have one! But don't worry mommy has a memory potion to correct it so you can have your special some pony Mommy princess!" She kissed his head.</p><p>if he was not being held back by guards he would have attacked. He growled as he said," I hate you!"</p><p>the princess petted his head, "oh hat humanity is still in there don't worry it'll be gone soon and you'll love mommy like you always should have!"</p><p>His eye twitched he was struggling to remember why he turned himself in right now! Some plan!"</p><p>Elsewhere Dashie was trotting around coming to the Mini mares and Shinjitsu! Scootaloo saluted as her tail was wrapped around Shinjitsu. Dashie smiled and said, "cute but right now what you got little ladies?"</p><p>Sweetie belle pulled out what looked like a camera, "digital camera pull of pictures I used magic to email them to the dojo!"</p><p>Apple bloom then held a hoof to her head," and the ponies here are freaky happy! It's creepy! Now how goes the cure work?"</p><p>the blue mare then said, "sadly Twilight had an express delivery thanks to the spring magic! She is down form giving birth to a new born little Filly She is taken out so not going to be of much help for awhile! But my boyfriend's mother is running this show!"</p><p>A random mare walked by, "Gee no need to gloat about dating a prince Dash!"</p><p>the alicorn rolled her eyes she remembered the voice as an old school mate form the high school! Who always found something to complain about her! To manly to buff, would never get a boyfriend! So right now the irony of her dating in her eyes a prince brought a smile to her face. " Ok ok Let's get focus on this place!" she said trotting the foal scouts behind her, "this is a mission!"</p><p>She looked out the window of the compound to see what looked Like ranma's mother who Nodoka the current alicorn mother of Ranma was outside, "Get them out of here!"</p><p>she then used her horn to blast a hole in the side of the building and charge in tackling new dawn.</p><p>there was an alicorn show down happening and males and a few mares were watching, wings where popping.</p><p>the mother grabbed and pulled on New Dawn's tail with her mouth!</p><p>the evil princess cried out in a low gasp before using magic to pull the mane of the other mother making her gasp freeing her tail.</p><p>New dawn took the moment to turn around rapidly and land a hoof to the other mare's twin that was just a high powered slap!</p><p>Nodoka growled and slapped back knocking new dawn over as she said, "please I've had dates that hit harder then that! And they still weren't good enough for a second!"</p><p>overhearding that Apple bloom blinked," what's that mean?"</p><p>Dashe was quick to try and cover the foal's ears scoots iwht her front hoves sweetie belle with her wings her back hoves covering apple Blooms and she had magic blocking Shinjistu's ears as she said," COVER THE EARS AND EYES OF THE YOUNG ONES!"</p><p>the bad girl blinked in shock as she used her wing to Slap Nodoka who gasped happily making new Dawn back up.</p><p>the fighting mother smiled as she said, "thank you Ms May I have another! And tackled her landing rapid hoof blows to her head only for the other alicorn to fire off a magic blast that knocked her through the roof.</p><p>The older alicorn smirked happily as she said," Oh you need to play rougher then that to get anything out of Me young lady!"</p><p>Dashie was heard screaming, "FOALS ARE WATCHING THIS YOU NAGS!"</p><p>the alicorns flow at eachother landing wing bites below those watching where red either looking way covering eyes are staring with wide smiles.</p><p>Dashie hovered a walkie talkie to say, "ranma your Mother is hear having an alicorn on alicorn cat fight! An now they crash in mud! All boxes checked! Have some self respect woman!"</p><p>In the Dojo Ranma was shivering, "ick!"</p><p>Sombra walked in using a baby carrier to carry dark light who was sucking on her front hoof, "Well I did it Twilight talked me through it!"</p><p>Nabiki was human walking in holding a water gun wearing her swim suit, "they combined Sombra's willing transformation with what they know about this forced one and his natural bicorn shifting DNA! So now we have a potion that can allow anyone turned into a pony to shift freely! Sorry it won't change normal curse spring curses we tried on Ryoga it did nothing."</p><p>Ranma then spoke into the walkie talkie, "Potion made we need water guns lots of them! we are on our way!"</p><p>Akane walked in wearing mouse's shirt and said, "Well now this is weird more the normal! I man genocide to conversion stopped by water guns load with magic water potion!"</p><p>Ranma pulled out a bottle and used it to become ranko as she said," yeah but this is a need for speed and agility So Ranko is the best choice for this job!"</p><p>Meanwhile back at the compound Dashie had blind folded and covered every last foal in the place eyes and ears.</p><p>the cat fight was going on both alicorns smirking covered in mud panting heavily staring at eachother with aggression in there eyes. A few ponies had passed out form nose bleeds.</p><p>new dawn smirked and said," I could do this all day old woman!"</p><p>Nodoka smirked evily and said, "with age comes skill! While you could out last me! I know how to drain you way quicker little upstart!"</p><p>Dashie then screamed out, "THIS IS TURNING INTO SOME HARD CORE YURI SHIT!" she said red as she looked away, "Wakaru better not be watching this one of the lady's is his mom he already has enough problems."</p><p>the two mares charged at eachother locking front hooves and were nose to nose not braking eye contact while growling. Well new dawn licked her lips.</p><p>they would not back down form eachother to the joy of many of the watchers.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On top of a building aj in alicorn form was planting what looked like a home made gas bomb as she used magic to control a glove to send a text, "Oks My gas bomb is placed how about you alls?"</p><p>Elsewhere in the park Pinkie pie was planning one, and used voice to text to say, "Planted mine! Just hold off new Dawn just a bit more we can release Sombra and Twilight's shifter potion as a gag and blanket the city limits!"</p><p>In the school Fluttershy smiled as she placed hers and happily said, "yeah mine I done! Ok who's next! To check in!"</p><p>At the cat café Rarity was planting one as she said, "Mine is planted I hate this so much ladies!"</p><p>Celestia was hovering one on low clouds saying, "I hope shinjitsu isn't to scared form watching a cat fight that turned into mud wrestling! But I am planted next bomb check in!"</p><p>At the Dojo Ranma was protecting the one that had, "Ok it's planted here all timers starting!"</p><p>Sombra hit button with a hoof as he made a cross over himself, "let's hope this works correctly Twilight is still drained form birth to be sure on math!"</p><p>Meanwhile Ranma's mother was covered in mud panting facing New dawn.</p><p>the other alicorn hate a drained look but she wasn't giving up as they panted many stallions and a few mares passed out in pools of nose blood as many more watched.</p><p>Rainbow dash was red, "in a right world this would be child locked and people would be paying to see it! not free in public!" That is when he saw a coin get thrown into the mud and she looked to see shinjitsu who took off the ear covers and blind fold.</p><p>The blue mare's jaw dropped at him as he said, "It just felt right!"</p><p>Rainbow dash checked in with the others to say, "solar backside your son just through money on the mud wrestlers!"</p><p>the white alicorn's scream of horror could be heard above the city.</p><p>The blue mare then said, "five minutes just five muntes till it's over! I want to say I will be mentioning all of you in therapy beside Wakaru when this is over! Now I am going to go cuddle my mentally freaking out batpony boyfriend while using a memory spell to restore him his memories of me."</p><p>A few minutes later the gas hit the city covering it restoring memories and giving the turned into ponies the power to turn to normal as planned cloths even came with it!</p><p>Rainbow dash now in human form to fake having been cured walked out holding the still shaking Wakaru as the cops came to arrest new dawn screaming about her new age would come some day. " it's ok Honey Dashie is here to make it all better." She said hugging him!</p><p>the human form of Celestia was carrying Shinjistu's human form as she said," Need to get son to therapist! His innocence's has been lost!"</p><p>Later on at the dojo our heroes were all having diner as Ranma said," So we have a month of lock down till the cdc gives us the all clear?"</p><p>Twilight was the only one in pony form holding her daughter in her hooves to use magic to feet herself still drained, "and the best part is the pony shifting will slowly fade form everyone. Returning things to normal so as far as they know we all got cured to so secret's restored the masquerade continues."</p><p>Rainbow dash was holding Wakaru close," so I best get my romantic fly in with him now then!"</p><p>Discord rolled her eyes as she said, "Well it's all over such wonderful chaos it was! To bad it wasn't me and it wasn't just for fun and games! You know if the boys want to keep there pony forms I can do that!"</p><p>In a moment Wakaru picolet gave a thumbs up. Sombra smiled petting Twilight's head, "and we have a new member little dark light!" the foal was sleeping soundly snoring while sucking on a passafirer.</p><p>Nabiki was taking pictures to sell to the tabloids, " the camera loves her little cute chibi unicornness so kawaii!"</p><p>Pinkie pie point with chop sticks as she said, "I know right! But the point is this is all over we can go back to are normal crazy while waiting for the four months to end the Ranma akane engagement to move on with ourlives and kiss this city good bye!"</p><p>Akane rolled her eyes as she said, "yeah then I can marry mouse just fine and move out of this Dojo!"</p><p>her father was about to say something but Kasumi said, "I will take over with Ranma and my fellow sister wives but we are moving it to the amazon village!"</p><p>the father sighed bowing down it was enough to complete his original wish and he would stick bye that.</p><p>At with point the dirty former old man ran through the room with a bag over his shoulder as Scootaloo pointed, "see everything is already returning to normal" Shinjitsu mean while was trying to inch closer to Scootaloo making thorax pull him away.</p><p>the sane kuno had discovered girls his mother was not ready.</p><p>a few weeks later.</p><p>Mirror Ranko was walking with Kuno she had dyed her hair blue and she was covered in Kuno's kimono top, "so giant jellyfish leaves this place along as long as he gets to hug a cute girl every year while wearing the jellyfish swim suit. Well things are normal now!" She then kissed her boyfriend.</p><p>Kuno was red as he texted Ranma about this!</p><p>in the dojo Ranko was replying as she said," my mirror clone just had to put on a jellyfish swim suit and let a giant jellyfish hug her to save an island we are back to normal everyone!" She said smiling as she was handed a birdsmaid dress by rarity.</p><p>the dress was pink and flower themed looking like an upside down rose almost as she smiled, "Now for Pinkie's wedding! And I need to get ready Pinkie asked me to be her maid of honor!"</p><p>Rarity who was in a matching dress and she smiled," yes we are back to normal!"</p><p>Meanwhile Pinkie pie was in a wedding dress waving in a mirror, "yep we are ending this arc with me marrying and moving in with my rich boyfriend with the big mouth! Now Welcome to the end of this arc. We are going back to normal now! Gags crazy multiple misadventure chapters and the likes!"</p><p>Pinkie pie did a little shake as she picked up her flowers, "Now this bride has to make a show and get married before the next fucked thing happens to come our way peace out readers keep reading nad reviewing we are getting closer and closer to the end So enjoy it!"</p><p>She then walked out ending the chapter or so it would look like.</p><p>Discord then appeared and waved, " now one somrba and Twilight Pinkie pie and the freak are married. I am going to get the other four engaged before this story is over!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryoga was following a Gps through a jungle, "why didn't I buy one of this before?" he said as he jumped down in to a tunnel and head in to see a bear.</p><p>the fight quickly pulled off his headband and swung it slashing the bear on the chest making it run as he put it back on. "that's what I thought!"</p><p>he then walked along coming to a door it had a puzzle build into it but he just held out his hands and fired off his energy wave by thinking of Fluttershy being sad!.</p><p>The Blast knocked the door off as he ran forward.</p><p>he came to what looked like a statue of a humanoid golem that came to life and charged at him with a club. The fighter pulled his umbrella out to block it as he said, "really how cliché is this place?"</p><p>he jumped back before running forward and charging using his umbrella to stab the club at the base shattering it!</p><p>he then ducked to avoid a fist and rolled to the side to avoid a kick! He span his weapon around as he said," if I most fight cliches then so be it!" he then throw his weapon at the golem's left knee making it shatter!</p><p>the stone warrior tell to his knees roaring as he grabbed rocks to throw! But the Teen charged forward shattering them with punches and kicks and then he flipped.</p><p>he landed two feet on the head smashing it ending the golem allowing him to continue, "Nothing is stopping me I am a man on a mission!"</p><p>he charged forward to come to a gap spikes below and a small natural stone bridge on it! he laid down on his stomach, and used his arms and legs to hold on while he crawled all the way to the other side.</p><p>Only standing when he could hand flip to his feet on the other end, "yeah let's not play balance games and handle this with some logic to it!"</p><p>he adjusted the straps to his backpack and hummed as he walked along Coming to a gem on a stone pillar and he saw a crack leading out side! he thought for a moment.</p><p>he then pulled out a a bottle of water with some ice in it, "freezing this to make sure it works was the smartest thing I ever did!" he dumped it on himself turning into a little piggy.</p><p>The pig then jumped grabbed the gem in his mouth and ran out the crack out to the jungle as the giant bolder fell were he would have been standing.</p><p>he then sat there waiting he told discord to teleport him and anything he back at sun set! So the bite sighed and swallowed the Gem and then walked off to wait.</p><p>A few days later Ryoga was holding the gem on a ring smiling to Mouse" And that's how I got this ring to ask Fluttershy to be my wife! I am not telling her the it had to pass through me part! But yeah did what I had to with some logic to it!"</p><p>the guy cursed to turn int oa duck adjusted his glasses and said, "yes I will before getting that but very good man! Really good in fact you used everything you learned sense you fell in the springs to get the job done!"</p><p>he smiled as he said," yep! Now Soon the spell that brings me to fluttershy's range will start back up and I just hand her the ring!" he said putting it in a box he locked with a key on a necklace.</p><p>Mouse clapped while walking away, "you did it man! You really did it! Good for you dude! You used your curse to complete a quest got the gem to make a ring to ask the woman you love to be to your bride! Used everything you learned, and made all the fail safes to stop you form wondering off and getting lost into key parts of your plan!"</p><p>he nodded as he flow off the spell happening as he waved. While being pulled along by the unseen force he waved to people freaking them out with a pride look on his face.</p><p>he did it! he smiled as he was stopped and looked around to see Fluttershy sitting on a bench reading and he walked up used the necklace key to open the box and got down on one knee. "marry me!"</p><p>Fluttershy dropped her book and blinked rubbing her eyes with her hands before grabbing the ring putting it on smiling wickedly. She stood up and said," fuck yes!" she then grabbed him by the shirt pulling him up and into a kiss happily.</p><p>Ryoga smiled into the kiss he got his happy ending Like the others were! The adventure was coming to a close at least this one.</p><p>back out the house Discord was looking at pictures of the former elements and there boyfriends he had pinkie pie Picolet Twilgiht and sombra crossed off with red ink.</p><p>she smiled as she crossed out Fltutershy and Ryoga," And three half are done! I can't wait for the rest! I am happy for Fluttershy she is happy that's all that matters, but I still wish she would have tried yuri with me and nabiki after all nothing ventured nothing gained! Her future husband knows this after his little adventure!"</p><p>she laughed before turning to look in a crystal ball at tora training in a field somewhere and she warped to him, "Tora my man! Why are you not back home with Rarity! This wondering isn't fair for her! You are going to place seeing so many wonder sights wouldn't she like to Come with you?</p><p>Tora kicked the air," but we are not married it would be wrong…. Wait are you hinting I should ask her to be my wife?"</p><p>Discord was already gone leaving him to rub his chin and think about it!</p><p>he walked off noticing a river and he jumped in flying out in his curse form! He flow rapidly grabbing a back pack he left up ahead.</p><p>he soon fly close to the city the Dojo was in where he land in a hotspring coming up and opening the back to reveal cloths in a water proof bag to change into, "thank you rarity for this idea!"</p><p>he smiled as he went to get dressed and head down.</p><p>by the time he made it to the city it was night and Rarity was returning form the gym in her fighting cloths to see Tora getting to his knees holding her hands, "I haven't picked out a ring yet but I could not wait! Rarity please be my wife and travel this would with me to see it's wonders?"</p><p>Rarity blinked and in a moment grabbed him and kissed him deeply before braking it and yelling, "I AM FUCKING ENGAGED BTICHES YES YES!" She hugged him so his head was in her chest while she screamed yes for a few more minutes before saying, "I have to call my parents and tell the others and get a ring! But yes! Yes yes!"</p><p>Tora was red as could be mentally thanking discord for this!</p><p>Meanwhile Discord appeared before Doku who opened a ring case already and Discord blinked, "Why haven't you given her that?"</p><p>the guy used a text to speech app to type so his phone could say, "She is entering a marital out rhythmic gymnastics tournament if she wins I give it to her on stage with her trophy she lose I give it to her to say your husband will always cheer you on darling."</p><p>Discord held her chin and said," yeah that works Good luck bro!" she then vanished.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doku was smiling as he watched Applejack in a fight below.</p><p>She was flipping avoiding the ribbons to flip and avoid attacks. Besideh om Kodachi held a hand to her heart, "Come on Aj win this so our rematch can be the final!"</p><p>while upside down Applejack throw a ring at the other lady's ankle making her fall over form pain! As rainbow land on her feet she used her ribbon like a whip to knock the other lady out of the ring wit ha smile of "Come on now partner you should have did better!"</p><p>Kodachi smiled as she stood up as AJ was declared the winner! She head down to meet with Aj and bowed," bene so long but it is finally time! Our match is the finals! Our rematch. It is finally happening I know I put it aside in favor of being one of Ramen's brides but I have wanted this for so long!"</p><p>Applejack shouldered her ribbon and smiled," yeah see you there black rose!" she said smirking.</p><p>the lady Kuno then smirked and said, " and I shall see you there Apple of Doku's eye!" She said walking off another way to go get ready.</p><p>In her area of it Applejack was drinking water and reloading her gear as she said, "been so long feels like ages sense ah first stepped into this out fit to use it against that lady!" she said looking at the mirror, "ahs got to admit my bow is right! Ahs makes this look real good with how right it is on the girl guns!" she said striking a pose.</p><p>Discord appeared and smirked saying, "yes yes! You are a big taller amazon beauty we get it! but let me give you words of encouragement Doku has a ring!"</p><p>Applejack jumped turning red and turned around to look at her," SAYS WHAT NOW?"</p><p>discord smiled," he planned to give it to you by placing it in the trophy if you win! If you don't he still will but just thought that would encourage you to win!" She then vanished.</p><p>Applejack was redder then an apple as she said, "Doku wants me to be his wife!... I mean!" she thought about how there relationship worked he was smart and would use his curse form of a war god to help her if need be!</p><p>she was strong and protect him when he couldn't! how they always fit together as yin and yang! And how much she enjoyed having him brush her mane in pony form, and other things. "….. dangs it! ah's wants him as my husband! Thank you discord this better not have been a prank!"</p><p>she said walking out red but more focus the never holding her ribbon before Kodachi in the ring.</p><p>the bell sounded, and right away both span there ribbons Kodachi's releasing black roses, applejack's apple Flowers.</p><p>Both women vanished behind them only to reappear ribbons tied around there waist clubs in hand striking at eachother with them as melee weapons.</p><p>applejack jumped back and throw them off like anime throwing knives growling at her!</p><p>Kodachi throw hers but only to block Aj's thrown weapons as she grabbed her ribbon to use as a whip against her!</p><p>AJ ducked and grabbed her one ribbon using it to Lasso Kodachi's leg and pull it out form under her making her fall as she jumped landing a two footed kick to the other lady's stomach with a smirk.</p><p>the Black rose groaned in pain but just through rings into Aj's face to knock her off. Aj was blinded for a moment but ducked to avoid a ribbon whip form the sound of it alone!</p><p>when she regained sight Aj flipped and whipped her ribbon grabbing and tying it up with Kodachi's as she landed she smirked as she pulled and flicked her hand throwing both ribbons out of the ring.</p><p>Aj smirked as she pulled out her rings the only weapon left on her and smiled throwing them like a ninja throwing shuriken!</p><p>the black rose tried to avoid it but in a moment a Club hit her in the face knocking her out!</p><p>Aj smiled putting a hand on her hips, "ah's set it up so my clubs would be at my feet so I could kicks them while throwing the stars! To land a winning blow! Nice fight but ah's still the better lady!" she flipped her hair, "hell yeah!"</p><p>she turned to the trophy being hand to her to see the ring box she pulled it out and opened it to see the ring and the letter saying" will you marry me doku!"</p><p>the country woman smiled as she put it in and blow her future husband a kiss smiling as she took the micorphone to say, "the answer is yes doku!" the guy with a war god curse fainted with a smile.</p><p>he was on pins and needles the whole tournament over this and he finally had the answer he hoped for he was happy as could be!"</p><p>Kodachi sat up rubbing the red mark on her face, "Well the better lady won! But I was still technically engaged before you! so take that!" she said leaving.</p><p>aj rolled her eyes and said, "just a few more weeks till akane and Ranma's engagement is over and wes can move to the amazon village and what not! well most of us a few of us are staying for other reasons but not going to miss this city! Well miss some of the friends but what ever!"</p><p>Meanwhile Wakaru was In the sky in batpony form flying with Rainbow dash when Rainbow dash pinned him to a cloud and said," I have been having nightmares about you losing your memory again! Only way I can think to get over it is this! MARRY ME YOU BASTARD!"</p><p>Wakaru's wings popped as he held out his friend hooves as he said, "Ok….. we are engaged yeah!"</p><p>Rainbow then held his face with her front hooves and kissed him deeply.</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>discord was crossing off the last of the pictures smiling," and there we have it all the couples are engaged all ready for happy endings. Join us next chapter for the finally of this story! Been a fun crazy and silly one! Hope the jobes didn't fall to flat or what ever!"</p><p>Pinkie pie in alicorn form showed up, "yep been a ride but it's time to end it! funny we are a fanfic of a fanfic written with permission but we are done first! Weird but oh well the writer speed the story up as he dislikes slow pacing in this kind of stories! And was his one complaint about Ranma in general took to long to get any where!"</p><p>Discord petted her head" so join us next time for the last chapter of this story!" she said happily.</p><p>Pinkie pie waved, "Can't wait for the end to come about! You will love it guys Love you all" she was blowing kisses," thanks for sticking with us for all this crazy and fun!"</p><p>Discord blow kisses too as she said," yep big time! Love you all and hope you enjoy the ending now bye bye!" She waved and blow one last kiss with a wink with pinkie pie</p><p>to be concluded next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Tendo Dojo.</p><p>All of their friends future people they would marry and family where gathered up under one roof.</p><p>Ranko was onstage tapping a spoon to a glass, "welcome everyone to the big day we've been waiting for sense this crazy ride started! Me and Akane's arranged marriage is now null as we have known enough long enough to say no!" she said pointing to Akane burning the contract.</p><p>Ranko smiled as she looked out " thank all of you for helping us through this for twist turns! And all the fun adventure and what not we had along the way! Been crazy! Now most of us are moving back to China to not have to hide but a few of you have other plans! Doesn't matter we are friends for life!"</p><p>Twilight adjusted her hold on her daughter in human form wrapped up in a blanket as she smiled out and said," yeah well said Ranko!"</p><p>Mirror ranko or Manko held Kuno and happily said, "to everyone who deserved it a happy ending!"</p><p>Ukyo was smiling as she cooked for the party, "and to everyone who gets one thanks for being there for us in this wacky weird time! None of us are the same as when we started."</p><p>Kodachi took a microphone and looked to shinjitsu stealing a kiss form Scootaloo making her turn red," And To my brothers Love you both! I am over the daddy didn't love me thing! It was for the best if I had him in my life I would probably be to greedy to share Ranma and be happy! And would also be crazy!"</p><p>Kasumi smiled as she took a micophone and said," And I am not a happy smiling house maker! I can fight and will kick a perverts ass!" She said happily.</p><p>shampoo took it and called out, "shampoo not cursed because Twilight used magic to make hot water so Ranko turn to ranma and show Shampoo got husband! Shampoo love Twilight as friend for that!"</p><p>Pinkie pie smiled as she took it," To the man slash woman of the day Ranma the guy who is like a brother to me and gave me away! RANMA!"</p><p>They all took a glass up and said "Ranma!" As they took a drink.</p><p>no one noticing Happosai making his way out of the party with a bag of the lady's underthings he finally got away with it! so even he got a happy ending form this.</p><p>Celestia noticed him but Thorax said," let him go we will never see him again no need to pick a fight that has already been won!"</p><p>She nodded agreeing as she smiled at the party, "yeah a Akane and Ranma are no longer engaged party!"</p><p>Ranko walked behind stage coming out holding two wedding dresses, "Come with me and Akane as we light cheap wedding dress on fire to symbolize it's over around back! Now before we light you all get a chance to write a message on it something you are glad didn't happen!"</p><p>out back applejack wrote Glad she didn't stay home sick! Pinkie pie smiled as she wrote Glad she didn't turn down the offer to read manga.</p><p>Rarity smiled as she wrote Glad Ranko didn't turn down the model job for her online store! Twilight smiled as she wrote Glad she wasn't blind to love.</p><p>Rainbow dash smiled and wrote on the dress Glad she didn't turn down the boy because he was an egg head! And last up Fluttershy wrote Glad I didn't stay so sky!</p><p>Celesita smiled as she wrote glad I didn't stay with the crown smiling to thorax and Shinjitsu her husband and son with a smile, "it was worth it ever last bit of bullshit!"</p><p>before long the two dress where thrown into a fire pit to burn as Ranko and Akane high fived ready to move on with life!</p><p>years later Sonita now basically a mini look alike of her mom in human form now a Teenager going to the city's high school said," yeah mom I heard the story before!"</p><p>Twilight in alicorn form now standing as tall as celestia smiled," yes but now My friends daughters and Ranma the second are in the school! He is much like his father slash Mother Ranma slash ranko! Even done to the curse! We are sure you Seven will hit it off!"</p><p>the younger lady shivered and said," like eeicky! My mom is shipping me in a harem! Eeewww eeeew!" she said leaving! Before bumping into a version of Ranma with shampoo's hair color.</p><p>behind him A younger copy of Applejack, a blonde haired human Pinkie pie, a dark haired rarity in her father Tora's outfit, a dark haired Rainbow dash, a dark haired Fluttershy. The other girls in the uniform while junior was in his father's outfit.</p><p>as the lady's blushed at him Discord appeared and said," And ranma junior does get a harem of the six element daughters but this isn't a spin off offspring fanfic so we are over and done! Hope you enjoyed it and loved it! if you want to see similar but different longer and covering the silly chapters we skipped over with different oc check out the original ponies one half!"</p><p>she said blowing a kiss to end the fanfiction.</p><p>the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>